Just An Ordinary Girl
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Real World AU Katara is just an average girl with an average life. However, everything changes when she wins a contest with a wonderful prize...The chance to spend a week with the famous Prince Zuko! Please read and review! :Complete!:
1. Chapter 1

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender". (Though if I did I can assure it'd have more adult content and less gross-out humor!) I also make no money from writing this. Please, don't sue me. I'm very poor.

**Notes (Please read before starting the fanfiction):** This is an AU (or Alternate Universe) piece. The type of world it's set in is just like the Avatar world, except it's set in a more modern-day setting. This means people have cell phones, cars, computers, et cetera. Also, there is no bending and/or magic. Instead the characters are put in a more real world situation with jobs/abilities that match. With the exception of this setting the characters are still themselves with the same personalities, don't worry. Now for what I'm sure some of you are curious about- the pairings. I admit, this is primarily a Zutara story. However, what fun is a romance without conflict? No fun at all! So there are also elements of Kataang, as well as hinting at other ships. (As well as Slash Boy/Boy though it is mild.) Now that that's all cleared up and out of the way, enjoy!

-------------

**_Just an Ordinary Girl_**

**Chapter One**: **_Ordinary Girls Are Not Princesses_**

-----

It's hard to believe a day could be so ordinary, so plain, and so perfect. This was everyday life for Katara, who lived in the poorer district of Ba Sing Se. Nothing special ever happened to a girl like her. There was nothing spectacular about her family either. Her father, Hakoda, was a high-ranking General for the army and was hardly ever home. Her mother died when she was a young girl (though she tries not to think about it, and all she was left with was her older brother, Sokka. Sokka was determined to follow in his father's footsteps and join the military when he came of age. As much as she was against losing another family member to army life she supported him out of love. That was the nature of their relationship.

However, this is not a story about this ordinary family in Ba Sing Se. What fun would a tale like that be? This is because for this ordinary girl, something extraordinary was going to happen to her. Although she didn't know it yet, she had something special she was destined for. Mind though, because she is still unaware of this we must see why she becomes so special. This is where our story begins.

The Jasmine Dragon was a favorite hangout spot for Katara, her brother, and their friends. The only word to describe its atmosphere was "pop". Magazines on all interests littered the tables and televisions hung proudly in every corner. The servers all wore heavily decorated floral uniforms with vibrantly colored aprons. It was a very lively place. Perfect for a lazy afternoon for a small group of friends. At one table closest to the corner where the television broadcasted the entertainment channel, sat Katara and the rest of her group. Beside her, Sokka was seated and he was flipping through an Army magazine. Across from her sat Toph, the blind daughter of one of the richest families. She felt bad for Toph because the only way they could meet was for her to sneak out of her large and well-guarded house. Her parents thought she was weak and didn't approve of her befriending "riff-raff". To Katara's other side was an empty seat she was saving for a special friend.

Suddenly, with a soft jingle the door to the shop opened and a figure with an average height stepped in. They were clad in a deep orange polo-shirt and a pair of expensive blue jeans. Even the cap they pulled down to shield their face and the large sunglasses they wore looked expensive. They looked around as if trying to spot someone. Upon seeing Katara in the corner they waved until they got her attention. After a moment, Katara looked up and waved back. All the while a bright smile was plastered on her face.

"Aang," she called out in a whisper, waving him over. "Come and sit down."

"Don't mind if I do," Aang replied with a grin, weaving through tables until he got to theirs and pulled up a seat beside Katara. He tilted his cap up slightly and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing large deep gray eyes and a glimpse of a blue arrow-shaped tattoo on his forehead. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I've been fine," Katara replied with a smile, adjusting her necklace around her neck. The necklace was the last thing she had that reminded her of her mother. It meant everything to her. She never took it off. "So, how's the business?"

Aang chuckled, taking a sip of Katara's drink because he knew she didn't mind. "It's been going well. I'm taking my vacation now. That's why I'm able to meet you today."

Aang was a fourteen-year-old child star famous for his work in his movie "The Avatar". He was also well-known for his cheery attitude and his kind demeanor. What got him in the papers most often were all the different charity events he coordinated. He just loved to help people. How did he know Katara? During a park clean-up he helped put together she had been there. He noticed her determination to do a good job and admired her for it, so they got to talking and became good friends. However, because of all his obligations he wasn't able to visit her often. So whenever they got the chance to see each other was a real treat.

"So," Sokka looked up from his magazine. "What's with the cap and glasses? Hiding from somebody?"

"Everybody," Aang replied in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes. "Ever since I announced my petition against the studio using real fur for the costumes the media's been all over me."

"Still the same Twinkletoes, always been an animal lover," Toph grinned. She then sat back and smoothed down the wrinkles forming in her pastel floral day dress. The girl always had a thing for elements related to the Earth. Her fashion tended to reflect on it.

Aang winked, "You know it!"

"Hey," Katara looked at her younger friend, lashes fluttering sweetly. "How about I order something for you? You look thirsty."

"Thanks," the young actor smirked.

"Besides," Katara snatched the cup from his hand, her bright blue eyes giving off a playful twinkle. "I'm tired of you stealing my drink." Aang blushed in response and looked away.

Once he had ordered (a classic Breakfast tea) he decided to spark up conversation. "So, Katara, what've you been doing lately?"

"Ogling hot celebrities," Sokka replied matter-of-factly with a grin. His sister swatted his arm.

"Pay no attention to him, Aang," Katara shot a glare at her brother. "Actually I've been doing some studying."

"Oh?" Toph perked up. "For what?"

"Just some medical textbooks," she replied sheepishly. "You all know I want to become a nurse."

"She's getting ready for graduation. Because of her excellent grades, she gets to graduate a year early," Sokka explained.

Aang slapped his palm to his forehead. "That's right! You're sixteen!"

"It's okay, Aang," Katara giggled, brushing one of her hair loops out of her eye. "I don't expect you to remember everything." Again, Aang blushed briefly but nobody noticed.

Bored with the Army magazine, Sokka dug around the table for something else. He picked up one of the Gossip Weekly's because it amused him. With a smug smirk on his face he flipped through the pages until he found something of interest. "Hey guys, check this out."

"What?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Apparently the Royal Family's manor over in the mountains caught fire. They're coming back to their location here. There's a close-up picture of the Prince too. One side of his face is badly burned," he chuckled, spreading the article out for them to see.

"Oh wow…" Katara's eyes widened at the graphic photo of the Prince. "How awful…"

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "My agent told me about this. Until it's rebuilt they're relocating to the mansion they have here in the upper ring. It's pretty much the same only decorated differently. The only reason the Lord doesn't like it is because he disapproves of the city noise. "

"Well, when you're that wealthy you can have as many different homes as you want," Sokka scoffed. Both Aang and Toph looked mildly insulted by his comment but said nothing about it. They knew how poor the two were but they liked them all the same.

"Sokka," Katara hissed. "Don't be so rude. The Royal Family only has three. Some people like a change of scenery every once in a while."

Sokka crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if we want to change our scenery we put in a vase of flowers or put up new wallpaper. We don't buy a new house."

"Sokka…" Katara sighed. There was no point in arguing with him when he was like this. So she then decided to change the topic slightly. "Hey, Aang, don't you know the Prince?"

"Yeah, I've met him a few times," the young actor took a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Toph perked her head up a bit.

"Nothing all that intimate," Aang shrugged. "Just saw him a few times at some formal gatherings and movie premieres. Don't really know all that much about the guy." There was a hint of lying in his voice; however the others didn't pick it up.

"Oh…" Katara sighed softly. She had always thought the life of the fabulous was glamorous and dreamy. Something girls liked her hoped for but could never achieve. Sadly, ordinary girls like her grew up to be nurses, not famous celebrities. It was only luck that she was friends with Toph and Aang. Pure luck and nothing more.

Suddenly, there was an important announcement on the television behind them. Just about everyone in the shop turned to look. The dark-skinned reporter was talking about how the Royal Family was settling in and that there was an important announcement involving the Prince. Something about announcing the winners of the dating contest. It seemed that earlier (because it was a known fact the Prince was rather lazy about dating and hardly ever left the mansion except for mandatory public appearances) there was a competition for some lucky girl in the city to win the chance to spend a week with him living the life of luxury. The reporter then said that after the break the finalists would be announced. Once the show flipped to commercials the shop buzzed with conversation, and our group was no different.

"Like anyone would be desperate enough to enter something lame like that," Toph scoffed, a grin on her face.

"I know!" Sokka laughed. "Only dumb floozies would be into that kind of thing."

Aang chuckled as well, "I remember my agent tried to do something like that with me but I refused. I'd rather meet my special someone on my own and not have someone draw names out of a hat to choose for me." He cast a sideways glance at Katara but she didn't notice.

"I know I wouldn't have!" Katara smiled, though the dreamy expression still shown in her eyes. "I mean, what are the chances of winning that kind of thing?"

"Yeah," Toph nodded. "I'm sure thousands of girls sent in their applications. I mean, really, who wouldn't want to live with a Prince for a week?"

"Not me!" Sokka raised his hand.

"Well, we know you wouldn't," Katara giggled. "But I'm sure there are lots of girls who would kill for that."

"Like you?" Aang grinned.

Katara blushed nervously. "Well, maybe…but that could never happen! I'm just plain old Katara!"

Aang was about to say something about Katara not being plain when he was hushed because the show came back on. The reporter went on to explain about the premise of the contest and the fact there were so many entrants it was hard to pick. She then explained that the girls announced were picked from the different rings and that the final choice would be made by the Prince himself after meeting the finalists. Finally, she pulled out a list and then read from it.

"From the upper ring," the reporter began. "Mai for her interesting skill in knife wielding…Ty Lee for her peculiar acrobatic talent…"

The group laughed. Of course the upper ring girls were picked for their interesting talents. In this city, when you're rich you could learn anything. It didn't really make you special. All it proved was that your family could afford to make you special. Katara knew about Mai and Ty Lee from some of her wealthier classmates at school. She had been told Mai was apathetic and Ty Lee was spoiled and hyper. She had a feeling they probably wouldn't be chosen anyway…That is…If the Prince had any taste.

"Now for the lower ring…Song for her extraordinary talent in the kitchen….Jin for her knowledge of plants and tea making….."

Katara smiled brightly. Song was even lower of a class than she was, but she was one of the nicest girls in her school. She had tasted her cooking first hand during a Home Economics class and liked her personality a lot. However she didn't really know Jin well, but from what she heard she was a kind and down to earth type of girl. Both of them seemed like much better picks compared to the snobs. Hopefully the Prince could see passed the barrier of rich and poor and look into their souls. However, she was disturbed from her wonderings when the final winner was announced.

"…..and last but not least, Katara, for her wonderful and touching essay about acceptance and the joy in helping others. "

Everyone at the table gasped and looked at her. Had they heard right? Was Katara's name just announced? Yes, indeed it was.

The final winner, a girl who had the chance of a lifetime to meet the Prince…

…was an ordinary girl named Katara.

--------------------

**Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you all think! I love to hear what others think of my writing, whether the opinions are good or bad. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible!

------


	2. Chapter 2

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

-----------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Also, sadly, I make no money from writing this either.

**Notes:** Now I bring you chapter two! The plot thickens! I hope you all enjoy this. I'm debating whether or not I should put a few events all in one chapter or divide it up. Ah well, we'll see what happens! Thanks for reading!

-----------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

_**Chapter Two: Ordinary Girls Are Not Required To Keep Their Cool**_

-----

"Katara."

Had she really been hearing right? Was that her name the reporter had said? She found it hard to believe. To make matters worse, now everyone was staring at her. Especially Aang who's dark gray eyes were fixated on her and his mouth agape. Even Toph, though her eyes didn't show it, looked shocked as well. However, the one with the most vibrant facial expression was Sokka. He looked as if Katara had just grown three heads.

"Katara…" Aang was the first to speak. "You didn't enter…did you?"

"Well…" Katara blushed and looked down at her cup. "The other girls from my school were talking about it on the school forums. It sounded like fun. All you had to do was send them a profile with a few things about yourself and why they should pick you. It was no big deal. I really didn't think I had much of a chance compared to the girls who won awards or did something amazing with their lives."

Sokka frowned, "You must've said something clever if they picked you."

"All I said was how people shouldn't judge a book by its cover and that things are more than they appear. You know, sappy stuff like that. I was mostly just annoyed by how biased these things usually are," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but they still picked you," Toph pointed out. "Someone must've liked it."

"This means nothing," Aang put his fist down on the table rather harshly, making it rattle. "Just because a group of gossiping gits thought her essay was cute still doesn't mean the Prince is going out with her. For all we know he could be a total prick with no taste and goes with one of the rich girls instead."

"Wow Aang," Sokka arched a brow. "A bit harsh, don't you think? I thought you'd be happy for her."

"I am," the young actor leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I just don't think we should assume anything until she's actually won."

Katara nodded. "I agree. They said all the winners have to be at the Palace Theatre tomorrow at noon. We should dress our best because first impressions are everything, as they say. Also we should expect to be interviewed because he wants to know more about the girl than just what they look like. Based on all this I doubt he'll choose me. I'm not exactly the greatest looking or all that gifted."

"I think you're pretty, Katara," Aang smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Thanks," Katara gave him a smile in return. "Let's just hope he thinks so too."

"I got an idea," Toph said, standing up. "Why don't we go shopping and get you a new outfit for the occasion?"

"Oh, but Toph I really can't afford it…" Katara replied softly, also standing, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"It's okay," Toph held her hand up. "I'll take care of it."

"No," Aang shook his head and then flashed Katara a grin. "I will."

A bright blush flushed Katara's cheeks and she practically leapt forward to pull the two into a big hug. "Thanks you guys, you're the best!"

The next day the crowd that littered the sidewalks of the main road stopped in their tracks as a long black limousine drove by. It purposely had windows tinted so dark they appeared black because the guest inside enjoyed his privacy. Young women waved, hoping whoever was inside would roll down their windows, but they were disappointed. Inside the limousine, splayed across the wide leather seat and drinking a martini was Prince Zuko. His ear-length shaggy mess of dark hair fell over one eye as he turned his head to gaze out the window. So many people…Were they al waiting for him?

Prince Zuko was considered the ultimate celebrity in this city. Not only was his family the most powerful, they just happened to be the most attractive. He and his sister were the cover of almost every magazine and the object of most desires. He just assumed it was because of his good fashion sense. For the special occasion today he chose to wear a loose black button-down shirt with red trim on the sleeves and collar, silky black dress-slacks, his twenty-four karat gold Kuei wristwatch, and his best pair of black loafers. Black seemed to be his best color. At least, that's what all the fashion magazines said.

With a sigh he picked his head up to gaze into the mirror stuck to one corner. He used to be the face of perfection. The one all the girls adored and who all the guys wanted to be. Yet now…After the fire…. That horrible, horrible fire…. It wasn't his fault! That's what he kept thinking to himself whenever it was brought up. All he could remember was hearing his mother call for him as he woke up to his sleeping quarters engulfed in flames. Then…everything went dark. When he woke up he was in the hospital, one side of his body covered in bandages and he was told his mother was in the ICU. She was still in the hospital even now. The only physical reminder that still remained was a large dark scar that marred one side of his face. The face that once represented the beauty and perfection of his family had turned grotesque. Was it done to him on purpose? Were the spirits sending him a message about himself? He shrugged the thoughts off as he leaned back against the seat and sighed.

Suddenly he heard the familiar jingle that was his cellular phone's ringtone and pulled it out of his pocket. With a raised brow he checked the Caller ID.

"…Azula." He grumbled and flipped his phone open then held it to his ear.

"Yeah? Uh-uh. I know, Azula. Yes, I'm doing that 'dating thing' today. No, you don't have to be there. Go back to your spa treatment. What? Mom called? ….She won't be home for a month? Oh…Yeah…I see. Dad's gone on business for the next few weeks too? Uh-huh. Okay, sure. Yeah. I'll see you at home then. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and sighed loudly, slumping in his seat.

He felt so alone now, what with his mother still in the hospital and his father away. He never considered his sister much company because when she wasn't taunting him she was off doing her important girly things. It's not like he could have long heartfelt conversations with the servants either. So he would probably spend the next couple of weeks keeping to himself. Even with the girl from the contest, he knew nothing would come from it. His father was just determined for him to meet someone outside of the estate who wasn't friends with Azula. What kind of real relationship could be possibly expected from some fangirl? Nothing worthwhile, that's for certain.

"Prince Zuko," the driver rolled down his back window.

"Yes?" Zuko perked his head up. "What is it?"

"We're nearing the theatre," the driver replied. "You probably should pull yourself together and freshen up a bit now."

"Alright then, will do. Thanks, Kiba." Zuko tolled him as the window rolled back up.

Sighing, Zuko sat up and gazed in the mirror once one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of hair gel, then used it to part his bangs and smooth one side over his scar. Once he was sure his hair was in order he made sure his clothes were as wrinkle-free as possible. It was hard to relax in dressy attire. For a moment he debated a quick cigarette before leaving the limo but thought better of it. It wouldn't look good on his part to walk out with a smoke. Having an image and a reputation made things difficult at times.

Within moments of him being ready the limousine came to a stop. His door was opened to reveal a long red carpet leading to an open doorway. People flooded his path with cameras and microphones. Sighing, he stepped out, keeping his eyes on the floor. As he walked people darted in and out of his way asking him questions. He merely grumbled.

"No pictures, please," he held his hand in front of his face, shielding himself from the bright flashes.

After a walk that felt like an eternity he finally made it to the Theatre's doors. "Well, I'd better get this over with…."

Meanwhile, inside the theatre, was a major rush of excitement. The theatre itself was flooded with crowds all curious to see who the Prince would choose as his date. Katara stood on the main stage under the spotlight with the other girls, all trying their best not look appear nervous. She was secretly kind of envious of Mai and Ty Lee, who were both standing very tall and proud and talking amongst themselves. Not only did they give off an aura of perfection but their attire was downright jaw-dropping. Mai was wearing a long red velvet strapless dress that hugged her curves, as well as obviously expensive jewelry in all shapes and sizes and a pair of shining black high heels. Her hair was wrapped up in a neat bun. As for Ty Lee she was clad in a style pink halter mini dress with matching pink pumps. She wore her hair in a long flowing ponytail that hung over one shoulder. They both looked absolutely stunning an even the audience made sure to take note of it.

Katara then looked at the girls closest to her, Song and Jin. While they weren't as fabulous as the upper ring girls, they had plenty of talents to make up for it. Not to mention they also had their good looks about them and sense of style as well. Song was wearing a peach pastel blouse with a knee-length white skirt. On her feet she wore a simple pair of sandals and her hair was wrapped with ribbon. Jin, who was standing beside her, was clad in a pale green tank top with a dark green denim jacket worn over it, a long flowing black skirt, and a short pair of black boots. Her hair was just pulled back in a messy ponytail that seemed to work with her look. Even though they were of the same class, to Katara they looked absolutely radiant compared to her.

She then chose to look down at her own outfit. She had gone shopping with Sokka, Aang, and Toph the day before and they picked it out at one of the fanciest shops Toph knew of. Her top was made of pale blue knit and was sleeveless with a faux fur fluffy collar. On her feet was her favorite pair of Mary-Janes. She also wore a long denim skirt that had glitter sewn into it so it dazzled in the spotlight. Around her wrists she wore bangles in many colors and her hair was pulled back in the usual braid. She had even chosen to wear some light makeup. However, as pretty as she thought she was when she dressed that morning compared to the girls beside her she felt more average and ordinary than ever. With a sigh she finally decided to stop thinking about the competition and take a peek at her audience. Seated in the dozens of rows were all strangers to her.

A smile crossed her lips when she saw her brother and Aang standing off to the side. They caught her glance and waved, a big smile on Aang's face, a sort-of pout in Sokka's. She figured Toph was probably sitting with her parents somewhere. A grin couldn't help but form when she saw Aang mouth the words "Good luck" to her. For a brief moment she felt confident knowing her friends supported her. However, her heart began to flutter nervously when the back doors to the theatre burst open and a progression came marching in.

A rather short and stout man clad in a business suit stepped forward and picked up a microphone. "Announcing: son of Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa …Prince Zuko."

Katara's eyes widened and the room flooded with sounds of awe as the progression parted revealing a tall young man who kept his head low so his hair covered his face. He walked forward slowly, as if he was trying to stall for time. After a moment he stopped short. Someone standing off to the side caught his eye…Aang. Within moments Aang met his gaze with an icy glare. The too eyed each other for a minute as if dueling with their expressions, until Zuko was forced to keep moving forward.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at someone in the audience who happened to notice his scar. Several people gasped. Finally, he stopped just before the edge of the stage and sat down in the chair provided for him.

The man who appeared to be the announcer continued. "You all should know the rules. The Prince will first look you all over and make mental notes and then a variety of interviewers will ask you questions. Then your answers will be given to the Prince to review. Based on all this he will make his decision."

Zuko then took this as his cue to scan the row of girls lined up across the stage. One by one he made his notes. Too tall, too short, too large, too thin, too pale, too mean-looking, too depressed, too perky… With each girl who didn't meet his physical standards he waved them off and men in uniform escorted them out. After several minutes of humming and whispering the only girls left were Mai, Ty Lee, Song, Jin, and Katara. Then the interviewers went onstage…

It shocked Katara that she was one of the final five. She had thought that she'd be booed off just for her appearance alone. Nonetheless she made sure to answer all of the interviewer's questions. Favorite color? Blue. Favorite animal? Snow leopard. Future aspirations? Go to college and become a nurse. Hobbies? Sewing and helping her community. Special talents? Besides sewing and being a good friend? None that she could think of. After being questioned for what felt like forever but was only a matter of minutes she felt relieve when she saw them exit the stage and hand their notebooks to Zuko. This was it….

Everyone waited with baited breath during the hour or so it took for Zuko to read through all of the notes. They watched his facial expressions clearly as he nodded and hummed and occasionally raised a brow. It seemed to irk a few of the media reporters that he wasn't as interested in the contest as they felt he should be. It almost looked as if he could care less and was just doing it for the hell of it. Occasionally one would try to prod him for information but he would just wave them off. Finally he sighed, putting down the notes, and stood. He took the microphone from the announcer and stepped in front of the stage.

Mai and Ty Lee's expressions brightened when he pointed at them.

"You two," he said into the microphone. "While you're obviously both beautiful and talented…" Mai blushed and Ty Lee giggled. "You're the type of girls who like to put others down and have too much self-pride. If you wanted to, I'm sure you could have your parents buy a rich boyfriend for you. I have no need for spoiled brats. If I wanted to be around someone like that I'd hang around my sister more often. Step down, ladies."

Mai and Ty Lee both looked absolutely crestfallen as they were escorted away.

Zuko then shifted his attention to Song. "You," Her expression brightened. "You've got looks, brains, talent and humility. However, if I wanted a wonder in the kitchen I'd date my personal chef. Get out of my sight." His tone was so cold it sent shivers down Katara's spine. She felt sorry for Song as she too was taken away.

It was obvious Jin was next. He eyed her sharply. "Lovely sense in fashion, however if your interests matched how great you are at accessorizing I'd have more to do with you. Tea? Come on! You're better suited for my uncle! Go date him instead!" Jin was practically in tears as she ran off the stage with her escorts chasing after her.

Then there was silence. Everyone was stunned. What, no speech? No compliments or insults for Katara? Did he even notice her? The audience buzzed with talk. Katara just stood on the stage frozen under the spotlight. She watched as Zuko turned his back to her and whispered to some of the uniformed men in his party.

"The last girl left…The only one who seems to remotely resemble what I'm looking for….And the winner of the contest and the chance to spend a week with me living in the lap of luxury….Katara." Zuko announced into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and the same uniformed escorts helped Katara step off the stage and stand beside Zuko. The moment Katara was announced the winner Aang practically shouted "No!" but was silenced when a swarm of paparazzi surrounded the two. He had no idea she had a chance, he thought he was just being reassuring! He prayed that after a week Zuko would find no interest in her. Based on how Zuko treated the other girls, that was more likely than not going to happen. He hoped the week would come and go quickly so he could finally get the chance to tell Katara…

Katara squealed and ducked behind Zuko as men and women darted about, taking her picture and asking her questions. She was so shocked she couldn't even speak. Had she really been chosen? An ordinary girl like her? One with no particular good looks or special talents? A peasant from the lower ring? It was a hard concept to swallow. She looked up at Zuko who didn't seem fazed by the reporters at all. He just stood there, waving and looking serious. It caught her off guard when he finally spoke to her.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she perked up.

"Don't think I meant anything serious by this. I'm only doing it because I was told to. My father wouldn't listen to reason. It's not like it's love at first sight or something crazy like that." Zuko told her. "So for the next week I'll just be tolerating your presence until I can go back to my life."

Katara gasped, at a loss for words. Tolerate her? Who did he think he was!

"You'll be picked up on Monday morning and brought to my estate. Your escort will explain your schedule and what is expected of you. I will meet you later in the day."

"Okay," she whispered softly, her face fell. He wasn't serious about this at all….It would mean nothing….She really was just average…

Zuko grabbed her and held her close, "Now smile for the cameras."

It was hard but Katara to fake a smile but she did so. Soon the reporters left and Zuko abandoned the theatre with his procession of uniformed men. She was never so happy to be alone. It made her grateful when Sokka came up to her and offered to drive her home. That was one thing he was always good for. However she wondered where Aang had run off to. After the paparazzi left he'd vanished as well.

"I can't believe him! What an arrogant jerk!" Katara exclaimed as she climbed into his brother's car.

"What did you expect? The guy's a rich celebrity." Sokka shrugged as he started the engine.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me he's only going to 'tolerate' my visit. It's as if I'm nothing more than a spot of dirt on his fancy shoe!" she grumbled, sinking low in her seat.

Sokka sighed, "He's royalty, Katara. Of course you mean nothing to him."

"I know, you're right…Who am I kidding? No matter what I'm just plain old Katara," her voice was soft.

"Listen, maybe after a week of getting to know you things might be different," Sokka was obviously horrible at pretending to be optimistic.

"I doubt it."

"We'll just see what the week brings," Sokka shrugged as he turned the corner leading to their home.

He was right. She was just going to have to wait and see…

-------------

**Note:** End of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! (And yes, the fire will be a major plot point.) Keep reading and let me know what you think!

-------


	3. Chapter 3

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

-----------

**Disclaimer: **Again, I still don't own any of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Hurray! Chapter Three! I've been updating this one like mad, huh? I guess when the muse hits me, it hits me hard! Remember, in this story you should pay attention to details. They might wind up being key plot points later on! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Let's see what happens to Katara now…

-----------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Three: Ordinary Girls Should Not Act Like Experts on Royalty**

-----

If Monday had come any faster Katara would've thought she had been ill. It had been Friday afternoon when she was declared the winner of the competition. It was rather fortunate that the competition had fallen during her school's two week break. There was speculation that it had been planned that way all along…As if they were mainly targeting the younger girls. In any case, who wouldn't want to spend part of their vacation living with a Prince? As much disdain as she felt for how the Prince had treated her during their first yet short encounter, she still harbored excitement for her prize.

When she arrived home Friday evening she had received a phone call explaining what to pack and what time she would be picked up. Now it was Monday, only a few minutes passed one o'clock, and she was waiting on the front steps to her home with her knapsack, her suitcase, and her brother Sokka. Instead of going off to train at the local dojo with his friend Suki, like he always did on Mondays, he chose to stay at home and see Katara off. Whether it was just out of brotherly love or making sure it wasn't some kind of trick one wasn't able to tell. He stood on the stoop, leaning against the railing, eying the road. Clad in a green and white Rough Rhinos band t-shirt, a baggy faded pair of blue jeans, an his old worn pair of running shoes, he looked like any other typical young man of the lower ring. The only difference between him and the other boys was that he liked to keep his hair in a "warrior's wolf-tail" or "military style" as Katara tended to call it.

Katara, who was patiently seated on one of the steps, let out a sigh, "Well, they're not late…yet."

"Don't tell me you're actually excited about this?" Sokka arched a brow and looked down at his sister.

"How could I not be? For the next week I could bathe in chocolate mousse while buff macho guys clip my toenails and do my hair!" she replied with a smug grin.

"Why would you want to?" Sokka grimaced, making an awkward hand gesture.

She sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm, "I was just using it as an expression!"

"You're crazy, sis," he chuckled and then sighed before changing the subject. "So you're only doing this for the perks? It has nothing to do with the chance of hooking up with the number one bachelor of the century?"

"Did you not hear me in the car on Friday?" Katara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I admit it's not like I've had a heart-to-heart with the guy so I really don't know much about him, but he definitely didn't leave a very nice first impression with me."

"I'm shocked," Sokka smirked. "You've just won the chance of a lifetime. Other girls would kill to be in your shoes…and you're only going along with it for unlimited pampering. Awesome, I approve." He gave her a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Thanks Sokka," she laughed and nudged him in the leg with her elbow.

Within a few moments a long black stretch-limousine pulled up in front of their house. Both of the teens stared at it in mild shock, not quite expecting something so glamorous right away. It was hard to believe all of that was just for Katara… They blinked in surprise when one of the doors opened and a young woman wearing a navy business suit stepped out. She went up to their stoop and took Katara's belongings.

"Come along," It was hard to tell if her tone was more firm or pleasant. "You must be Katara, the contest winner."

"I am," Katara nodded.

"Are you all set to go?"

"Give me a moment please," Katara smiled then stood and got close to her brother.

Sokka smirked, "Have a good time, Katara."

"I'll be home in a week," she wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug. "Take good care of the house. No wild parties while I'm gone."

"Don't worry sis," he grinned. "I'll behave. Tell the Prince of Pricks I said hello."

Katara giggled and with that followed the woman into the limousine. She was surprised at how fabulous the inside was. The seat covers were real leather and the carpeting on the floor was shag. There was a television and a small bar at the front and mirrors in every corner. It amused her that the most expensive vehicle she had ever been in had just been a normal taxicab. Sighing contently she got comfortable in her seat and eyed the young woman who sat across from her. The woman pulled out a PDA and nodded.

"Hello Katara," she spoke up. "I'm Sumire and I'll be the one to assist you the next couple of days until we're sure you're settled."

"Pleasure to meet you," Katara smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks for taking my things by the way."

"No trouble at all," Sumire chuckled softly. "After all, you're a princess for the week. Opening doors and taking bags are going to be the least anyone does for you."

"Oh, right," Katara giggled despite herself. "Is there anything going to be expected of me? Or will I just have to go with the flow…do what the Prince wants?"

"Heavens no," Sumire shook her head. "A basic schedule has been written up for you for the week, however it can be changed to how you or the Prince sees fit based on how well things turn out."

"Lay it on me."

Sumire smiled and glanced at her PDA. "When you arrive today you will be shown to your quarters and allowed to lounge about and relax for the rest of the afternoon. We want to make sure you get yourself settled in before we put you two together. Now, the Prince will be busy with business so he won't be meeting you until this evening for dinner. You two will be taken to the Flying Boar, one of the restaurants owned by the Bei Fong family. After that, you're free to do as you please."

"Sounds nice," Katara tried not to snicker when she mentioned the Bei Fongs. Wait until she told Toph! "Anything else?"

"Well, the rest of the week will be fairly simple. Most of the events will be in the evening as the Prince has to do his duties as well." Sumire explained. "Tuesday will be spent at the Estate where you two can hang out and get to know each other if you wish. The Royal Family has one of the greatest entertainment systems in the country…It's practically a movie theatre. Surely you'll find a way to amuse yourselves."

Katara nodded, awaiting further instructions.

"Wednesday I will take my leave and you will be left up to your own devices during the day. You can call your friends or visit your brother. Just as long as one of the officials knows your plans that morning. The Prince has a meeting that day with June, you know, the model. A magazine wants to interview them. I don't really know much about it, my job is you at the moment. Anyway, that evening he will escort you to a formal gathering with other important families and celebrities of the city. This includes the Bei Fongs, Haru the male model who does promotional work for that shampoo brand, even that charming young star Aang."

"Aang? Really?" Katara's expression brightened.

"I see you're a fan," Sumire laughed.

"Well….Yeah, I guess you could say that…" A blush tinted Katara's cheeks.

Sumire nodded, "As for Thursday, it's pretty much open. We were thinking about arranging a shopping day for you and Princess Azula. Family ties are very important to them and if you want the chance of a relationship the family has to approve right? However, if she becomes unavailable or if you and the Prince would rather do something else it could be arranged. We felt we shouldn't overburden you by cramming events down your throat!"

"Thanks," Katara giggled. "I appreciate that, really. I think I may check in with Sokka again that day I don't know."

"Thanks fine," Sumire looked at her PDA again. "Friday you get a spa day to freshen yourself up for the evening. You two are going to the premiere of the second Avatar movie at the Palace Cineplex. Many other celebrities will be there as well as the paparazzi. So you'd better prepare yourself. "

"I'll take that to mind," Katara nodded. A second Avatar movie? So that's why Aang had been unavailable for so many months…and why he was being tailed by the media.

"Saturday evening should be a lot of fun," Sumire smiled. "The whole upper ring will be gathered at the Royal Estate for a Masquerade Ball. You and the Prince will be the Honored Couple. Everyone and anyone who matters will be there. Of course, everyone will also be wearing masks so the media thought it'd be pointless to even try to figure out who's who." She let out a chuckle. "So if you feel awkward about proper dance you won't have to worry about it being all over the press. I don't think the Prince would mind. He's never been into the fancy stuff all that much either."

Katara beamed, "That sounds lovely! I've always wanted to see what one of those was like…I bet everyone looks so beautiful too."

"Oh yes, you're going to have a special dress tailored for the occasion as well. A dress you get to take home with you and show off to all your friends!"

"Hah!" Katara laughed. "I'll just show it off to my brother because for once I'll have something better than him. He's the oldest so he got most of the new stuff while I got a lot of hand-me-downs."

"Well, this dress and anything else you buy while staying at the Estate, or if the Prince decides to show a soft side and give you gifts, you get to keep." Sumire told her. "Sunday will be the big press day where the Prince will announce if he'll stay with you or if it didn't work out for him. Be prepared for anything, not just the Prince's decision. His admirers and the media officials themselves can get to be a bit out of control."

"I understand," The younger woman nodded. "Thank you."

As they neared the main gates to the Estate, Sumire flashed Katara a grin. "If you need anything just ask. Well, here we are…"

"Here we are," Katara repeated softly.

Meanwhile, over at the Royal Estate, Zuko stood on the balcony outside his room and gazed out at the distance. His family owned a lot of land that consisted of rolling hills covered in flowers, and rare imported plants from many nations. Closer to home was the large outdoor swimming pool, tennis court, basketball court, and a special garden for yoga and meditation. The outside patio was large enough to seat a formal dinner party. To one side beyond the borders of his family's land, he could see part of the city. To the other, when he squinted, he could see the mountains where one of his homes used to be. This was a common hobby of his, just staring at what he had around him, thinking about life. It was a peaceful way to spend his break when he wasn't arranging meetings or filling out paperwork.

With a sigh, he stepped back into his room and closed the door behind him. The girl would be arriving soon so he had to find a way to look like he was busy. He wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as he possibly could. Suddenly, he got an idea. Smirking, he pulled out his cell phone and flopped back on his luxurious king-sized bed. He flipped it open and went through his library of numbers until he found the one he was looking for. Chuckling, he pressed the button and dialed the number.

"Hello," he said in a rather bored tone when the other person answered.

"Hey Prince, been a while," the other person replied, their tone a bit more playful.

"How've things with you been, Jet?" Zuko asked, feinting curiosity.

Jet chuckled into the phone, "Oh, fine. Bit boring considering I'm not such an important person like you are. Things have been somewhat of a drag."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Zuko said, trying to sound interested.

"So, why did you call me exactly?" Jet asked in a firm tone.

"I just really don't want to let the fools know that I've finished my business for the day. Today's the start of my week with some floozy who won the contest. The longer I can go without having to waste my time with her the better." The Prince explained with a sigh.

"That's right," Jet smirked. "The winner was announced. Obviously you've seen her, is she cute?"

"Eh, not the best looking of the bunch," Zuko replied. "But she seemed like the type most likely not to annoy me too much. A very plain and ordinary girl."

"I was just wondering," Jet chuckled. "Besides, I bet none of those fangirl could compare to your good looks, Prince."

Zuko had to cover his mouth with his hand so Jet wouldn't hear him snicker. "Thanks for the compliment, Jet, but I've told you this before. It's not going to happen."

"It's not like you don't go for that kind of thing, you know," Jet scoffed. "You told me before you go either way."

"Yeah, but none of my paths lead to you," Zuko's tone firmed. "I've also told you before that I consider you my friend. It wouldn't work out, trust me."

"It doesn't hurt a guy to dream then," Jet chuckled. "Eh, I'll just ask Azula."

"Yeah," Zuko smirked. "You go do that. I'm sure she'd fall all over your feet."

"Fine, I will," Jet replied in a playful tone, obviously joking. "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Zuko snapped the phone shut and laughed to himself. Even though Jet took any opportunity he could to hit on him he was still a fun person to talk to and usually brightened his mood. He knew he should be on his best behavior when he went to meet Katara later on. Being in a sour mood would only make the media gossip more anyway. He knew that all he had to do was just keep his cool and lay low. Eventually the week would end and things would go back to normal.

Jet laughed as he hung up his cell phone and clipped it onto his belt. Prince Zuko was a bit of a laugh at times. Little did Zuko realize, his good pal Jet was actually one of those tabloid bastards he despised. When the two had met nearly a year ago, it had been at a formal party and Jet had presented himself as a corporate official to get in undercover. That was also the lie he told Prince Zuko when they started talking and became friends. It benefited Jet greatly because anything deep Zuko confided in him was just more fuel for the magazine. Jet was one of the lead editor's for Fab Five magazine, one that focused on the lives of the important and usually had the best gossip. (Mostly about the royal family, thanks to Jet.) It was funny how it never dawned on Zuko how all of his secrets kept leaking. Jet was just a devious and clever bloke so he never got caught. Now that he knew what Zuko's plans were for the week, Jet decided to do something about it as well. He pressed a button on the speakerphone that sat on his desk.

The phone clicked and a voice was heard, "Yes, Editor Jet?"

"Get me Longshot and Smellerbee. I've got a fabulous mission for them this week."

"Will do, they'll be there shortly," the voice replied and clicked off.

"Excellent," Jet grinned and rested his chin on his folded hands. "This week should bring me some interesting results."

Katara was in awe when she was showed to her sleeping quarters. She thought the house was amazing when given the tour but the room made up for her was more glamorous than she could have ever imagined. The pale blue carpeting was soft beneath her feet and the walls were painted a light shade of violet that went well with the floor and indigo curtains that covered the windows. Once she was left alone and her bags unpacked she flopped back down in her queen-sized bed. The comforter was so fluffy she sunk into it like it was a cloud. She knew she would sleep well this week. After spending a moment lost in her comforts she sat up and looked around her room. There was a lamp and alarm clock on the nightstand to one side, on the other nightstand was a phone that she was told she had free use of. Across from her was a chest of drawers with a widescreen flat panel television hanging on the wall above it. One side of the room had the door to what she was told was a large walk-in closet cleared out for her. The other side had two large double-doors that led to her bathroom. Curious, she got up to take a look. She never had her own private bathroom before.

It was as beautiful as her bedroom. The floor was made of marble and she had two sinks and a large vanity mirror all to herself. There was also a decent sized shower stall and…the biggest tub she had every seen in her entire life. It was the size of the Jacuzzi at a hotel she had stayed at once. There were even water-jets! She smiled with excitement and knew she would be taking baths often. She also appreciated the small room within the bathroom that was closed off that had the toilet. It gave her a sense of privacy. She took a look around the sink and tub area. Even the soaps and shampoos looked and smelled luxurious. The Prince may have been a jerk but she knew she was going to enjoy herself. Even if it meant spending the entire week in her bathroom!

There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. A uniformed man came to tell her to get ready. The Prince would be downstairs in a matter of minutes. She thanked him then went to her closet to find something to wear. Glad it was dress-casual she pulled out a dark blue mini-dress and her favorite black heels. Sighing, she went into her bathroom to dress and primp herself.

"Well…" She muttered to herself. "Time to get ready to meet the "Prince of Pricks". Oh joy." Her voice feigned sarcasm.

If only she knew the Prince was as eager to meet her as she was to meet him…

-----

**Note:** End of Chapter Three! I hope you all liked it! Don't worry about Sumire. She's just going to be there to help Katara get settled in. However, as you can tell, Jet is definitely plotting something! Devious fellow, isn't he? And Zuko and Katara have their first date…The plot thickens! Thanks for reading so far! Let me know what you think!

---------------


	4. Chapter 4

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

-----------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or make any money from writing this.

**Notes(s):** Chapter Four, the long awaited first date! I like how some of you are already guessing Jet's plot…Heh, you'll just have to read and find out! (As for Aang and Zuko, that will be brought up later as well, don't worry.) Enjoy!

-----------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Four: Ordinary Girls Do Not Disrespect Royalty**

-----

If her heart had been beating any faster, Katara was certain it would burst from her chest. She hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. How would she greet him? Would he even pay her any attention? How does one go about on a date with royalty, anyway? She had never really been out on a real date before. The idea of this made her feel rather awkward and inexperienced. Hopefully, she prayed, the Prince wouldn't be a jerk about it.

Grumbling, Zuko outstretched his arms and allowed one of his many uniformed assistants to slip on his blazer. His lips in a firm frown; he adjusted his tie and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't understand why he was expected to dress his best to impress a girl he didn't even know, let alone like enough to even want to impress. Again, his entire outfit consisted of black except for the white dress shirt he wore and his deep red tie. As he was checking out his face he dabbed a bit of spit onto his fingers and ran them through his hair, parting his bangs to cover his scarred eye. It had only been about a month since he was let go from the hospital and knew he would have the scar for the rest of his life, but he still felt self conscious about it. The less likely people were to see it, the better. Sighing, he turned around and stood in front of the stairway, gazing up and waited for Katara.

Her hands were shaking as Sumire and another uniformed woman helped guide her to the top of the stairs. She looked down and in the sea of suit-wearing men she found the Prince. With a sigh, she began to descend the staircase, keeping her eyes on Zuko to check his reaction. Much like she expected, her appearance didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. She had a feeling he saw made-up women in dresses often and only the spirits knew how many he dated. Chances are this would turn out boring and mean nothing to him, much like she hoped. As long as he didn't behave like a fool or a jerk she was sure she could handle it. If they didn't speak the whole night, all the more better! A polite smile crawled across her lips as she stepped off the last step and stood in front of Zuko, looking up at him. He looked down at her, a serious expression on his face.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice showing no real emotion or excitement.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, and followed him as he turned around to make his exit.

As they boarded the limousine Zuko caught sight of one of his assistants who was tapping his ear. Zuko nodded and tapped his own and the other man gave him a wink. Katara noticed the odd gestures but merely shrugged. If it were that important it would've been explained. Once their bodyguards had boarded and the doors locked, they began to pull out of driveway and leave the grounds. The limousine was similar to the one Katara had ridden in earlier. It was probably the same one. They sat in silence for a while. Zuko had his eyes closed and he leaned back in his seat while Katara contentedly gazed out the window. So far so good, Katara thought to herself. The two of them paid no attention to how worried Sumire and the other assistants were. They whispered amongst themselves, occasionally pointing to either Zuko or Katara.

Finally, Sumire spoke up. "Katara, have you ever been to this restaurant before?"

"No," Katara shook her head. "It's always been too pricey for us."

Zuko snorted and shook his head. Katara chose to ignore it for the time being.

"What do you think about the Estate? Like your room okay?"

"Oh it's absolutely lovely," Katara sighed, a dreamy expression in her eyes. "It's even better than I imagined, thank you." As she said her "thank you" she cast a glance at Zuko, making sure he knew she was thanking him as well.

"Go on, just thank them," Zuko said coldly. "I didn't invite you into my home. They did."

"Zuko…" Sumire hissed and then whispered. "Be nice. She's your guest."

"That's Prince Zuko," he snapped and shot Sumire a glare. She backed down and scooted back in her seat. "If you're going to work for me show some bloody respect."

"Yes, sir," Sumire nodded then looked away.

Feeling a bit bad for Sumire, Katara tried to bring up conversation with him herself. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I have my hobbies," he replied, crossing his arms. "But I mostly just like to do nothing."

"Sounds boring."

"To you, maybe. But that's because you're lower ring. Poor people have to constantly be occupying their time with activities or else they'll feel their life is meaningless." Zuko told her, his tone bitter.

"My life is not meaningless," Katara's tone firmed and she glared at him.

"Tell your sob-story to someone who cares." Zuko replied with a wave of his hand. "At the moment, to me you're worth as much as the quid I have in my pocket."

"Did you just call me cheap?" Katara snapped, starting to get frustrated.

"Maybe I did," Zuko smirked. "Not that it matters."

"Jerk," Katara muttered under her breath so he wouldn't hear her and turned around to give him her back. Zuko grumbled and looked out the window on his side, not feeling the least bit sorry for his comments.

When they arrived they left the limo in silence. The bodyguards surrounded them so any press around wouldn't get the chance to bombard them with questions and photographs. Upon seeing the procession the doors to the restaurant opened and the hostess greeted them with a smile. With a wave of her hand she led them to a special table for two, set up in the back of the restaurant. As they weaved through the crowds Katara couldn't help but blush when she noticed everyone was staring at them…Staring at her.

As they walked by one particular table she caught the eye of another girl eying her. Casting a glance she recognized the girl to be Mai from the contest. Seeing her with Zuko Mai gave her a cold and deadly glare, mouthing "You'll regret this" before going back to eating with her family. Sighing and shaking her head Katara made her way to her table and sat across from Zuko. The menus were laid out before them and the party that followed them all hid away in their respective corners, doing their guard duty to protect the Prince. Already knowing that this food was much to fancy for her she looked up from her menu to eye the young man she had come with. She could tell he didn't particularly care for the food either by how many times his brow furrowed and the distinct humming he made.

Again she tried to approach him with courtesy, "Can't find anything that strikes your fancy either?"

"I'm just buying time," he replied rather flatly, closing his menu and setting it down.

"I thought you wanted this date to end quickly?" she smirked, playfully batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, I do," Zuko frowned and surveyed the room. "However if I were to end it too quickly it would look bad on my part."

"Rather make me look like the fool, is that it?" Katara frowned as well, crossing her arms.

"Depends how it goes," Zuko half-shrugged. "Try to look like you're acting pleasant though."

"Why?" her eyes had a dangerous glint. "Afraid I'll ruin your perfect image?"

Zuko grumbled, "It's already been-" when he was cut off because the waitress had come to take their order.

"Now what would Ba Sing Se's finest couple like to have on this wonderful evening?" the waitress asked with a bright smile. Zuko grimaced and Katara shuddered at the comment.

"I'll just have a salad and a glass of water," Katara told her, sounding as polite as possible having come from a near-argument with Zuko. "I don't eat much, thank you."

The waitress smiled and turned to Zuko, "And you, your highness? What can I get for you?" Zuko winced at what she referred to him as.

"Your roast duck," he told her. "And a scotch on the rocks."

"Alright then," the waitress snapped her notebook shut with a bright grin. "Your food will be out in a jiffy! Anything for the Prince's special date." And with that she scurried off to deliver the order to the chef.

"Drinking?" Katara raised a brow.

"If I want to survive the night I have to," he replied, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Are you saying I'm a bore now?" Once again her arms were crossed.

"A bit of a drag as well," Zuko said airily and then smiled when their drinks were set down before them. He took a rather long sip just to annoy her.

"Hmph!" Katara snatched her glass of water, and knocked down a large gulp as if it were a shot before nearly slamming the glass back down on the table. She was really trying her hardest to keep cool but he gave off such vibes that just got on her nerves.

Zuko smirked, "Have I offended you?"

"Not yet you haven't," she muttered and averted his gaze.

"Good," he took another sip. "I'd hate to make a girl cry."

"You'd never be able to do that to me," Katara scoffed, still refusing to look at him.

"Then I won't even bother trying," Zuko frowned.

They sat in silence for a while. Not once did they even attempt to look at each other as they both exchanged exasperated sighs and sipped their drinks. This date was destined to be a failure right from the get-go and Katara definitely knew it. They were just too different to get along. It was a relief when the food was brought to their table. Now they had an excuse not to speak.

Zuko smirked as he ate his roast duck. He had a very primp and proper way about him as he ate. Even how he handled his chopsticks seemed well-trained. Meanwhile Katara casually sipped her water and fiddled with the lettuce on her plate. Slowly Zuko's attitude was making her lose her appetite, so she was glad she didn't order anything spectacular. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. Aang knew him so maybe he would be a subject they could both agree upon. Noticing Zuko's choice of a meal, she smirked.

"My friend Aang," she began after setting down her chopsticks. "You know, the actor, doesn't approve of eating anything that was once alive and breathing. He says it's cruel to sacrifice one's life for the sake of a meal."

"I know him," he scoffed after swallowing a mouthful. "He's Buddhist, that's why. That's what they believe. However, I don't." He took another bite just to spite her.

"Well," Katara frowned. "It's morally wrong. Animals shouldn't have to suffer for the sake of one person's supper. That's why Aang makes a stand for animal rights."

"He's daft," Zuko snorted. "Not everyone can live on tofu and bean sprouts. Some people like their meat."

Katara glared at him, "He is not! Aang does so much good for the world even though he's a celebrity! He gives back for everything he takes!"

"Hardly," Zuko grumbled low so she wouldn't hear. "Sure, he puts up that kind of front for the press but have you ever been to his home?"

"No," she replied with a sigh, shaking her head. "I haven't."

"Then you shouldn't be talking about things you have no proof of," he rolled his eyes and took another bite of his food. "I have a feeling he lives a rather wasteful life in his trailer while he's filming."

"Look who's talking about living wastefully!" Katara practically exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed. "Your mansions are nothing but wastes of effort and space! Do you really need all that for four people? I don't think so!"

"And I bet your good friend Aang told you all this," Zuko's voice had a tone of bitter sarcasm. "Surely you listen to his wise words of wisdom, no matter if they are actually true or not."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Zuko," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh? And you don't think you're getting on mine?" he raised a brow, slamming his chopsticks on his plate. "And that's Prince Zuko to you."

"First you insult me by calling me cheap and boring. Then make fun of the fact I'm not as rich as you," her eye twitched slightly as her rage boiled.

Zuko smirked, "I only speak the truth."

"Then you have the audacity to speak ill about Aang who happens to be a very good friend of mine!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zuko arched a brow. "I mean, come on. A commoner from the lower ring like you, friends with such a famous person? Please."

"Why else would he have come to see me at the final judging?" Katara snapped, standing up. "I wouldn't lie about that! Unlike you. I know for a fact you lie to the media."

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?" Zuko stood as well, slamming his hands on the table. "Where's your proof?"

"A year ago, you claimed that you'd use some of the royal funds to build a school for the underprivileged," Katara stated, frowning. "However, I was told by my friend Toph who was told by her parents that instead your funds were put towards adding onto one of the upper ring schools instead. By the way, Toph is the daughter of the Bei Fong family."

"Stop being ridiculous," Zuko snarled. "Lies will get you nowhere. Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"It's not a lie and you know it!" Katara exclaimed, slamming her hand hard on the table. "And maybe I am trying to make you look bad because you deserve it!" At this point, there were many onlookers from the other tables and the security was starting to look worried.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Zuko snapped and leaned in close, so his fiery glare met her gaze. "What could a lower ring tramp like you know about the ways things work with my family?"

At that instant, she slapped him hard across the face. He even looked stunned for a moment. A majority of the onlookers gasped and several security personnel inched closer.

"Don't you DARE call me a name like that!" she said in a bitter tone. Her voice was so cold it sent a chill down his spine. "Just because I'm not rich does not mean I don't have any self respect! Besides, not everyone dreams of being a wealthy selfish prick like you!" At this point the security stood behind them, ready to make their move if things got out of hand.

"What makes you think you have the audacity to speak to me that way?" Zuko raised a fist, which one of the bodyguards caught before he could make a blow. He shot him a glare. "And how dare you lay a hand on a member of the Royal Family!" Two of the other guards got a hold of Katara as well.

"I'm glad! Maybe it'll teach you some damn respect you jerk!" Katara snapped, grateful someone was holding her back because she was sure she would've gone off on him otherwise.

"You'll regret this night," Zuko said angrily, storming off. Several of the guards dashed after him. Katara sighed and slumped back against Sumire, who happened to be the one holding onto her.

"We'd better call for two separate limos," Sumire whispered to the guard behind her. "This did not go as well as we had hoped."

------

**Note(s):** Oh, a bit harsh right? Didn't go quite as we hoped Well, that's Zuko for you, and of course Katara had to stick up for Aang. Don't worry; things might get better for them in the future. We can only hope! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! More to come soon!

------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** (This should be like standard by now.) I do not own anyone or anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Chapter Five! Hurray! Yeah, the date didn't go too well, did it? It's not as if anyone was expecting it to knowing Zuko's attitude! Now we're onto Tuesday…What're they going to do now? Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! (By the way, if any of my phrase usage confuses you I'm deeply sorry. I just have a very peculiar speech pattern that tends to overflow in my writing. Some common terms you might see are "quid" which is equivalent to a "fiver" or when someone has five dollars. (Or in this case five of whatever their currency is.) "Daft" and "dim" both basically mean not bright, clueless, or foolish. Hope this helps and again, I apologize!)

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Five: Ordinary Girls Should Mind Their Own Business**

-----

Midday light fluttered into Katara's room between the blinds of her window and kissed the side of her face. She awoke slowly, blinking and stretching. She could hardly believe she had slept in so late, it was already passed noon! It may have had to do with the stress from the previous evening, which did not go well. Whenever she was stressed out she tended to try to sleep it off. To Katara, she preferred to be pleasant after a fight as a way of saying she can forgive the other person. Sleep helped her with that.

After departing the restaurant Katara and Zuko boarded separate limousines. Their team of bodyguards didn't want to risk anymore confrontation between the two that evening. Poor Sumire had to sit there and listen to Katara blather on about what a terrible person her boss was all while trying to calm her down. It was not her place to insult the Prince, as much of a jerk as he may have been. As Katara's assistant she knew it was her job to make sure she was content with her stay. All Katara could do on the trip back to Royal Estate was complain about Zuko's behavior and how many times he had insulted her and felt pleased about it. She also mentioned she wasn't the least bit sorry for slapping him, even if it meant under any other circumstance she would have most likely been sued.

The moment Zuko sat down in his limo the alcohol started pouring. His usual assistants knew what he liked after a stressful encounter. He alternated between Gin and Rum, all the while telling them he never really wanted to do this in the first place. They sat there in silence, nodding in agreement even if they didn't really mean it. As much of a loner as the Prince was, they also knew he liked having confidence that people sided with him. They rather liked Katara and secretly agreed Zuko expressed bad judgment and poor behavior around her. He continued to complain about her obnoxious attitude and her knack for lying, and how when the week was over he would be glad to be rid of her. Zuko blamed his father for putting him up to this and that instead of fielding some lower ring brat he should've been spending time with his mother, who was "in the bloody hospital for crying out loud". He then said next time Azula should be the one forced through this, before rolling over and dozing in his corner from the rush of alcohol.

When Katara's limousine pulled up in front of her wing, Sumire guided her to her room. She told her that she thinks they had enough of each other for one evening and that Katara should just relax and watch some television before bedtime. Katara was in much agreement with this. In fact, she rather enjoyed lying on her nice big bed in her pajamas while flipping through hundreds of channels she never even knew existed. If there was any way to recover after a fight with a spoiled teenager, this was it. She decided then that she wouldn't mind never seeing the Prince again for the rest of the week if it meant she could continue reaping all the benefits of life as royalty. As stressed out as she was, that night she slept rather comfortably in a sea of feathered pillows and down-filled comforters. All the while when the Prince returned he drank himself to sleep.

Yawning and stretching her arms, Katara decided what she wanted to that day. Based on what Sumire said the night before, she would not be required to meet with Zuko unless she really wanted to. She had a feeling at this point Zuko was as eager to hang out with her as she was to spend time with him…Not at all. Filled with a content feeling of freedom she looked out her window and gazed at the distance. She had never seen a more beautiful sight; it was like she was in a whole different world. Smiling, she remembered wanting to take a bath and stepped into the bathroom. Now this would be a luxurious way to spend her day…

Meanwhile Prince Zuko, who had been awake since the early hours of the morning and still retained a screaming headache, was hard at work in his office. Even though he had company he was not expected to use it as an excuse to take a vacation from his duties. He sat at his desk, flipping between his two computer monitors and his datebook. When you're of an important family you're expected to meet with all kinds of people. In the few hours he had been awake he was already scheduled to speak at several schools and have dinner with the Bei Fong family. Not only that but he had to keep track of his father's and his sister's schedules because they weren't home so he had to arrange things for them as well. Emails were going back and forth as fast as he could type them and his hand hurt from constantly holding a pen.

This was one of the major misconceptions people had about the Royal Family. As elaborate as their lives may have seemed, they still did most of the actual work themselves. Sure, they had cooks, maids, and guards to help them out. However, when it came to actual work, like office-work and speechwriting, they did it all themselves. On the outside they looked selfish and uptight because of their money and power, but in reality they worked just as hard as the poor man who worked two jobs to feed his family. The only difference is they did a different kind of work that those who had never actually done it themselves wouldn't be able to comprehend. Sometimes it became so stressful Zuko even wished he had gone the way his uncle had, and abandoned the Royal Family to start his own business. Now, his uncle Iroh owned half of the tea shops in the city, one of them he even worked in on a daily basis just like any other average employee! Though Zuko would soon shrug those thoughts off when he stopped to appreciate all that he had, especially when he did things with his mother. If he left, he wouldn't be able to see her again.

Thinking of his mother, Zuko remembered he still had damage reports to fill out. The fire at their Mountain Estate had done a great deal of damage, and crews were still cleaning up the mess. He had been avoiding it for quite some time because just thinking about it brought horrible thoughts upon him. It made him feel guilty because he knew the cause of it. However, he refused to announce it and instead lived with the guilt tormenting and paining him. Every time he heard about his mother's status it hurt him even more.

Thinking about the fire, he knew that just an hour before laying down for a nap he saw his sister enter his parents' room with a can of gasoline and a blowtorch. The memory still haunted his mind every night. However, because he felt such loyalty to his sister and knew it would ruin her if she got sent to jail, he never said anything. What made matters worse is the fact he had been so naïve to her plot when he saw her walk by, and instead just shrugged it off for the sake of a nap. He knew that by her wanting to start a fire she intended to kill her entire family. What foiled her plot was her mother catching onto the fire as early as she could and managed to save her husband and son all the while risking her own life. Zuko blamed himself for not stopping Azula.

As if someone had been reading his mind, the phone rang. With a sigh he reached into his pocket and answered it. He frowned upon hearing the voice and knew who it was.

"Hello doctor?" Zuko said into the phone in a very serious tone. "Is everything alright... Yeah, uh-huh. I knew about the internal damage. Third degree burns? Uh-huh? Surgery….unsuccessful? What? Wait, what are you saying? Are you telling me she's….? No! You're lying! You're just covering it up! Liar! She's not….She's not……" There was a long silence. "Thank you, doctor."

He snapped his phone shut and it dropped to his desk with a loud clatter. Zuko sat there in a stunned silence, his eyes completely devoid of all emotion. He watched as his inbox filled with dozens of emails but did nothing about it. All he did was sit there and process what he just heard. He knew right from the start the doctor would only call him if it happened…

His worst fear had come true.

Lady Ursa, his mother, was dead.

Katara stripped from her clothing and slipped into the tub. It smelled delicious because she had filled it with vanilla scented bathsalts she had found. She felt so relaxed as the warm water heated her skin and the steam caressed her face. All the stress from her fight with Zuko seemed to just wash away with the water. Her eyes closed and she rested her head against the cushioned headrest. With one hand she pressed the button that activated the jets. She giggled as she felt the pumping of bubbles massage against her. With a sigh she allowed herself to slip into deep thought as the water soothed her spirit.

She thought about her brother who probably had a bunch of his friends over for a party at that very moment. Even though she told him not to do things, he tended to do them anyway so she became used to it. Expecting to return home to a major mess she was partially glad she had the rest of her week left. Her mind then drifted to thoughts about Aang, who had been a partial cause to her fight with the Prince. He was such a dear friend to her, and she knew he would never tell her a lie. How Zuko could think such a thing was beyond her comprehension. She knew Aang, he was kind-hearted and noble, and she trusted him. When she got the chance she wanted to call him to talk, and then she remembered that he'd most likely be at the gathering the next day. That thought excited her, even if it meant she would have to go there with Zuko…Zuko. Finally, and partially against her will, her thoughts then drifted to him. HE had been so cruel….She couldn't help but wonder why.

Zuko had been her enemy since the first word he uttered to her. She could hear the bitter contempt in his voice. How could she expect him to actually give a damn about her? She was mad and maybe even a bit dim for thinking such a thought in the first place. He was rude to her, had even insulted her and her friends. What good could she expect to come from them spending any sort of time together? Even Aang didn't seem to like him at least that was the vibe she got whenever they had talked about the Prince. If only she had trusted his better judgment! Now she knew the truth. The famous Prince Zuko was an arrogant, stuck-up, selfish prick and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Katara was certain about that, so it would be pointless for her to even try.

Meanwhile Zuko darted back and forth in his bedroom, pacing. How could this have happened? Why wasn't his father there? Why didn't anyone seem to care but him? Thoughts of all kinds flooded his mind and he grumbled and sputtered like an angry cat at them all. Such thoughts were foolish. Of course his father and sister weren't there. When you're royalty, your world doesn't stop for you even if someone you were close to had died. Of course they weren't there for her. Zuko was even told by one of the uniformed officials that the service for his mother's passing would be held after the week was over, when the rest of his family returned from their dealings. It wasn't that they didn't really care; it was because their schedules were too busy. Nothing ever stops, not even death.

His mind then began going elsewhere. He started to blame himself. He was home all this time! Why wasn't he with her? Why couldn't he be there when she needed him most? He was almost certain that was why she had died. Her precious boy wasn't there for her. She probably thought he didn't care about her anymore. Slowly he began to fill with rage. It was all because of the stupid contest. It was all Katara's fault! If he didn't have to stick around because a bunch of dumb media-heads wanted him to pick some floozy for a week-long field trip he could've used that time to spend with his mother! If Katara didn't have to be there he probably could've saved her! Yes! It was all that worthless peasant's fault! His mind boiled with rage and he clenched his fists. It was as much her fault as it was…his fault.

Later that evening when Katara had finally ended her bath she decided to wander the halls and explore. The guards didn't seem to mind because they nodded and smiled when they saw her walk by in her nightdress. As she wandered she took her time to appreciate everything around her. They certainly weren't careless when it came to building the place! She smiled at the pretty artwork that adorned the walls and giggled at a family photograph of a younger Zuko and Azula playing in an inflatable pool. Who could've known Zuko once had an innocent side to him? Smirking, she continued to follow wherever the hallway intended to lead her…Which just happened to be by the Prince's bedroom.

She was jerked from her musings when she heard a cry of anguish. There was only one other time when Katara had heard such a yell. It had been when she was small and her father received that terrible phone call. The phone call from the hospital that reported her mother had died in a car accident on her way home from grocery shopping. She had watched in horror as her father slammed down the phone and let out a heart-stabbing wail that brought tears to her eyes and heard when he told Sokka their mother wasn't coming home. She knew that emotion all too well. Hesitantly, she tiptoed to his door and pushed it open a crack.

When she looked inside she saw him standing on front of his window, holding a framed photograph. All over the floor she saw photos of all shapes and sizes that looked as though they had been torn out from albums and scrapbooks. They all had one thing in common…Lady Ursa, his mother, was in each and every one of them. Katara could only guess what had happened but knew the feeling. Something had happened to his mother and he was going through much grief. Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It shocked her too, for feeling such an emotion about someone who had called her a horrible name the night before. She knew he didn't care one lick about her, but seeing him like that made her lip tremble.

Slowly, she pushed the door open more and stepped inside. If Zuko was aware of her presence he showed no sign of it. He just continued to stand there and eye the photograph in his hand. For the longest time Katara just stood there, frozen to the spot. She wasn't sure how to act, whether or not she should stay or go. Her mind flooded with ideas and decisions. Finally she settled upon the one that seemed like the best option. She hoped she wouldn't regret it…

"Zu- Prince Zuko…" she whispered quietly, inching closer to him.

Zuko didn't even bother turning his head. "…What do you want?"

"Are you…Are you alright?" Katara's voice faltered for a moment.

"I'm fine," he replied flatly, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry to barge in…but…I was in the hallway and I heard you…Sounded as though you were hurt…" she told him quietly.

"Why would you care anyway?" Zuko snapped. "If I was in pain don't you think my assistants would be in here to help me? Bitch."

Katara ignored what he called her because she could tell by the tone of his voice he was in pain. "Zuk- Prince Zuko…You may not care about me but I know what you're going through…If it is what I think it is…I can understand…I do understand,"

"You know nothing," Zuko snapped bitterly, hi free hand forming a fist.

"Zuko…" Katara dropped the formality. She was tired of it. "Listen to me; I do know what it's like. I know better than anyone else you've ever dealt with!" She was a mere inch away from him at this point and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, he didn't even bother to shrug it off.

"Oh yeah?" he finally turned his head and shot her a glare. "How would you know anything about it?"

"Because…" her voice lowered to a whisper and she closed her eyes to keep from crying. "When I was little my mother…I lost my mother too."

For a brief instant, Katara could've sworn she saw a flicker of empathy in his eyes, but his expression soon hardened to scorn. "Get out of my sight!" he grabbed her hand and flung her backwards so she hit the door.

"But…Zuko….I…" She had a gaping aghast expression. She didn't expect this kind of reaction…

"I said leave!" he shouted, flinging the photo he was holding at her head. She ducked just in time so it missed and shattered against the wall.

Shaking with fear, anger, and sadness, she raced out of the room before he could try anything else, slamming the door behind her. As she slumped against the wall she could hear him cry out once more. He was in so much pain one couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him… Even though even now, he chose to be rude with her, she now knew why. When he felt pain he acted upon it by crawling into his shell and hiding away. For fear of losing his image he refused to express how he truly felt. Instead of trying to help himself he acted upon pain negatively and took it out on other people. Now, that she finally understood, she didn't feel so angry with him anymore.

To her surprise, tears started pouring down her cheeks. She sniffled and tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Sighing, Katara realized she was crying for him…because she knew he wouldn't.

-----

**Notes(s):** Could it be? Is there a relationship beginning to blossom? Who knows! Poor Zuko though…It'll only get worse for him! Or could it get better? Nobody knows yet! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!

-----------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_Just an Ordinary Girl _

------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or any of the plot devices from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". I also make no money from writing this because the last time I checked my bank account I'm still very poor.

**Note(s):** Onto Chapter Six! The big Wednesday! This day will probably have to be divided into two chapters…Yeah. Definitely two will be required. Too much going on. I'm very sorry for killing off Ursa, but it had to be done. As for that "finally bringing them together" you'd be surprised. I have a lot more in store for these two than you may think. Keep reading if you're curious! I promise you won't be disappointed! (And I thank you all very much for your lovely reviews and favorites. It makes me smile to know people like my work!)

------------------

**_Just an Ordinary Girl _**

** Chapter Six:**** Ordinary Girls Should Not Be Meddlers **

-----

Ah, Wednesday. How quickly it came. It seemed it was as if it were only yesterday Katara had been dropped off at the Royal Estate. Now it's been two days passed and her assistant, Sumire, had taken her leave to resume her work helping to keep the press off the grounds. Katara was finally on her own to do as she pleased. She knew that based on the schedule she would not have to see Prince Zuko again until the evening, when there would be a formal event in the Royal Grand Ballroom. If Zuko even planned on going that is, because after the previous night, she no longer knew what to expect of him.

She couldn't believe her behavior anymore. Now that she finally understood why he was acting like such a prick, she felt rather sorry for him. His mother had been in the hospital since the fire, and the damage had finally taken its toll on her. Of course he would be upset. It was a common statement in the media Zuko related more to his mother while Princess Azula took after her father. Katara didn't know much about the fire except for what she read about in the newspaper and heard on the television. Based on what she did know it was tragic and devastating. Lady Ursa was considered a hero for risking her life to save her family. After seeing Zuko in that kind of pain she couldn't help but regret her attitude towards him. Her only problem was, now, she wasn't sure what to do with herself if he was to continue to act so cross with her. She might snap at him again like she did on their first date, she really didn't know.

However, Katara felt a rush of excitement at the thought of her plans for that evening. The event was described to her as being very proper and elaborate. She would be expected to wear a dress and use her best manners. It wouldn't be quite as big as the ball on Saturday, but it would be enough of an ordeal for her to act her best. In a way, it was like a practice for the ball. What filled her with even more pleasant thoughts, though, was knowing that her friends Aang and Toph would be there. Of course Toph would be accompanying her mother and father, as she usually did whenever she described such events to Katara. Aang himself was considered an honored guest. Though Katara couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like with Aang and Zuko in the same room. Based on what she heard from each of them they seemed to share a strong dislike for one another. She could only hope they didn't break out into a fight!

She giggled at the thought of the two fighting at the party. Especially with so many fancy rich people looking on and staring. A smirk crossed her lips when she imagined them fighting for a different reason…She thought of them both fighting over her. An impossible thought, she knew well. Aang considered her a close friend and she was almost certain by now that Zuko probably hated her every being. It was a dream she and her friends at school all shared. Two rich, handsome, and famous boys fighting for her love? What girl couldn't want that!

Smiling to herself, she rolled over and pulled the phone off her nightstand. It had been a few days and she was sure her brother was probably worried about her. Again it was late in the morning so she was sure he would be awake. Katara only hoped she would be able to catch him before he went out to rustle up some mayhem with his friends. Sokka was usually pretty good for that based on how many times their principal left angry messages on their answering machine. Typical Sokka, and oh how Katara loved him dearly. Grinning, she held the phone to her ear and dialed the number.

"…Hello?" came the sleepy voice of Sokka on the other end.

"Hey Sokka, it's me," Katara chuckled. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't," Sokka replied, smirking. "I was just about to find something for breakfast before going out."

She smiled, "I'm guessing you don't really care about what I've been doing?"

"What? Did he try to get in your pants or something?" he replied rather flatly between bites of what she could guess was bacon.

"Total opposite," Katara laughed. "He was a bit of a jerk actually, but hey, I can forgive him."

"Oh wow, Passive Katara," Sokka grinned after he swallowed. "Color me shocked."

"You heard about what happened to Lady Ursa right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, though she couldn't see it. "The news said she died in the hospital after surgery yesterday. Her funeral is sometime next week."

"Well," Katara sighed. "She's Prince Zuko's mother, that's the obvious part, and he…didn't take it well. I don't think he liked her being in the hospital all that much either."

"Hah!" Sokka laughed. "He's such a Momma's Boy."

"That's not funny, Sokka!" Katara snapped. "I remember you being pretty sad too when Mother died so you're one to talk!"

"It's different…" Sokka grumbled to himself before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you wouldn't believe who I'm seeing today."

Katara smirked. "Suki, I know, duh."

"Nope," he grinned. "Toph."

"Toph?"

"Yep," Sokka replied, obviously pleased with himself. "She's going to some fancy thing tonight at the Royal Estate and wanted to hang out before she had to leave. I know Aang's going to be there too."

"I know about that, Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes. "I have to go with the Prince as well."

"Then why am I left out?" Sokka whined. "It's not fair!"

"You're not rich, remember?" Katara chuckled. "I'm only going because I won that contest."

"Oh, right," Sokka smacked his forehead with his palm. "Duh, I almost forgot. Man, I feel dumb…"

"Back on topic," Katara told him firmly. "You and Toph…Whatever happened to Suki? I thought you liked her!"

"I do like her," Sokka replied with a frown. "However, it's only as a friend. We have too much fun at the dojo. She said she couldn't spar with a lover because it would hurt her to have to hit him. I agreed to that so we're not going out. It would damage our friendship. Besides, she has a pretty nasty kick I still have to figure out how to block. I can't bear to lose that kind of skill now."

"Oh right," she rolled her eyes. "You and your martial arts training. I'm surprised you still haven't broken any bones yet. Anyway, so what's with the sudden interest in Toph? Anything happen while I was away?" She arched a brow.

"It's not like that, Katara," he smirked. "This is the first time I'm meeting her one and one. We're just hanging out, it's not a date."

Katara laughed, "You know what the gossip columnists say! Hanging out leads to talking, talking leads to dating…"

"Sis, she has no interest in me," Sokka sighed. "We're friends. I've got as much of a chance with her as you do with the Prince of Pricks."

"None," Katara smirked.

"Exactly," he pointed out as he swallowed another bite of his food. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's almost noon and I promised to meet her at the arcade at twelve-fifteen."

"Alright then," Katara laughed. "You two have fun; I'll talk to you later."

"Don't do anything to Prince Doofus I wouldn't do," Sokka told her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Sokka, I won't," she smiled. "Bye."

"See ya!"

Katara laughed and rolled over in her bed after she had hung up. Sokka was always fun to talk to and he sounded like he was doing okay. It was curious about what was up with Toph and him though. Especially since before all he could talk about was how great Suki was. It was Yue before that too. Would her friend, Toph, wind up being like just another of those girls? She'd hoped not. Mostly because she knew if Sokka hurt her she'd get him back and it wouldn't be pretty. Toph was always good for that kind of thing.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko sighed and slumped down in the luxurious leather chair that had been set up for him at the studio. Muttering to himself, he eyed the woman sitting in the chair beside him. She was fairly tall, with pale skin so white it was almost glowing, her dark almond-shaped eyes looked wicked and deliciously dangerous, and her full red-painted lips were pulled up in a smirk. She wore a long velvet strapless dress and a pair of glittering black stilettos; her long black hair fell loose around her shoulders and framed her face to define her elegant features. Again Zuko wore a regular black suit, and even he felt underdressed compared to her. This woman was June. She was a world famous super model, elegant and pretty with a vicious personality, and she was Prince Zuko's ex-girlfriend. It made him wonder why he even agreed to this in the first place. Even though she was much older than he was and notorious for having multiple relationships at once, it was still known she fancied him greatly. Being around her was like being a prisoner chained to the wall who was waiting for a whip…and she was the dungeon master.

The interviewer pulled up a chair in front of the two, motioning to the several camera men that it was about time to begin. She told them the network and the kind of questions that would be asked. June looked rather pleased. However Zuko looked as though he'd rather jump off a bridge than put up with this. He grudgingly agreed to stay though if it meant he could avoid Katara for a few more hours. After the previous night he couldn't bear to face her. The look on her face when she confessed her past did it for him. Now, he just couldn't do it…

"Hello viewers," the woman said into the microphone while a camera zoomed in. "I'm Chun Lee and this is a special Celebrity Supernova interview. I'm hear with last year's famous couple, Prince Zuko and famous model June. Say hello to your fans, you two."

"Hello dears," June said to the camera in her smooth syrupy voice that dripped with sex appeal. "It just pleases me to finally be in the Prince's presence again."

"Hi," Zuko held his hand up and let it drop, looking away from June. Naturally, she frowned.

"Now tell me," Chun Lee smiled and held up her notebook. "How does it feel to be together after a year of being apart?"

"I'm just devastated," June sighed; her sad tone was obviously fake. "This was the most honest and true relationship I ever had. Heaven knows I never wanted it to end."

Zuko snorted, "Hah, so says the woman who at the same time was sleeping with Haru, that one chick who co-starred in the Avatar movie, and my own uncle!" Everyone in the studio gasped.

"Oh but Zuko," she whined. "You know I was only fooling around. You're the only man I ever loved…" She tried to caress his face but his hand shot out to stop her before she could touch him.

"Bullshit," he snapped and gave her an icy cold glare.

"Ahem," Chun Lee cleared her throat nervously. "June, how did you react after Prince Zuko was released from the hospital?"

"I was so worried about him!" she cried. "That fire was really terrible, you know. Poor Lady Ursa, may the Spirits rest her soul…Anyway, I thought he was gone for sure, and now look at him. That scar will forever be there…A huge blemish that destroys the once perfect face of an angel."

"Are you saying I'm hideous now?" Zuko glared as he tried to cover his scar with his bangs even more. "I can't be perfect anymore?"

"Now Zuzu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Zuko, I never said that specifically," June rolled her eyes. "You just used to be such a gorgeous young man and now…You look like some sort of sci-fi action hero. Hardly the elegant creature you once were."

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered a low "Bitch" so she wouldn't hear.

Chun Lee was feverishly taking notes. "Okay, now, Prince Zuko, what are the details about what's happened since the contest? Your fans are dying to know."

"Well," Zuko started as the camera zoomed in on him. "The winner is this girl named Katara, and I must say I was rather surprised by her."

"Oh really?" Chun Lee smiled. "Do tell."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her already!" June laughed. "It's only been a few days! Though I've always known you had a weakness for the vulnerable young girls…"

"I'd rather her than a cantankerous old bat!" he snapped bitterly.

June purposely ignored that for her own benefit. "Why have her when you could have me back? I've seen the way you look at me, don't deny it."

"Yeah, the looks I give you are out of pure hatred. You're a lying, cheating, conniving bitch!" Zuko exclaimed at her.

"And what about this 'Katara' girl?" Chun Lee cut in.

"Well…Well…."

"What?" June rolled her eyes. "Is this little floozy your new girlfriend?"

"If there's one thing that's shocked me about this girl," Zuko said, his eyes focused on the camera. "It's that I've finally found a girl ten times worse than the wench sitting beside me. Katara is a nosy, lying, dim-witted, lower ring tramp and I have no intentions of doing anything with her ever again after this week is over! The only good thing about her is that she's not trying to jump me every chance she gets!" he shot another glare at June. Everyone in the studio gasped and even June had a look of mild shock.

"So?" Chun Lee looked impressed. "Are you saying your final decision will be you're most likely never going to see her again?"

"Damn straight," Zuko replied. "I wouldn't go out with her if she were the last living, breathing being on the planet."

"Does this mean we're back on then?" June grinned wickedly and threaded her fingers through his hair, bringing him in close as she was about to kiss him for a publicity stunt. June was famous for those.

"No!" he shoved her back hard. "It doesn't!"

"Then what are you going to do, Prince Zuko?" Chun Lee asked excitedly.

"First of all," Zuko stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going home. I have no need to deal with this kind of crap. Second," he pointed at June. "I hope once that plastic surgery wears off you'll finally show the world you're as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside! Makeup and fancy injections can't cover you up for long!"

"But Zuko…" June whined, pouting playfully.

"That's Prince Zuko to you! You have to show respect like everyone else!" he snapped. "Kiba! Fetch my limo! I'm heading home!" And with that he stormed out of the studio, the cameras following his trail until he was in his vehicle and out of sight.

"Well…" Chun Lee said to the camera. "That was unexpected."

Back at the Estate Katara had decided to spend her day at the Olympic sized swimming pool. She had to admit, she looked rather nice in her pale blue bikini. Even the male officials took note of how pretty she looked, her wet hair and skin glistening in the sunlight as she dove about in the water. She had always loved to be around water, whether it was taking a bath, having fun at the beach, or even swimming in the pool. Following the lines painted on the bottom she swam back and forth, counting her laps as she went along. After an hour or so of this workout she finally grew tired and was chilled from being in the water for too long. The sun bringing immense heat to her skin she applied lotion and laid on one of the benches, soaking up the sunlight for a nice tan.

That's how she had been positioned and what she had been doing when she heard a voice and footsteps approach her. Murmuring, she didn't even bother opening her eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you Katara?" an odd bittersweet voice asked.

"Yeah," Katara opened one eye. "I am, why?"

"Pleasure to meet you," the other young woman grinned. "I'm Princess Azula, Zuko's sister. Mind if I join you?"

"Hey Princess," Katara sat up and scooted over to give her room. "Sure." She laid flat on her back this time and Azula did the same beside her.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way my brother's been acting," Azula told her, though Katara couldn't tell from her tone if she was serious or not. "If it's anything to consider before the fire he wasn't anything like this."

"You mean he was worse?" Katara laughed.

"Nah," Azula smirked. "He was always a bit of wimp. Anytime he ever found himself in trouble he would always go running to Mother to bail him out…." Then her voice lowered so she was talking to herself. "But Mother won't be here anymore to protect her precious little boy."

"Yeah, he definitely seems like the type," Katara nodded. "But why are you here? I thought you were on a tour of some kind."

Azula looked at her, her bright gold eyes flashing for a moment. "Well, I was, but once I heard about Mother I took break to come here to check up on Zuko. He's family after all and I wanted to be there for him….but alas, even he doesn't take time off to mourn Mother's loss. Shame, really. Her little man doesn't spare any time to give condolences to her. So I'll be gone before dark."

"You're not staying for the party?" Katara blinked.

"Spirits no," Azula shook her head. "I wouldn't be caught dead at that kind of thing. Besides, they're not expecting me there anyway. I've always hated large crowds and attention…" There was a hint of lying but Katara couldn't pick it up.

"Oh," Katara nodded. "I see. So you're going back on your tour then?"

"Yeah," the Princess replied. "I've been visiting to schools speaking to children. That kind of thing. It's a bit of fun."

"Well, I'm glad I got to meet you," Katara smiled. "You seem really sweet."

"Hah," Azula laughed, though it was because she couldn't believe anyone would say that about her because it wasn't really true. "Yeah, you are too." She then got up. "Well, I'm going to head up to my room to pack up some extra things before I go. It's been nice talking to you, Katara. Tell Zuko I said hello."

"I will," Katara nodded. "Have a good time."

As Azula walked away she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. This girl was so naïve it was hysterical. She wouldn't be much of a threat. Knowing Zuko, who was the only witness, he wouldn't be brave enough to tell her about it anyway. There was no risk. Just like any other girlfriend Zuko would dump her and that would be the end of it. Only her brother knew the truth and no one else would. The birthright was as good as hers.

Later that evening after stopping for coffee Zuko finally arrived back at the Estate. It was almost time to get ready for all the guests, and he was still expected to escort Katara. The suit he was wearing was mussed so he had to go through his closet for another. As much as he didn't want to be bothered he had to look his best to impress the other people…Especially Aang. His brow furrowed at the thought of the younger teen. Not only would he have to deal with Katara again but he would have to face him as well. He really wasn't looking forward to this and sighed to himself as he got ready…This night was going to be hell.

----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Six! This party should be fun and eventful! Not only is Zuko going with Katara but Aang and Toph will be there as well. At least Katara's going to be happy. I know June was probably quite I bit out of character, I apologize. However, she was just a one-shot character so I hope it's not a big deal. I really liked the idea of her being a model and Zuko's ex. For some odd reason it just seemed to fit. I hope you all like the story so far! More to come soon! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!

------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_Just an Ordinary Girl _

------------

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING in Avatar. Okay? NOTHING! I'm also totally broke because I make no money from this!

**Note(s):** Ah yes. The Wednesday night party. One of the moments you lot has been waiting for I presume. Hopefully I can fit all the events in one chapter. I think I can do it. I hope I can. I probably will. (I have a tendency to put a close to a chapter once it nears three-thousand words. Being an avid fanfic reader I know how it feels to be reading something for too long and your eyeballs want to fall out of their sockets. That's why my chapters aren't too long but they're not too short either. ) As a warning, there's been a bit of foreshadowing to some situations in this scene in previous chapters. Though I want you to keep in mind that you should expect the unexpected. I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!

------------

**_Just an Ordinary Girl _**

**Chapter Seven:**** Ordinary Girls Should Mind Their Manners **

-----

This was it, that vital night. Hopefully she would be able to keep her cool and not make a total fool of herself. Katara looked absolutely radiant in her pale blue floral evening gown, her face made up by a professional, and her hair tied up and pinned in a neat bun. The women who were in charge of her appearance had a field day dealing with her interesting skin tone and complexion. She definitely seemed to look her best in shades of blue. Slowly and as quietly as she could Katara made her way to the common room where she was to meet Zuko, her high heels clacking against the marble flooring. She was not sure what to expect from him because she hadn't seen him since the small outburst the previous night. Would he finally be willing to be civil towards her?

Prince Zuko was already waiting for her, seated on the luxurious deep read velvet-covered couch. Instead of the suits she had become accustomed to seeing him wear; he was clad in a fancy silken brocade long-sleeved shirt in shades of black and red, a pair of black dress slacks, and black loafers. It was unusual for him to dress in such a way, seeing as how it had been many years since those kinds of shirts were worn. Perhaps it was Royal Family custom? She didn't really know. He looked rather bored sitting there reading a newspaper. Finally she took a deep breath and stepped in to the room.

Hearing the sound of her heels Zuko looked up, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Katara nodded, outstretching her hand to him. He took it willingly and got up, which surprised her. "Let's go."

Together they walked the halls in silence. There was still a major gap between the two though they didn't seem to consciously realize it. Zuko's face was firm and serious, not paying the least bit of attention to her. In his mind he was thinking about the comments he had said about her in the interview. Was he really telling the truth? Perhaps his opinion of her was one he had created himself based on only what he wished to believe about her. He desperately wanted to use her as someone to blame other than himself for his hardship. Similar thoughts also flickered through Katara's mind as well. Her opinion of Zuko now was definitely different than what it had been a few days ago. After seeing him practically break down, she understood more than what she used to.

Eventually they made it to the large wooden double doors that sealed them off from the rest of the party inside. The guards opened the doors for them and they let out inaudible sighs as they walked in together. As if on cue, the rest of the party inside ceased activity and turned theirs heads to watch them enter. Slowly the room was flooded in whispers as they walked together, as if they were a married couple with nothing in common. Two people, so alike, yet so different. Katara kept her head held high as she used her peripheral vision to look for her friends. She couldn't help but crack a smile when she saw Toph standing off to the side with her parents.

"I won't be a bother to you any longer," she whispered to Zuko. "You can go on ahead and do what you want. I found someone I know."

"Alright," Prince Zuko nodded and they both parted ways. Once they were a good few meters apart the conversations from the party roared once again and it was as if there had never even been a disturbance in the first place.

Upon seeing Toph, Katara smiled brightly. It felt so good to see a familiar face! "Hey," she tapped her friend o the shoulder.

"Katara!" Toph grinned and they both stepped away from the adults who glared at them. "It's so good to find you! How have things been?"

"The Prince was being his usual self," Katara giggled. "Is that really anything new?"

"I guess not," the younger girl smirked.

"So," Katara nudged her friend with a cheeky grin. "What's this I hear about you and Sokka?"

"Oh," Toph couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks. "He told you?"

"Yeah," Katara nodded. "I called him this morning."

"Listen, Sugarqueen," Toph smirked. "It's not like we're dating or anything. We were just chilling at the arcade. You know, shooting lasers at sludge-mummies and playing air hockey. That kind of thing."

Katara chuckled, "Air hockey, huh? Sounds like a date to me!"

"Well, the actual games were a bit of a failure I must admit," Toph sighed. "I couldn't see where I was aiming. So Sokka suggested air hockey because I could feel the vibrations."

"I take it you beat him?" Katara arched a brow.

"I kicked his butt, are you kidding?" Toph laughed. "Got him good every time!"

"Brilliant!" Katara smiled. "I'm glad you two had a good time." Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Hey, there's Aang!"

Sure enough, in a sea of rabid fans there Aang stood. He was grinning sheepishly as he signed autographs and answered questions. This really wasn't what he was expecting by showing up. All he wanted to do was make sure Katara was alright and maybe take advantage of the Royal Family's catering. They had quite the selection for vegans. When he caught Katara's eyes his expression brightened and he pushed through the crowd to get to her. Seeing that he no longer wanted the raving horde the security guards made sure to get between the fans and him so he could meet up with his friends.

"Hey Toph," Aang smiled when he stood with them. He smiled sweetly at Katara. "Hi Katara…"

"Hey Aang," Katara smirked. "How've you been?"

"Yeah, what's been up with you Twinkletoes?" Toph too, was pleased to find Aang as well.

"Oh, the usual," Aang replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Raging fangirls dying to know what happens in the sequel even though I can't tell them a thing! What's been going on with you guys?"

"Nothing really with me," Katara said, pouring herself a glass of punch. "However, Toph here had a date with Sokka!"

Aang looked surprised, "Really?"

"It wasn't a date!" Toph exclaimed. "We were just playing air hockey."

"Oh air hockey, huh?" Aang grinned wickedly. "Sounds like love to me!"

"Knock it off! You're one to talk, Loverboy!" Toph tried to fake a frown but failed miserably.

"What's that about?" Katara asked with a brow raised after taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing! She was just joking!" Aang shot Toph a knowing glare so she wouldn't say anything. He then shifted his attention back to Katara. "What do you mean nothing new with you? You're spending the week with the Prince! Surely you have a story to tell."

"Nope, he's a jerk," Katara shrugged. "Haven't actually spent much time with him, really. After all, he's got a busy schedule to maintain."

Aang was about to bring up Zuko's comments in an interview he saw but said nothing. If Katara had already gotten the basic gist of the kind of person Zuko was without hearing about what he said on camera then so be it. He didn't need to make her anymore scornful towards him. "Ah, I see. So you've pretty much been on your own?"

"It's not so bad," she smiled. "I like the place a lot and the staff's nice. If it keeps going like this I wouldn't mind another few days."

"Sounds like you, Katara," Toph smirked.

"He hasn't said anything nasty or hurt you at all, has he?" Aang looked concerned.

"Well," Katara blinked, faking thoughtfulness. "He's said a few rude things and called me a few names, but nothing physical. Most likely just being a bit moody."

"I guess I don't have to hurt him yet…" Aang said to himself then perked up at Katara once more. "If you're okay with it, then I am. Just as long as you don't fall in love with him or anything."

"Why's that?" Katara asked.

"No reason," Aang stuttered for a moment. "It's just he's a jerk as you said. I know there's better out there for you is all." Toph couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Thanks Aang," Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You're a good friend."

Meanwhile Zuko had gone off to the bar to fetch himself a slightly stronger beverage. These kinds of functions always bothered him. He never knew what to do. It was mostly just a bunch of stuck up old people gossiping and bragging. Not really his cup of tea, so to speak. Seeing Katara laughing it up with the blind Bei Fong girl he debated joining them for a moment but then decided it would not be a wise decision. There was nothing between them and after the way he treated her she probably felt resentment towards him. It would be awkward, which nobody wanted. Plus it would do nothing for his image.

Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A young man in a black suit, holding a drink, leaning against a wall. It was Jet. Zuko was mildly surprised to see him there, especially since Jet was always talking of how busy his company kept him. Smirking, he slunk off to stand beside his friend. They stood next to each other in silence for a moment, every so often sipping their drinks. Jet eyed him and smirked wickedly.

Zuko sighed, "Fancy seeing you here, Jet."

"Enjoying yourself, mate?" Jet replied with a grin.

"Not really," Zuko shook his head. "But this drink's not bad." He held up his glass.

"Cheers to that," the other boy nodded and took a swig of his beverage.

"I thought you'd be busy," Zuko said flatly. "What with your work and all."

"Eh, things have been rather slow," Jet shrugged. "Managed to get the day off."

"I wish I had that kind of luxury," the Prince sighed.

Jet raised a brow. "They're still making you do shit even though you got that girl over?"

"You got it," Zuko replied. "Life never stops for me. I got to keep going."

"Sorry about your mother, by the way," Jet looked at him with concern. "It's a shame they have to delay her funeral for so long."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko frowned. "They know they have to wait for my father."

"You'd think the Fire Lord would come home early for his own wife. Man," Jet chuckled. "What a prick."

"You got that right," the Prince smirked.

"By the by," Jet motioned towards Katara. "Is that the girl? The one with the dark skin in the blue getup?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, that's Katara."

"She's rather cute" Jet commented as he took a sip. "You're totally into her right?"

"What makes you think that?" Zuko raised a brow.

"I'll put it to you this way," Jet pointed out. "Who wouldn't be into a babe like that?"

"Not me," Zuko shook his head.

"Why's that? She's no uglier than June and she's a freakin' model,"

"Let's just say," the Prince sighed. "We don't get along very well. As those magazines like to say our personalities clash too much. It can't happen…It won't happen."

"You'd be surprised," Jet sipped his drink some more. "Try talking to her; maybe you could set aside your differences. You want to at least be on good terms before Sunday, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "I guess so. Perhaps I'll talk…Not saying that means I'm going to date her though. I don't really see that happening."

"Oh?" Jet arched a brow. "Why?"

Zuko averted his gaze from the long focus it had on Katara and shifted it to Aang. "She already likes someone else."

"Makes sense," Jet nodded. "She does have a life."

After a moment Aang finally noticed someone was watching him and looked away from his friends. He saw Zuko staring at him and met his gaze with a glare. Zuko raised a brow and he answered it with a smirk. No one seemed to take notice of the knowing gesture Zuko gave him with his head except for Aang. In return the younger teen answered it with a nod.

"Well," Zuko sighed after a moment. "I've got things to do, people to put down. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Jet nodded. "Take care, Prince."

"See ya," Zuko set his drink down and walked away, making sure he wasn't being followed except by the person he was after.

"Hm…" Jet murmured to himself after Zuko disappeared into the crowd. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Grinning, he went through his contact library and dialed the number.

"Hey, Longshot, Smellerbee," he said into the phone. "Yeah, he's still here. I think there's something going on. It could be interesting, ready the cameras and keep an eye on him. Let me know if you get anything."

He snapped the phone shut and chuckled to himself. "This could get good…"

At that time Toph and Katara had divulged into deep conversation about adults, school, and boys. The usual girly things people tended to talk about. Of course, Toph also had to sneak in a few snide comments while she could. She was dying to know the details about Katara's Monday date while Katara wanted to know more about what she had said to Sokka. They were so busy exchanging secrets it was a while before they noticed the third member of their party had disappeared. Katara was the first to notice.

"Hey," she eyed the crowd. "Where'd Aang go?"

"Did he go to the bathroom or something?" Toph arched a brow.

"I'm not sure," Katara shrugged. "I don't see him by the buffet table either."

"That's weird…" Toph cocked her head to listen for his voice but heard nothing. "I don't think he's in here."

"Maybe we should try to find him?" Katara suggested, her heart racing when she couldn't find him in the sea of people. "Zuko's gone too."

"Do you think they're fighting somewhere?" Toph couldn't help but grin.

"Who knows," Katara rolled her eyes and took Toph by the hand. "Let's go…"

"Right behind you, Sugarqueen!" Toph smirked and together they dived into the crowd to find their friend.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Aang had long since deserted the party. Together they tiptoed through the empty halls and out the door. Their destination? The empty guest-house by the pool. It was private and secluded, just what they were seeking. Making sure no one was watching, they dashed across the patio trying not to make any sound and chuckled when they smacked against the side of the small building. Completely unaware they were being tracked anyway, Zuko unlocked they door and they both ducked in, closing the door behind them.

Zuko pulled the chain to turn on the single lightbulb as Aang got himself comfortable on the dusty old mattress that at one time had been a real bed. Grinning, Zuko pulled up a chair in front of the bed and sat in it backwards, his eyes focused on Aang. Smirking, Aang took this as a challenge and they became entranced in a staring contest.

"So…" Zuko said quietly.

"So…?" Aang replied with a smirk.

Within seconds Zuko abandoned the chair and Aang was pushed back onto the bed. The older boy hovered over him, his eyes locked on his face in a fiery gaze. Aang whimpered softly as Zuko trailed his fingers up and down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he did so.

"You haven't been mean to Katara, have you?" the younger teen asked quietly.

"No, not really," Zuko replied, pressing his lips to the side of Aang's neck and trailed them downwards.

"Good, 'cause you know I'd hate to see her upset," Aang replied, tilting his head up so he could get better access.

"Mm'," the Prince murmured as he trailed hot kisses along his collar. "So you know her?"

"Hn Yeah, we've been friends for a while," Aang whimpered softly as he felt the fluttering of Zuko's lips against his skin.

Zuko sat up and blinked for a moment before going back to what he was doing. "Oh, then I guess I owe her an apology, I thought she was lying." Delicately, he nipped at the boy's ear.

"No," Aang glowered. "She wasn't, you suspicious arse. We're friends…No biting," He tapped Zuko's back when he started to get a little rough.

"No marks this time?" Zuko sounded somewhat disappointed.

Aang shook his head. "I've got that premiere on Friday; I can't afford to have anything look out of place."

"Ah, got ya," smirking, the older teen flicked his tongue at the sensitive spot where Aang's neck met his shoulder.

"Oo," Aang shuddered, threading his fingers in Zuko's hair as he sat up slightly and leaned on one elbow. "…You're not into her or anything…are you?"

"If I was I'd be doing this with her instead," Zuko replied, flashing him a grin and trailed soft kisses along his jaw.

"But you're not all that into me, this is just for fun," Aang pointed out. "At least to me it is."

"True," Zuko sat back for a moment so he could catch his breath. "Still, it's not like her and I bonded or anything. I don't know enough about the girl to form an opinion."

"Good," Aang smiled. "Then I have no reason to hate you."

Zuko arched a brow. "Why? You like her or something?"

"Is it that obvious?" Aang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so you'd better lay off her."

"Or else what?" Zuko grinned and ran his fingertips up and down the boy's chest. "You'll kick my ass?"

"Ten times worse," Aang glowered, but couldn't help his twitching muscles at the older teen's delicate touch. "Believe me."

"So, let's say I was actually into her and wanted her for myself…" the older boy said before his tongue started at the boy' navel and he ran it up to just under his chin. He then met Aang's leery gaze with a grin. "You'd be out for my blood?"

"You got that straight you prick," Aang snapped but allowed himself to smile as he was caressed by the older teen.

"Then I consider it a challenge," Zuko smirked. "May the better man win."

Before Aang could reply he was cut off when Zuko's lips pressed hard against his. He cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed back, parting his lips to allow the older boy's tongue to enter. With their eyes closed, and their mind focused on making out they didn't notice the door open.

What snapped them back to attention was when they heard a few clicks and took note of several bright flashes. Their eyes shot open and they saw the open door, but no one was there.

"Shit!" Zuko cursed and leapt up to look out the door. "Damn…"

Aang groaned and fell back on the bed. "That's it…It's over…."

A few minutes later Jet was standing outside the back door to the main house. He had received a call from Smellerbee that they had gotten something good. Grinning, he held out his hand as they came running towards him.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Smellerbee grinned excitedly. "It's too good to be true!" Longshot nodded in agreement and handed Jet a Polaroid.

"Try me?" Jet cocked his head to one side.

"You know Aang, that kid actor?" Smellerbee wiggled giddily. "Well we followed him when he caught up with the Prince and we then found them in that poolhouse over there all up in each other's arms and everything!"

Jet looked at the Polaroid. Sure enough there were the two boys, their mouths pressed together. "You think something's up?"

Longshot nodded and Smellerbee piped up. "It's too obvious! Why else would they be doing that?"

"It's settled," Jet decided with a grin. "This'll be all over the papers first thing in the morning. There's no way the Prince can escape it, the proof's all right here. It's too brilliant! We'll make millions."

"You're fantastic, Jet," Smellerbee flashed him an appreciative smile.

"I know I am," Jet leaned back against the wall, obviously pleased with his fine work.

Hearing laughter from outside, Katara opened a window and peered out. She saw a group of three all snickering over some photograph. Squinting, she managed to get a good look at it. It was of Aang…and Zuko. What! She gasped and Toph looked worried. How could this be? Where were they? What was going on?

Someone had some explaining to do…

-----

**Note(s):** Calm yourselves. But hah, I bet none of y'all were expecting that! I'm not going to say anything more about it because it would give away part of the next chapter. Don't worry, Katara will get her man! The question is, who will it be? That will be answered soon, my friends. Man, that Jet's a devil, ain't he? He deserves some just desserts…Anyway, thanks for reading! More to come soon! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own any of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or make any money from this. What part of these disclaimers can't Viacom understand?

**Note(s):** Again, my apologies for a certain event in the previous chapter, but it had to be done. Like other events it's vital to the plot and even more vital for this chapter. Unlike other writers I don't sugarcoat over things just to get to the romantic fluff. I like the angst, the tension, the confusion and suspense. I like the twists and turns it takes to form a relationship. Fear not, there are still many more chapters to go before this tale is over. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you're enjoying reading this as I am writing it!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Eight: Ordinary Girls Should Trust Their Friends No Matter What**

-----

The air had a still chill to it after Katara came to the realization of what just happened. Those three people…They were press. Something terrible about her friend and the Prince was about to be released to the world…and she was powerless to stop it. She wasn't exactly sure what it is they had caught them doing, but she had a feeling it was supposed to be top secret. Now, Katara was an open-minded girl, so she wasn't feeling as disgusted by the thought as others might've been. It was a new century and she felt like living with the times. Things like this occur, and she might as well accept the fact now rather than try to stomach it later.

In the poolhouse Zuko and Aang were mulling over what to do. The clicks and flashes of light could only mean one thing…They were caught, and it wasn't going to be good. Aang sat on the bed, buttoning up his shirt while Zuko primped himself. The only thing that could be heard was the faraway sounds of the party and their own beating hearts. At that point they would've even rather it had been Katara, than some tabloid. Katara they could've talked to, but it was too late for them now. Come morning the world would know and their careers were most likely ruined. Especially since they knew a huge lie would be fabricated around it and it would take a very long time to talk themselves out of it. To someone who didn't know the reasoning for it, would think something dirty and wrong, which was far from the case.

"We're doomed," Aang groaned and fell back against the wall.

"Not yet…" Zuko whispered. "Not until the morning…Then it's over."

"Well," Aang sighed. "I'm going to go home and count my last remaining minutes of peace."

"I'm going to hide in my room….it's my sanctuary," Zuko replied, opening the door.

Aang smirked, "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Yeah," Zuko shook his head. "Friday, now get the hell out of here."

"Can you do me one favor, Zuko?" the younger boy asked softly.

"Sure," Zuko sighed.

"Tell Katara I said good night…"

The next morning Katara woke up slightly earlier than she had planned. Televisions everywhere, including her room, were blaring the entertainment channels. It seemed word spread fast about what had happened during the party last night. Every so often various pictures of Zuko and Aang in awkward positions would flash on the screen while the reporter would blurt out obvious lies based on what she saw. Katara may not have known Zuko, but she did know Aang. There was a reason for this, and it wasn't what the media was saying.

After getting dressed, Katara tiptoed down the crowded hallway. Everyone was buzzing about the different rumors being spread about the Prince. Many were on their phones, all denying anything asked. She felt so awful…She couldn't even imagine anything like this happening to her. This was why she never wanted fame; it led to horrid events like the one she was witnessing. It was hard for her to believe it had only been a matter of hours ago she and Toph had been searching for Aang…and now all this. Quietly, she made her way to the gigantic livingroom and she was rather surprised to see Zuko there, pacing back and forth while he yelled into his phone.

"What?" his brow furrowed. "No….No….That's a lie! Yes. No…No…..Nope…. Hell no! No, I'm not…. I'm not GAY damn it! No! I'm not! No! I'm- Hello?" he snapped his phone shut and slumped down on the couch, rubbing his temples. "…Shit."

Timidly, Katara took a seat on the opposite end in case he didn't want her company. "I heard about what happened…Everything alright?"

"What do you think?" Zuko groaned, leaning back. "Damn it…"

"I'm sorry, I really am…" her voice was so low it was almost a whisper. "It must be tough."

"Like you'd possibly even be able to understand…" he scoffed, rubbing his forehead as if he had a killer headache.

"Well…" Katara started, her eyes on the floor. "I don't know if this is similar or not but…Last year at school, not long after I met Aang, some jealous person started a nasty rumor that the only reason he liked me was because I was sleeping with him. It spread like wildfire and made me so mad…"

He was silent for a moment, "…What did you do?"

"My brother actually helped me out," she told him; blinking in surprise that he was even paying attention. "He tracked down the group of gossiping girls and set them straight. Since then I've had a lot more respect for him."

"…This isn't quite the same," Zuko sighed. "High School rumors can easily be shut down that way, but things like this, especially when there are so many different tabloids to deal with, it just takes time, patience, and denial. After that it usually blows over when something more exciting comes up…."

"So you're just going to wait it out?" Katara asked softly.

"It's the only thing I can do at this point," he replied. "Soon they'll tire of it and I can get back to my life….You can sit closer, you know, it's not like I can breathe fire on you or anything."

Giggling, Katara scooted closer, "This is weird, no offense, you being even remotely civil towards me…"

"After last night," Zuko smirked. "I don't have the strength to argue anymore. Too much crap to deal with…"

"Does this mean you're going to stop insulting me?" she arched a brow.

"Perhaps."

"…and my friends," she emphasized the "and".

"I guess so," Zuko shrugged, blinking at her. "But it doesn't mean I like you or anything."

"Of course," Katara nodded, her handing finding its way to rest on his arm. She felt relieved when he didn't shrug it off. "I'll accept general respect and civility from you."

He turned his head to look at her, his other hand coming to rest on top of hers. Their eyes were locked for a long moment. Slowly, they leaned in close, eyelids lowering, and then slowly…slowly…slowly…

"I'd better get going," Zuko stood up suddenly, nearly giving Katara a heart attack. "There are still some other bugs I need to work out. This really has to be killed before it can spread any farther."

Katara stood as well, "Yeah, I called Aang earlier, he could use some company. So I'm meeting him at the Jasmine Dragon."

"That's a good plan," he turned his head over his shoulder. "See you later?"

"Later," she replied with a smile, before walking off to meet her ride.

Later that afternoon Katara was seated at the usual table at the tea shop. She had only been there for a few minutes when the bells above the door jingled and a familiar face came in. Again, he was incognito, wearing his cap and glasses, so the press wouldn't follow him. Peering around the room for anyone suspicious he walked in slowly and then sat down in the seat opposite Katara. He sighed softly and slammed his head on the table. The day didn't seem to be going any better for him either.

"Zuko's not dealing well either, just so you know…" she told him quietly with a smirk.

"Yeah," he sat up. "I figured as much."

"Everyone seems to be talking about it…" Katara shrugged. "I wonder what the big deal is."

"They're people," he sighed. "They like drama because it's not happening to them."

"What I want to know is…" she lowered her gaze. "Why?"

Aang raised a brow, "Why what?"

"Why did this happen?" Katara asked quietly so other people wouldn't overhear. "…What exactly is going on between you and Zuko?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me," she smirked. "I'm your friend, Aang. You know you can tell me anything."

"Alright then…." Aang sighed, waiting for the memories to come back to him. "We've met before, you obviously know that…"

"Of course."

"Well," he shifted his gaze. "We first met back when he was still with June. It was at some party. It was in the middle of filming…anyway… She was off gallivanting somewhere, probably flirting her way into some movie director's lap. He was off to the side, looking rather upset. I felt kind of bad and because I didn't feel like being hounded for autographs anymore, I snuck off to hang out with him. We got to talking and then…"

"Then what?" she raised a brow curiously.

"We can relate on a different level than you and I can, Katara," Aang told her with a sigh. "We both know what it's like to deal with the stress…The fame…Not having a life to yourself because the whole world has to know about it…We both desperately wanted an escape…Just a way to get away from it all, even just for a little while."

Katara shrugged, "I can understand that, I guess. So what did you do?"

"You know how some celebrities choose alcohol…Others drugs…" he looked away. "Our lives aren't meant for that method of escape. So we'd just find a private empty space and…"

"You didn't!" she gasped.

"No, not that," Aang hissed in a whisper. "I wouldn't let it get that far... Just…you know…Mild stuff… Massages…Kissing…Making out…" he groaned and slumped in his seat. "It meant nothing…Just supposed to be a stress reliever…That was it…"

"You don't like him in that way?" Katara asked softly. "Sorry, I guess I'm just naïve to this living an average life but…So people really just do things like this to get rid of stress?"

"No, of course not," he shook his head. "We're friends…Sort've…But yeah, actually other people, like June, tend to do worse. Zuko told me he caught her with two guys at once and that was the final straw that ended their relationship…"

"That's terrible!" Katara's eyes widened. "At least he had the sense to stop it…"

Aang smirked. "Don't tell him I told you. The only people who know about are him and her. The media thinks they broke it off because he was the one cheating, not her."

"Zuko? Cheat on a relationship?" she snorted, trying to hold back laughter. "No offense, but he doesn't seem like the type. As much of a jerk as he tends to be, he seems like he has morals when it comes to that kind of thing."

"I know," Aang chuckled. "That's why, with what we were doing, it never got too far. He's a very noble guy once you get to know him a bit…"

Katara smiled, "Yeah, we actually had some sort of conversation that didn't end in a yelling match this morning."

"Really?" he blinked.

"I was just trying to reassure him that this was going to end soon," she explained. "He seemed to understand because he didn't get annoyed with me or anything…Hm…Do you think he's starting to like me?"

"I wouldn't know," Aang glowered, remembering the bit of a challenge he and Zuko had made the previous night. There was no way he had taken it seriously….Or did he? "Don't think too much into it, maybe he was just tired from stress."

"You're probably right," Katara nodded. "I have a feeling when I get back he'll be his usually pessimistic self again."

"Katara…" Aang said softly.

"Yeah?"

"If he starts trying to be nice…" he looked down. "He might just be trying to fool around. Remember how he treated you earlier, that's probably how he really feels about you."

"People can change their minds, Aang," Katara rolled her eyes, but a playful smile was on her face. "You sound like you're jealous."

Aang blushed for a moment. "I am not! It's just that I know him a bit better than you…I don't want to see you hurt…"

"Thanks, Aang," she smiled sweetly. "You know I can always count on you."

"Hey," he grinned. "Will you be at the premiere tomorrow?"

"Zuko and I both," Katara replied with a smirk. "It's been planned."

"I'll be sure to get you good seats then."

Meanwhile, Zuko was sitting on the couch in the livingroom, going through magazines and flipping through television channels. He was determined to know where the rumor started and cut it off at the source. Everything he found claimed to be quoting someone else. He hoped he would find it before it was too late. Grumbling, he peered at every article with his name on it and checked to see who it was by. Suddenly, in the latest issue of Fab Five, something caught his eye.

He found it…The original article…The start of everything…

It was written by Jet.

The magazine offices were buzzing with excitement. How brilliant it was that Jet had found such delicious gossip! It was the greatest news to hit the shelves since Zuko had broken up with June! People darted in and out of Jet's office, bringing him flowers and congratulating on a job well done. Magazines were flying off the shelves because of this. He had never felt so content with his work. Smugly, he leaned back in his chair, grinning with self-pride.

Later on, when things started to die down, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he told them airily.

The door opened, and Zuko stepped in, "Hello…Jet…"

"P-Prince Zuko!" Jet scooted his seat back a bit and feigned surprise. "I wasn't expecting you…Like my office?"

"Jet…" Zuko stomped forward and slammed the magazine on the desk in front of him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh that…" he chuckled as if it was nothing. "Just something I whipped up to make deadline…No big deal…"

"No big deal…" Zuko glared. "No big deal? This is a very big deal, Jet…"

"It's nothing, Zuko, really," Jet laughed. "We all knew you were gay, it was just time for the rest of the world to know as well."

Zuko's brows furrowed and he leaned in so close both of the young men could feel each other's breathe hot against their faces. "I'm not gay, Jet…This could ruin our careers you know…"

"Nah, it's no worse than the whole June fiasco," Jet tried to wave him off but failed. It was getting harder for him to keep his suave demeanor with Zuko so close to him. "It'll blow over, mate."

"Oh it'll end…" Zuko said in an icy cold tone. "It's ending now!" He reared his fist back and it collided with Jet's nose, sending him backwards a good couple of meters.

"…" Jet coughed, blood trickling onto his hand. "…Zuko."

"You write up another article stating all of this was just s a misunderstanding," Zuko told him dangerously. "Or I'll do worse than break your nose."

Jet was silent for a long moment. His eyes were fixed on how deadly Zuko looked. He really looked as though he could kill someone. This was a side he had always wanted to see. Zuko was always portrayed as a pansy and the fact he's capable of acting out showed strength. Based on this act alone he knew there would be more good news coming from him in the future. He couldn't help but smirk.

"It that a deal?"

"Alright…" Jet sighed, trying to wipe the blood off. "I'll do it if it'll get you off my ass."

"Good," Zuko nodded as he opened the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a girl to meet."

-----

**Note(s):** See? I told you lot things would be explained! Jet finally got some of what was coming to him, but I do not think this will be the end… Could Zuko finally be warming up to Katara? It's a strong possibility! More to come soon, I promise. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own anything involved with "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and again, I don't make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Chapter Nine already? Wow, time sure does fly! I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far! We're onto Friday now. Things are getting good between Zuko, Katara and Aang! Let's see what happens… Thanks for reading!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Nine: Ordinary Girls Should Not Be Caught In A Triangle**

-----

Friday…Had the week come and went so quickly? It seemed like it were only yesterday she was standing outside her house, waiting for the limo, and yet now here she was, lying in her big comfy bed at the Royal Estate. She rolled over onto her side and thought about all that had happened. The Prince…was a jerk…Yet, he seemed to be a redeemable jerk. He'd proven he wasn't all bark when they actually had a sort of conversation the morning before, and an actual conversation that evening. Katara could hardly fathom the thought either, she and the Prince, actually talking. What was even more startling was the fact he had done something she never expected…

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be home this early," she greeted the Prince cheerfully when she entered the livingroom to find him splayed across the couch, watching television.

"Eh," he had shrugged. "Didn't have much to do…I took your advice by the way."

"Oh?" Katara arched a brow and sat down on the couch beside him. "What advice?"

Zuko smirked, "I nipped the rumor in the bud. Got to its source and shut it down."

"Really?" Katara grinned happily. "That's wonderful! So things will be better then?"

"I hope so," he leaned back, slinking down in the couch. "The guy said he'd have a makeup report in the morning. Hopefully he'll keep to his word."

"I'm really glad things are starting to look up," she had told him, smiling with a warm glow in her eyes. "You've been so stressed these passed few days…It was scary."

"Scary?" Zuko sat up and looked at her with a brow raised. "…How so?"

Katara sighed and looked down at the floor. "I don't know if it was just stress, or your mother, or… In case you didn't notice, you were really rude…and rather cruel at times…With your words…"

"Oh…"

"See…" she shifted her gaze back to him. "You called me some pretty awful names and accused me of things I had never done. You said I was a liar for knowing other people, though I'm sure now you've seen my evidence.""

"Yeah…" he sighed softly, eyes downcast. "I did."

"You even lashed out at me…Back in your room…" her eyes lowered. "It was frightening…You could've hurt me…"

He stared at her intently for a moment, seeing signs of reminiscing fear glazed in her eyes. Finally, he whispered, "…I'm sorry."

"You…" Katara looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Zuko said again, a little louder. "I'm sorry for accusing you, hurting you, putting you down…"

"…You're…apologizing?" her eyes widened in shock. "I must say, I'm rather surprised. I wasn't expecting that…"

"Yeah, well…" he smirked as he shrugged. "I tend to do that. I'm a master when it comes to the element of surprise."

She giggled, "Your jokes are really corny…Not much of a sense of humor, eh?"

"When you're as busy as I am, you hardly have any time to breathe," he looked at the ground. "Let alone laugh."

"I see…" she sighed softly. "It must be hard…"

"Don't feel bad for me," Zuko told her sharply. "If there's one thing I definitely don't want from you, it's your pity."

"Alright."

She flipped back over onto her other side, staring at the bright full moon out her window. The clock said it was after midnight. Why was she not asleep yet? The conversation still rang in her mind. He was being civil to her… Was this what Aang warned her about? Was there something going on? She liked this side to Zuko, she really did. He seemed to be relatively normal when he wasn't barking orders or making rude comments. It was as if deep down inside he was just a lonely guy just wanting someone to talk to. It was as if he was a prisoner in his own life with no hope of escape…Unless…she could be the one to set him free?

The next morning, Zuko awoke early, having a set agenda for the earlier part of the day. He had a feeling Katara had gone to bed late so she probably wouldn't take note of his absence. The guards agreed to allow him passage when he explained what he had to do. There was just too much going on and he desperately needed advice. He knew of only one person he could talk to. One person he knew he could trust and wouldn't turn his back on him. A wise old man in a tea shop…

With a jingling of bells the door to the tea shop opened and Zuko stepped in. It was completely deserted save for a few of the hostesses waiting around. The place didn't start drawing a crowd until noon so he was sure he'd get plenty of privacy. Upon seeing him one of the girls realized who he was there for and skipped off to the backroom. In a matter of moments the backdoor opened and out came a rather plump and wizened old man with a long gray beard and a pleasant expression in his eyes. Upon seeing the Prince he greeted him with a great big bear-hug.

"Hey Uncle," Zuko couldn't help but smile when his uncle released him.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, my nephew," Iroh smiled. "It's been quite a while. What can I do for you?"

"I need some help, Uncle," Zuko explained. "And you're the only person I think I can talk to…The only person I can trust at least."

"Sure," the old man nodded. "Take a seat and we can talk."

"Thank you," Zuko sighed as the two of them pulled up a booth.

"What seems to be the problem, nephew?" Iroh's face expressed concern. "You don't usually come to see me often."

"Well…it's just…" he sighed and looked down at the table.

"Your mother?" Iroh raised a brow. "Word spread to me rather fast…I'm very sorry for your loss, Prince Zuko. Your mother, Lady Ursa was an amazing woman. This comes from someone who's known her for many years."

Zuko arched a brow, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind but he chose to go along with it. "Oh?"

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "Do not feel too bad about it, nephew. These things happen. Your mother gave her life to keep you safe. She loves you very much, remember that."

"I will," Zuko smiled briefly. "Thank you."

"Anything else?" there was a glint in Iroh's eye Zuko couldn't make out.

"…There's this girl…"

"Ah!" Iroh bellowed. "A lady problem! I had a feeling!"

"Then what was with the talk about my mom?" Zuko snapped.

"I was just warming you up, Zuko," the old man chuckled. "Relax. So…what about this girl?"

"I've barely just met her…and I know someone else I know already likes her, and chances are she likes him back…but…."

"You can't help the way you feel?" Iroh's face turned serious yet gentle at the same time.

"Yeah…"

Iroh smiled, "Believe it or not I can relate. I remember, when we were young, your father and mother were crazy for each other, and I…"

"You liked my mother too?" Zuko's eyes widened with a brow raised.

"Sad but true," Iroh sighed. "Ursa was an amazing woman, she really was…I'll never forget the way she smiled…She just seemed to light up the room…"

"Uncle…" the Prince coughed. "Please."

"Right," Iroh chuckled. "Do go on, nephew."

"I don't really know her and not to mention I wasn't exactly nice to her in the beginning…Do you think I have a chance?" Zuko's eyes had a pleading look to them.

"Ah, Zuko…First things first," Iroh pointed out. "You have to close the gap between you two. The only way to do that is to be nice. You know, show her some good old fashioned chivalry."

Zuko's eyes brightened. "You think she'll like that?"

"It worked for your mother and father…I'm sure it'll work for you too." Iroh smirked.

"Great…'cause I have another date with her tonight…" Zuko beamed yet he tried not to let his happiness show too much. "I'll have to try it…There's just one problem."

"Oh?" Iroh arched a brow. "What is it?"

"He's going to be there too…" he groaned, slumping in his seat.

"Then it's time to give in to your inner instincts," Iroh instructed. "If you want her then go for it. It's the survival of the fittest, may the better man win."

"I guess you're right," Zuko smirked. "Thanks Uncle."

"Anytime, Prince Zuko, anytime."

What Zuko didn't tell him, before he left, was that he only feigned interest in Katara to show Aang up…but that was about to change…

Later that day Katara decided it was time for another bath. She really wanted to take advantage of all the luxurious amenities while she had them. Delicately she stripped from her clothes and slid into the tub. The sweet scented steam rose up and tickled her nostrils. She let out a contented sigh as she leaned back and let her body soak. The warm water relaxed the tension out of her muscles and she just felt so happy to have this moment to herself. It gave her the chance to think…Without all the other stress.

Her mind trailed to the night in Zuko's room, when she realized why he was so upset. His mother was gone now, a person he held dear. It was only natural he would react in such a way. He had to keep his emotions pent up inside to try to look strong when he faced the world. Deep down inside, however, he was juts like everyone else…scared, alone, and confused. For some odd reason she felt a brief connection spark when she saw him take note of the fact he wasn't alone. Even though he did try to strike her afterwards, she knew it was out of confusion and self defense. It must've been so painful for him…

After a moment her thoughts traveled on to Wednesday. Her brother and Toph…She could've sworn they were dating in secret, even though they refused to admit it. It was a bit of a surprise considering Sokka usually went for a girl closer to him in age, though she could see why they bonded so easily. There was something about the two of them together that just made her whole group of friends even more awesome. Sokka's sarcasm and Toph's wit fit as well together as peanut butter did with jelly. It was almost perfect. She knew she'd have to badger her brother about it later on. This was just too good to pass up!

Then her thoughts traveled to the party in the evening. As usual Aang was being mobbed by fans and he was too polite to say no. That was something she loved about him. He was so kind to others and so selfless…It was amazing. The way he looked at her also made her heart race. She couldn't help but wonder how he really felt about her. She'd tried to hint at it but he'd deny it every time. It was so perplexing…Then she remembered what he had been caught doing. He and Zuko…Together. Were they really together? Neither of them treated it like a relationship. It was more of a "friends with benefits" type of deal. Katara didn't really approve of the idea but she knew that if even now they wanted to continue she couldn't stop them. That was their decision to make, not hers. It was rather silly that they'd do something like that to relieve stress…but in the back of her mind she preferred it over drugs and alcohol. At least things of the lustful nature weren't toxic to one's health…only to their hearts and sanity.

She then remembered the recent conversations she had with the Prince. He was being so civil with her it was almost frightening. It was as if something had changed in him overnight. Like he was a caterpillar, morphed into a cocoon, then sprouted into a butterfly. He was clamped up in his shell for so long, when he finally broke free it was like a wave of relief had crashed over everyone. At times he was still a bit rude and slightly on the prick side, but he was trying to be pleasant with her. They hadn't fought in twenty-four hours! It was practically a record! She wondered for a moment if perhaps he was starting to fall for her…It was a silly notion, she knew. However it continued to lurk in the back of her mind. Such a foolish thing to think…but in an odd way, it pleased her. In some sadistic part of her she liked to be wanted and desired. It made her feel powerful…the Mighty Katara. Katara the Man-slayer. She thought that had a nice ring to it!

Smiling, she let the perfumed vapors from the water relax her mind and she began to drift off into a slight daze. What were they going to do that night? Would it be like another date? Will she sit with Aang or Zuko? What if the three of them sat together? She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They'd either be fighting over her attention or try to make out with each other! Katara wasn't sure which she preferred. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of them trying to wrestle around her so they could lock lips like a couple of freshman at their first movie makeout session. Then the thought of them playing tug-o-war with her made her burst into outright cackles. Those two were such fun, and both unique in their own ways. As much of a jerk as Zuko had been, she was rather beginning to like him. She'd already liked Aang for a long while…Did she really have to choose? The good old friend or the snobbish aloof newcomer? Some decisions were just too hard to make…

Meanwhile, Aang was lying flat on his back on his bed in his trailer. The small television in the corner was blaring whatever nonsense he had put on, however he wasn't paying attention tot hat. His mind was on Katara. After their talk the previous day, he wondered what she thought about him. He also wondered what her thoughts were about Zuko. Did she still think he was a jerk? Oh how he hoped! Aang wanted nothing more than to grab Katara and hold onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. She was such an amazing girl he could hardly stand it. Sometimes it made him wonder, out of all the big name movie stars, singers, and models, his heart had chosen her. Simple Katara…just an ordinary girl. But he knew what his heart wanted and it was her. He was going to have her in his arms that night even if he had to kill a certain Prince for it. After all, Zuko had technically challenged him during the other night's engagement, and he felt obliged to take him up on the offer. May the better man win? Yes, he was indeed going to.

His premiere was that night and Katara was going to be there…with Zuko. He couldn't help but grimace at the thought of those two, sitting side by side, sharing a box of popcorn and canoodling like a couple of hormonal teenagers. It was absolutely grotesque. His poor sweet Katara was going to be warped and violated by the…the…the Prince of Pricks. Even worse was the thought of where such acts could lead. It made the bile rise in his stomach when the thought of the two of them in bed together flashed in his mind. It wasn't to be…He couldn't let it happen. Katara was going to be his! No selfish Prince was going to take his girl away from him…As much power as Zuko had on his side, there was one thing he didn't have. That was Katara's friendship…and her trust. Until he managed to earn that, Aang was certain Katara was as a good as his.

Zuko returned to a quiet house. Either Katara was sleeping, out or just doing something in private. The thought of Katara in the shower made him think an evil thought for a moment, but he soon wiped it form his mind because that was the sort of thing June taunted him with. Katara was definitely different from that woman. Unlike June, Katara wouldn't constantly hound him to go to his bedroom, and then complain when he didn't put out. She wouldn't sleep with a bunch of guys because she wasn't satisfied with him. He could tell Katara would be more devoted and he liked that in a girl…He liked that in anyone really. Even Aang, who he only considered to be a playmate, showed a bit of devotion. It was weird, as much as he liked Aang, he hated him even more. It would be a feat if they ever managed to make it to the bedroom…Would they kill each other before or after doing the deed? It was an interesting thought, to say the least… His thoughts then drifted to the two fighting over Katara, both of them tugging onto her like a limp doll both vying for her love. As amusing as it was it was almost painful. He just knew she wanted Aang as much as he wanted her. Based on his behavior earlier in the week, Zuko also knew he had the least likely chance with her because she didn't trust him. He had a feeling every kind gesture he made she would be suspicious of. He'd keep trying…He'd try until he won. This was Zuko…crowned Prince…he wasn't about to lose such a simple battle as warring over a girl now was he?

However, there was still a whole evening ahead of them to decide their fate…

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Nine! Looks like things are heating up between the three of them! The next chapter will have the big movie date and then…the chapter I've been looking forward to…The ball! Oh that's going to be fun…I hope you're enjoying this so far! Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all of your feedback.

---------------------


	10. Chapter 10

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Again, nothing owned in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and I'm not making any money.

**Notes:** Ten chapters already? Time does fly! Here's the second half of Friday. Let's see what happens! (Thanks for all the positive feedback thus far, I really appreciate it! You all are wonderful!) Random question for you lot: Would you like to see any side-stories for this fic? Just curious, because I really enjoy working with this setting. Enjoy!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Ten: Ordinary Girls Do Not Fall For Royalty**

-----

It felt like she was an actress getting ready for the academy awards. The women who helped dress her refused to let her out in anything they didn't customize themselves. Katara had to stand there for hours as they pinned various fabrics to her and hemmed the dress. Once her outfit was complete they buzzed about her head, trying out different hairstyles and makeup until they found one that they liked. When she was finally done she was wearing a bright blue halter minidress with a moon and stars pattern on it, a pair of black pumps, and a matching handbag that was mostly an accessory. Her hair was rolled up into a tight bun and clipped with a butterfly hairpiece. She looked so pretty she couldn't help but admire herself in the full length mirror for a moment before dashing off to meet the Prince.

As she walked the halls she wondered how the evening would go. She prayed she wouldn't make a full of herself. This night was very important to Aang, she could tell, and it would devastate her to accidentally ruin his image. As for Zuko, and his sudden explosion of civility, she had to wonder what his true intentions were. Was he out to get something from her? Did he have an ulterior motive? Could it be possible he was just plain being nice? Those were some hard concepts to mull over. She'd hate to think he had some devious plan in store for her; he was acting so…sweet. Since the Wednesday fiasco he hadn't once been hostile towards her. It was like it was a shot to his brain. She rather liked the change.

For a moment, Katara worried if the night was going to be a disaster. What if her suspicions were true and Aang did have a crush on her? What would happen if Zuko tried taking advantage of her? Who was she going to side with? Aang was her dear friend and all, but Zuko had finally just opened up to her and she couldn't blow that off. It was an impossible decision. Why were there always choices? Why couldn't she just have two people at once? Because for girls, that wasn't proper. If a girl had more than one man she was considered a whore. If a man had more than one lady he was considered smooth. It was double standards of modern society. Sometimes she wished she lived in the past when one could have as many spouses as they wanted and no took any offense to it. Now that she had a choice, between Aang and Zuko, she wasn't sure which one was right.

Down in the main atrium Zuko leaned back against a wall, waiting for Katara. Living with Azula for so many years, he'd become accustomed to how long it took girls to ready themselves. Of course, dressing himself was no picnic either. He had to find a suit that didn't seem too business-oriented and wasn't too casual. Also, he took note that he owned a lot of black which was rather depressing. So he chose a charcoal blazer, which was a few shades lighter than regular black, the usual pair of dress slacks because one wasn't too picky about their pants, a dark maroon dress shirt, and a black and red striped tie. As usual he wore regular loafers since unlike his sister he found in unnecessary to have a closet full of shoes. He liked to be fashionable and all, but more than a few pairs of footwear was going overboard. However, it didn't take him nearly as long to prepare as Katara, who had half the female staff waiting on her hand and foot.

Sighing to himself, he thought about the possible outcomes of this evening. He knew Aang liked Katara, he knew it. That tiny droplet of knowledge had been pounding on his head all day. Unlike Aang, he didn't know Katara nearly as well. All he knew about her was that she was a girl from the lower ring and had a brother, was friends with Aang and the Bei Fong girl, and had lost her mother. How could that be enough o spark a relationship? What was it that he really liked about her? She wasn't exactly the poster girl for beauty and sex appeal, so why did a piece of him want her? …It wasn't her, it was Aang. He wanted her because he knew she was already as good as Aang's and he didn't like to lose. Part of him wondered why they couldn't just share… He still liked Aang, and he had to admit the boy was good when it came to the fun stuff, but he also couldn't help but wonder about Katara. What would it be like to hold her, to talk to her, to help her fight her fears and whisper sweet nothings in her ear?

The thought of the three of them, together, sharing a bed made him smile for a moment. It was a rather pleasing bit of imagery. Zuko smirk as he thought of lying between the two most beautiful people in his life…There was no way he'd let Katara be in the middle, no way. Chances were Aang would try to hog her all for himself…That was why they couldn't share. One would become more possessive and soon it would lead to one giant fight. They were just too different for that sort of relationship. He knew of other people who did things liked that and it worked out well, but he had always been more of the possessive type. He liked to have things for him and him alone. It was a self-satisfying feeling. He wanted Aang for himself as much as he wanted Katara. Another odd thought popped into his mind then…What if instead of fighting over Katara, she and him fought over Aang? Now that would be interesting! He snorted and let out a sigh. Why did these things always have to be so complicated?

Meanwhile Aang was riding alone in a long black stretch limousine to the theater. He splayed across the back seat, peering at the sky through the open sunroof. With all the traffic it would be a miracle if they arrived at the theater in time. Sighing, he pulled back the sleeve off one hand and gazed at the pale blue tattoo that permanently marked his skin. Before he was an actor he had been a Buddhist monk, living up in the mountains in a monastery. The tattoos were given to him while he had studied there, and he still kept his head shaved out of respect for his religion. When he had become of age he was told he had to take a vow of chastity. However, he refused. He had always dreamed of finding someone and his dream would be crushed if he had to let everything go just for the sake of the Buddha. Buddha be damned, he ran away, and that's when he got picked up by his agent who was responsible for making him a star. It was sheer dumb luck, being in the right place at the right time.

Thinking about love forced his mind back into thoughts about Katara. She was just so perfect for him….How kind she was, how she respected everyone and stood up for what she believed in. She was such a strong girl even at her lowest points. There was just so much about her that he adored he could pick a single favorite thing. To him, she was absolutely flawless, because even her flaws made her perfect for him. Then there was Zuko, brash, uptight, aloof Prince Zuko… He too had his strengths and his weaknesses. At first he only considered him to just be a playmate. No strings attached just someone he did things with. Now he was thinking what it would be like to have a real relationship with him…They already had the physical side down, it was just the emotional part they had to work on.

What if, the three of them were all together? Like a relationship of three instead of just two? That one, no one would win and no one would lose. He could have Katara, Zuko could have him, and Katara could have Zuko if she wanted…even though he doubted that. He also wasn't sure what Zuko thought of Katara… What if he wanted her too? He knew he had an interest, but what if he acted upon it? Could they really share Katara? It wouldn't go well, he decided. One of them would want her more and try to take her away from the other. Sharing her would eventually be impossible. She was just too perfect to be treated like an object, or a toy. Playthings are shared, people weren't. This would have to be worked out….He smiled when he saw the limousine pull up in front of the entrance to the theater. It was time.

Zuko couldn't help but smile when Katara joined him in the back of the limo. She looked so elegant in her slim-fitting dress. The butterfly barrette she wore sparkled in the light along with her eyes. It was like he was staring at a work of art. Smirking, she took her seat and stared out the window as the vehicle drove off. Arching a brow, Zuko got a good look at the profile of her face in the light that leaked through the windows. Her dark skin was smooth like toffee and then changed to a pinkish color for her lips. The most startling feature about her he had to admit were her deep blue eyes. They were just so captivating because they stood out so much. Like two sapphires in a sea of brown dirt and rocks. While she didn't have the bust, or the full lips, or the flawless complexion the girls of the upper ring had, she had her own charming humble beauty about her. It was something he couldn't help but notice.

Catching him staring out of the corner of her eye Katara piped up, "What is it, Prince Zuko?"

"Zuko," he corrected her quietly.

"What?" she asked with a brow raised.

"You can just call me Zuko," he replied with a half-smile. "This is supposed to be a date, right? No need for useless formalities."

"Oh…alright then," Katara beamed. "What's up? You were staring all thoughtful like."

"Oh," he shrugged. "I was just thinking about things, no big deal."

Katara smirked, "Want to clue me in on any?"

"Nah," Zuko grinned briefly. "Nothing that would interest you. Just work, you know…"

"Ah," she nodded in understanding. "I see…Nothing to do with tonight then?"

"No," he shook his head.

"You sure?" Katara grinned tauntingly. "Nothing to do with Aang either?"

"Well…"

"Hm?" she arched a brow.

"Maybe a bit…" he sighed, but his eyes still showed a smiling expression. "I'm still not telling you."

"I wasn't expecting you to, really," she chuckled; finally glad they had some air cleared up between them. It felt so good to actually have a conversation with him! "Just wanted to get a basic idea."

"Well, now you know," Zuko smirked, and then turned to look out the window. "…Having fun?"

"Oh yes," Katara replied, a pleased blush on her face. Was he actually curious about her? "I've been enjoying myself. This is all too wonderful! …What about you?"

He pondered the thought for a moment. "Yeah…I guess you could say that I am…"

"That's good," she flashed him a smile. "I'd hate to be the only one enjoying herself tonight!"

Zuko flashed her a smirk and then noted that the limousine had stopped. "We're here, get ready to be bombarded."

"I'll just hide behind you!" Katara laughed as the door opened and she stepped out.

Even though they were walking at a regular pace it seemed to take ages to walk down the red carpet. All around them people were shouting and taking pictures, reporters trying to thrust microphones in their faces. Katara tried to follow Zuko's example, keeping her eyes fixed on the open doors, refusing to open her mouth for anyone but him. Sensing how nervous she was getting because of the crowd, he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him, happy that he was trying to show support. Part of her felt like she was a prisoner on the walk to the electric chair. If this was how Zuko felt every time he had to do this no wonder he had issues…

Finally they made it inside the building and the doors closed behind them. There were many security officials darting about, several muttering into walkie-talkies and nodding at them as they guided the two to where they were supposed to go. Katara felt a wave of relief wash over her when a door opened to reveal a well lit auditorium. It was like sitting for an actual stage performance, with different levels of seats and whatnot…but alas it was just a fancy movie theatre. She saw Aang surrounded by people with notebooks and smiled when he caught her eye. Zuko also took note of this and frowned for a moment before following her to catch up with him.

"Hey Aang!" Katara greeted her friend happily once the reporters had moved on to the other celebrities. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really," he shrugged with a grin. "Just the usual, answering pointless questions and what not. Hey Zuko," Aang flashed another smile at the older teen.

"Hey mate," Zuko gave him a friendly punch in the arm. They didn't have to hide their sort-of friendship around Katara anymore. It felt rather good. "Did we miss anything?"

"Nah," Aang shook his head. "We just got to get to our seats. They said they'll bring us food if we request it. Between you and me though, the food's pretty awful." He grimaced.

Katara giggled, "Zuko, do you think we could stop for food on the way back?"

"I don't see why not, there's no way I'm risking crappy popcorn on these teeth," Zuko flashed a grin.

"Yes Sir Prick, we all know you have a fantastic smile," Aang rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless. Smirking, he motioned for them both to follow him. "I got us some good seats," he told them, leading them up to a box with seats for three up on the mezzanine.

"This is nice," Katara gasped when they slid into their box and wound up sitting between Zuko and Aang…much to both boys' displeasure. "Say Aang, isn't it uncomfortable watching yourself in a movie?"

"You get used to it," the young teen replied with a shrug. "It bothered me before, but now I just pretend I'm watching a twin or something. Not that bad, really."

Zuko said nothing, only snorted and cross his arms across his chest. He wanted to be in the middle, if not just to make sure Aang kept his hands off Katara…Part of him also wouldn't have minded a quick snog from the young actor either. However, this was to be Katara's night and he had to make sure she was kept happy. If she was happiest being sandwiched between two boys who wanted her as much as they wanted each other, then so be it.

Smiling, Aang pointed a finger at Zuko's pouting face and both he and Katara snickered. "Some wrong, Zuko?" he smirked.

"I'm fine," Zuko replied with a wave of his hand, refusing to look at him.

"Awww," Katara crooned in a teasing voice. "Would you rather be in the middle?" It was a known fact that once Aang got her in a playful mood she was all set to go. It was one of the unique things about their friendship. With something as simple as a joke he could turn her into a playful little devil that enjoyed teasing the wits out of people.

"No," Zuko snorted.

Aang and Katara turned to face each other and grinned. "You sure are pouty then…." The young teen chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade places with me…?" she whispered in a slightly seductive tone as she trailed her fingers up the side of his arm.

"Please don't do that," Zuko turned to look at her, pulling his arm away. "Why aren't you playing with Aang?"

"Fine," Katara smirked at him. "I will," she then turned her attention to Aang as she ran her fingers across his stomach and up his chest.

Aang laughed as if he was ticklish but Zuko could tell he was just doing it to suppress another feeling. It seemed Katara was very naïve to how boys work. It was quite obvious he was pretending to be ticklish by the way he gave Zuko a rather smug look briefly when Katara was practically halfway onto his lap. An amazing thing, how at one moment Katara could be so calm and serene and the next she's a giggling ball of madness. It was rather endearing, he had to admit. How such a girl could have so many sides to her…Almost like a puzzle he was dying to solve.

"Okay Katara you can stop!" Aang choked in the middle of laughing and Katara settled herself back in her seat. He didn't really want her to stop but a certain something stirring in his trousers told him it would be for the best.

"See?" Katara turned her attention back to Zuko and beamed with self pride. "Aang likes to be played with." She then tried it again, brushing her fingers along his arm. "Are you sure?"

"It's okay, really," Zuko coughed, shifting in his seat a bit. Oh how he wanted it…He very much wanted it….But this wasn't the best time or place and it would be awkward if he let his instincts take over when Aang was around.

Aang smirked and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Calm down Katara, he doesn't like the same things you and I do. Just give up…It's about to start."

Both of the boys were grateful when the lights dimmed and the previews flashed on the screen. Playful Katara was frightening. Though it wasn't in a horrific way, more in an oh my gosh that's so cute and sexy kind of way. Thinking such thoughts in the middle of a movie theater would not be a good idea. Zuko had a feeling what made her get all like that was nerves. He even admitted to acting like a Doofus at times when he was nervous too. It was just he wasn't expecting her to try to get physical…Aang didn't mind as much, since he and Katara had tickle-fights and talked while giving each other massages all the time. It was a normal part of their friendship. He rather enjoyed it because even though he knew she was naïve to how seductive she sometimes was, he still let his mind take advantage of it.

The movie finally started and the loud soundtrack boomed from the speakers. Out of the corner of his eye Aang noticed how absorbed Katara was into the movie. The dreamy, intent look in her eyes as her mind was brought into the movie's world of bright colors, action, drama, and romance. He watched her as she laughed when she found something funny, and the serious expression on her face when something concerned her. It was fascinating how she could be so attached to characters in a movie, and yet so detached from those in the world around her. The wonders of movie making, he guessed. It was a way of mesmerizing people.

Zuko also took notice of Katara and his eyes met Aang's for a moment. It seemed both of them were completely entranced by her demeanor. Zuko, however, noticed the more physical things about her. Like how when she was so focused on something her lips would part slightly. Then every so often he would see the pink of her tongue flick out and run it across her bottom lip. He saw the dreamy look in her eyes whenever something fluffy and romantic would happen. It was if part of her wished she were the one in the heroine's shoes. Like she wanted Aang's character to sweep her off her feet in a romantic and loving embrace. It was movie magic, to make girls' dreams feel real even for just a moment.

Without even realizing it, both boys noticed the rather intoxication glimmer in Katara's eyes when a rather romantic scene between Aang's character, and the lead female, Kia, started. It seemed she wished for him to hold her and look her deeply in her eyes. Both of the characters were saying such touching words to one another, and they could hear the sniffles of other females in the audience. Instinctively Aang gently placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed it with his thumb. She was so involved with the movie she hardly took notice. Not quite as daring as Aang even though he had no idea what Aang had done, Zuko let his hand slip and rest on her leg. Again, she didn't seem to notice.

That's when the real romance hit and it seemed like a wave of romantic emotions washed over the audience. Kia was in the hero's arms, crying about the loss of a friend. He held her tightly, as the city engulfed in flames behind them and let her cry on his shoulder. As if overcome by waves of love, he tilted her chin up and assured that everything was going to be alright. Her eyes danced as they peered into his. Then slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned in for a long romantic kiss. Upon watching this, Katara's eyes glittered and danced just like Kia's. A few tears trailed down her cheeks. Eyes lowered with deep emotion for her as they saw how she felt during that moment, both Aang and Zuko leaned in to catch her for a kiss…

….Only to miss Katara by a mile as their lips collided with each other's. Both boys sat there, frozen for a moment, their lips locked. Their eyes were closed so they were rather perplexed. ….This mouth was familiar, both of them thought. As if he was trying to solve something Zuko attempted to push his tongue passed Aang's lips ….Definitely familiar! Aang thought as his eyes shot open. As if on cue, Zuko also opened his eyes and they both stared at each other in shock. Damn it! All the meanwhile Katara saw it clear as day what had happened and had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from interrupting. After that, both boys sulked and remained still and quiet for the rest of the movie.

When the lights came back on and people began to file out, Katara gave both of them big smiles. As completely unaware of them as she had been. She rather enjoyed the movie. Aang's acting was so incredible she almost forgot the young man in the movie was seated beside her the whole time. It was fascinating how she could actually believed Aang's character and Kia were so deeply in love, and all the acts they did to show their devotion during the course of the movie just set her mind on fire. If only real relationships could be so dreamy! Giggling, she then nudged both of the boys.

"Come on guys," Katara snickered. "It wasn't that bad…"

"I missed," Zuko muttered so low she couldn't hear him.

"Sorry if we scared you," Aang chuckled. "I guess the emotions of the movie got to us a bit…"

Katara giggled, "It's okay, really. Just don't mind me if I keep laughing at you."

"Remind me to brush my teeth ten times straight when I get home," Zuko gagged.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to brush thirty times and use extra strength mouthwash!" Aang challenged him.

"Boys!" Katara laughed, draping her arms over their shoulders, drawing them closer to her. "You're just so silly! It's no big deal!"

"I would've much rather kissed you," Aang scoffed, yet he flashed her a smile.

Zuko snorted. "So are you trying to tell me, after all the times we went at it, now all of a sudden you don't like it? That hurts, mate."

"Oh it's not that and you know it, jerk," Aang snapped and gave him a knowing look. The kiss in the theater only happened because they were both aiming for Katara…not each other.

"Could you two love birds have your little squabble some other time?" Katara giggled. This was how she liked it to be. Everyone getting along…somewhat. Even though the situation had been awkward she was determined to keep the atmosphere light. The last thing she wanted was for the night to end on a sour note.

Come to think of it, that was indeed a bit awkward. All of a sudden them randomly kissing. Were they really that into each other? No she had good explanations from both. So why did they…The realization dawned on her. They had no intention of kissing each other that night. They both wanted…her. Suddenly, she started to feel a bit shy and slunk down a bit.

"You guys can go," Aang told them when they entered the main atrium of the theater. "I got to stay behind for some interviews and junk."

"Take care," Zuko waved.

"That was great, Aang," Katara leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Have a good night. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, anyway, right?" she flashed him a smile.

"Yeah…" Aang's voice was almost a dreamy sigh as he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. "…Tomorrow."

"See ya," Katara and Zuko turned and made their way to find the back door so they could avoid the paparazzi. Slightly curious, when they were out of sight Aang decided to follow them.

The two of them exited out the back door which let out into a deserted alley. The only thing there was the limousine waiting for them to board. Before they got close to the vehicle Katara tugged on Zuko's sleeve and they stopped under the light of a dim streetlamp.

"What is it?" Zuko peered down at her with a brow raised.

"Thanks for…" Katara smiled. "Thanks for everything…I had a good time tonight."

"You're welcome I guess," his eyes shifted a bit. Neither of them notice when Aang caught up and had opened the door a crack to watch them.

"I'm sorry if all the attention I gave Aang made you jealous," she told him softly. "We're just very close so we like to have fun."

Zuko nodded, "It's alright, I didn't really care."

"So I decided to save something for you…" Katara blushed and brought her hand up to his face to cup his cheek. Her lips parted and she stood up on her tiptoes, her lips just inches from his.

As if he could read her mind, Zuko wrapped one arm around her and brought the other hand to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Both of their eyes fluttered closed when their lips met. Her lips felt wonderfully soft as he brushed his against hers. The hand she had on his face shifted so her fingers threaded in the hair along the back of his neck. She let out a soft murmur when he pressed his lips harder, parting them slightly to deepen the kiss. It felt like an eternity but it was only a few moments. Soon they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"The limos' waiting," Zuko said softly.

"Yeah," she nodded, giving him a small smile. "Let's go."

Meanwhile Aang saw the whole scene from where he was carefully hiding. How could she….How could he…He was so certain! It was as if all of his hopes and dreams had just shattered in front of him. No, he wouldn't give up just yet. There was still another day, another evening. The ball, yes, he'd tell her at the ball. He'll finally show her how much he cared when he got her to dance with him. He wanted it to be dramatic when he expressed his love and took her in his arms for a long romantic kiss. The fight was not over.

If it was war Zuko wanted, then it was war he was going to get!

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Ten! Hurray! First kiss time! Now we come to Saturday…Wow, time flies fast. I hope you all have been liked this so far! Let me know what you think!

-------------


	11. Chapter 11

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, nothing owned in "Avatar: The Last Airbender". All of that is owned by Nick and Viacom. Also, I'm making no money from this.

**Note(s):** Ah, Saturday! The week's coming to a close, eh? Don't worry, there may only be a couple of days but I've still got a few more chapters to go! Did you enjoy the last chapter's fluff? Well, I've got more in store! Also more drama! Hurray! (As a side note I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in my fic that I or a couple of people I've been having look over this for me have not spotted. I'm notorious for my occasional typos. Deeply sorry everyone, I hope they have not kept you from enjoying.)

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Eleven: Ordinary Girls Are Not Something to Dream About**

-----

A kiss…Yes, that is what it was. That night Zuko lay wide awake on his bed in a dark room. His bare chest glistened in the moonlight that trickled through the parted blinds in his window. Sighing softly, he rolled over so he was partially on his side and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been so certain…almost positive…that Katara had fallen for Aang. Now, after the kiss she had given him, he wasn't so sure. It was rather perplexing to say the least. The two of them barely knew each other. Why would she be tempted to do such a thing? It was highly absurd! Yet he could still feel the delicate touch of her lips against his and smell the sweet aroma of her perfume. It was like she was a living drug one became intoxicated with…and oh how he just wanted more and more of her.

Groaning, he wriggled under the covers and rested his head on the pillow, looking straight up at the ceiling. His deep amber eyes held a dreamy expression as his mind continued to wander. Emotions were definitely something to ponder over. He knew he didn't necessarily love Katara…It was obvious. Love was something that didn't happen overnight or even in a week. He had made that mistake already with June and he wasn't going to fall for it again. No matter how sweet and genuine the person was. There were some things one did not repeat twice. Falling for someone was definitely one of those things.

His mind then darted to thoughts about Aang. Even though he was well aware of how much the younger teen wanted Katara, he couldn't help the physical longing he still held for him. Now Aang was definitely his addiction. Once he started with him he just couldn't seem to stop. One of the many joys of going both ways he guessed. As emotional as he was beginning to feel for Katara he still had those physical stirrings for Aang. It would be a very difficult habit to break, he knew. He then came to a sudden realization…Katara knew already about what he and the younger teen had done. Yet, she still accepted them for it and didn't let it stand between them. Perhaps if he did wind up in an emotional relationship with her, he could still have a physical one with the other boy…That is, if Aang would still have him. The boy was a bit on the dramatic side, and such a heartbreak might push him away. As painful of a thought as it was to know he was stealing a friend's girl he knew he had to follow his own path. To let Katara go because of another person might wind up being a big mistake. He didn't want to risk it.

Slowly his eyes fluttered closed as he became more entranced in thought. Thinking about actually being attached to Katara made him then think about his mother. The wonderful woman had saved his life at the sacrifice of her own. He loved his mother deeply and knew that he always will. Now he had the scar on his face to forever remind him of her sacrifice and he knew he could never take anyone's kindness for granted again. Kindness…Katara had been nice to him from the beginning, and he had pushed her away…In a way, she was just like Ursa, especially after the way Iroh descried her. Such a woman he did not want to risk losing…No…he wouldn't… That night, at the ball, he would make his move. He would try to take a chance…with Katara. With that final thought his breathing paced and he fell into a deep sleep….

He dreamt that he was dancing alone with someone in a brightly lit yet hauntingly empty ballroom. The music was played by an eerie orchestra and he and the other body just kept moving along to the sound as if entranced. The figure was so dim it was almost as if he was dancing with a shadow. Nervously, he looked deeply at the face of the shadowy figure looming before him. Slowly the face changed and morphed until it became the face of Katara. She was smiling sweetly at him and her eyes had a dreamy look to them. It was as if she was like a heroine in a movie being swept away by her lover…and that person was him. He smiled back at her and held her close as they danced. Just as he was about to kiss her, the face changed again, this time into Aang. While he still had him close, Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and brought him back in to finish the kiss he had started with Katara.

"Zuko…" Aang spoke in a whisper when the kiss broke. "I thought you wanted me…." His voice had a hint of pleading to it that was startlingly out of character for him.

"You like Katara…" Zuko replied softly, looking down at him. "You want her…"

"But I want you too!" the younger teen replied, bringing a hand up to cup Zuko's cheek. "Think about all the fun we had…We can still have it… You know that, right?"

"I know…." Zuko sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "But you want Katara….we both do…"

Aang smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a feather-light kiss on the lips. "Doesn't mean we can't still have each other….."

Zuko started to feel worried. This wasn't right…It didn't feel right. Aang was never this sweet with him. No, this wasn't good… Something felt funny… Just as he was about to reply again the figure morphed and it was June.

"Zuko!" June flung her arms around his neck dramatically. Eyes full of fake sorrow she pulled back to look at him. "I know you haven't forgotten me…"

"I haven't," Zuko glanced away for a moment.

"Please…" June whispered. "I…"

The second she was about to finish, yet again the figure changed… back into Katara.

"…love you," Katara finished, bringing both hands up to cup his face. Blushing furiously, Zuko looked back at her, slightly startled. Slowly and gracefully they leaned in for a long romantic kiss people only have in their dreams.

The moment their lips touched the ballroom was up in flames. Zuko jumped back, terribly frightened, as Katara stepped back from him. Her face had a devious grin and then suddenly the figure transformed into Azula, holding a flamethrower. Eyes widened in shock, Zuko stumbled back but was prevented from exiting by a locked door. Grinning wickedly like she was proud of an evil doing, Azula approached him. She tossed the flamethrower aside, only for it to partially explode and set the room on fire even more. He could feel immense heat on his skin and his scar began stinging with the burning sensation he remembered from the fire. He stared wide-eyed at Azula as she pulled a gun from her pocket and aimed it at him.

"Time to finish what I started…" Azula said in a cold whisper, and with that a gunshot was heard.

Zuko woke up in a cold sweat, shivering from fright. A dream….It was only a dream. No, it was more like a nightmare…He brought his hand to his scar. It felt fine, no pain, perfectly healed. He sighed with contented relief and turned to glance at the clock. Only 3:47AM…Still plenty of time. Groaning, he rolled over and went back to sleep. After that shock he slept soundly for the rest of the night.

The next morning Katara woke up rather cheerfully. After a happy and eventful night she had slept soundly and dreamed of pleasant things. Merrily she hopped over to her window and pushed it open, letting the cool morning breeze wash over her and blow her long hair back. Sighing with contentment she stared off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. Saturday…The day of the ball! She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. For a moment, she wondered if the Prince was looking forward to it just as much as she was. After the previous evening she couldn't be sure. He had indeed kissed her back that much she knew. So that meant he was no longer pushing her away…However, that still didn't mean he actually wanted her.

It was a beautiful day, Katara noticed. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Certainly it would be a beautiful evening for the ball. She thought about how lovely and romantic it would be to dance under the stars to the soothing sound of violin music. Who would she dance with, though? Zuko…or Aang? Could she dance with both? She knew she wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to dance with one but not the other. However, would she kiss anyone? She had already kissed Zuko and the thought of kissing Aang made her feel awkward. She wasn't sure why because she knew Aang liked her and all…maybe it was just because they were too close. That might've been it.

Katara was determined, however, to be open about the whole night. Whatever would happen would happen. If she kissed Zuko, so be it. If she kissed Aang, so be it. Heck, if she kissed both of them at the same time then snuck off to bed with them then so be it. This would be a night for fun, not a night for drama. She would try her hardest to keep both of the boys happy without sacrificing her own contentment in place of it. It made her wonder though how a masquerade ball worked. She knew they had to wear masks, but the type of dance and how things were planned was what she wasn't aware of. Perhaps she could ask Zuko or just wait until that night and let it be a surprise…Yes, the surprise idea did sound wonderful. It was time for her to let her free spirit flow! Let her take whatever life comes at her! If she danced like a fool, all the more power to her!

Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone and called her home. It had been a while since she had talked to her brother.

"Hey?" she could hear Sokka's voice on the other end.

"Sokka," Katara smirked. "It's after ten; don't tell me you're still sleepy."

"Sorry sis," Sokka's voice was a bit hoarse from having been woken up. "Just had a long night is all."

"Really?" she arched a brow. "What'd you do?"

Sokka chuckled lightly, "Toph was over and didn't leave until late." He then yawned rather loudly in her ear.

"Toph? Again?" Katara grinned. "What exactly is going on between you two if she's hanging out at our house until the wee hours of the night?"

"Don't think too much into it, Katara," Sokka snorted. "She had just come over to listen to music and talk about things to get away from her parents. We just got a bit absorbed into our conversation and didn't realize how late it got."

"Come on," Katara rolled her eyes. "I know you better than that, Sokka. What else did you do?"

"Okay, okay," her brother sighed. "I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," she replied with a grin.

"We kinda….erm…." Sokka's voice was a bit shaky. "…Kissed? It was only once though, so don't start making assumptions or anything…"

"Awww! That's wonderful!" Katara crooned giddily. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Sokka replied sheepishly. "…Anything new on your end?"

Katara chuckled, "Alright, I won't make you beg for it…"

"Come on," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, 'cause I know you're going to anyway."

"Well," she smirked. "I went out to the premiere last night with Zuko, and of course Aang was there, and we all sat together…but get this!"

"What?" Sokka arched a brow.

"They kissed!"

"Who kissed?" Sokka coughed.

"Aang and Zuko," she giggled. "During the movie. I don't know if they were really aiming for me or not but the next thing I knew they had lip-locked right in front of me!"

"Oh man," Sokka burst out laughing. "That's great! Oh they must've died!"

"They so did," Katara replied triumphantly. "And then after the movie…Zuko and I were alone…and um…"

"You what?" her brother's tone showed a hint of concern.

"We kissed too…"

"You didn't!" he gasped. "Katara!"

"It was just a kiss!" she snapped. "I was caught up in the mood after movie. That was all."

"You didn't do anything else, did you?" Sokka grimaced. "While you were in said mood?"

"Gosh Sokka! No!" Katara sighed. "It wasn't like that…"

"Good," her brother sounded a bit calmer. "I wouldn't want some horrid Prince deflowering my little sister."

"No, Sokka," she chuckled. "You don't have to worry about him 'deflowering' me. Or anyone else deflowering me for that matter…"

"I trust you," he told her. "I know you'll make the right choices."

Katara raised a brow in question. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "I know so. I mean, who doesn't know you better than your own brother, right?"

"Right," she smiled. "Well, I'll let you take a nap or something."

"Thanks," he replied. "The spirits know how much I need one."

"Talk to you later."

"You too," Sokka smiled.

"Bye," Katara giggled softly as she hung up the phone. Oh Sokka…Always worrying about her. Was he right though when he said she'd make the right decisions? She hoped so. He knew her well enough and certainly she knew herself. She could only pray the evening would go well. Things had been looking so good she'd hate for it to all fall apart now. Sighing, she trotted off to the bathroom for a bath. She knew she'd have to get ready for the ball soon.

That afternoon somewhere else in the upper ring, Aang was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. He'd had a late night thinking about things. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Zuko….and Katara…kissing. It was like a nightmare had come true. His stomach churned at the thought of it. He was so sure he was close…Katara showed so many signs….and then she blew it all off by kissing him. As much he liked Zuko he now felt a burning hatred for the teen. Zuko was well aware of how he felt about Katara and yet he went for her anyway. For the love of the spirits, things were so confusing now. The thing was, he didn't want to hate Zuko. Zuko had been there for him at some of his lowest points of his career. Sure, they didn't do as much talking as a real couple, but just the feeling of knowing Zuko cherished him in some way made him feel good inside. It was something he couldn't explain. He just seemed to feel that way.

There was something about Zuko he couldn't stand to hate. As hard and cold Zuko looked on the outside, inside he was a rather warm person. He just locked away all his emotions and it took a lot to draw them back out. Aang had seen some of it when he and Zuko had gone about their business. The way he looked into his eyes when they were about to kiss…Yes, Zuko indeed had a loving side to him. A side he saw again when he had kissed Katara. Maybe part of him was secretly jealous as well, he wasn't sure. A piece of him still liked the way it felt to be held in Zuko's tight embrace and to feel his lips pressed firmly against his own. Their secret affair had felt erotic in a way….Perhaps that's why he had liked it so much. It was a secret only the two of them shared and it made it feel all the more pleasurable. As much as his body wanted Zuko, his heart still yearned for Katara. There was a difference he knew. Bodies tended to act out of lust while the heart always went for love. He didn't love Zuko, he only lusted after him. However, he was definitely sure he loved Katara.

It would only be a matter of hours until the ball that night. Aang prayed it wouldn't be a disaster. Perhaps the kiss between Zuko and Katara was a fluke…A mistake. He may still have a chance… It hurt how desperately he loved Katara and wanted her. Every time he thought of her while he was away to film he almost cried. It made him feel so good to be around her and to be close to her. She had a way of making him smile that no one else could. He was so certain she was the special one for him he had run away from the monastery for. It was most definitely love. There was just something about thinking about having her in his arms that made his heart soar. She gave him such a happy feeling that nothing else in the world could ever compare to. He was determined to win her back that night, by any means necessary. Even if it meant making a partial fool of himself and blowing his image, he'd do it. He'd do anything to make Katara his. There was no other way around it. That night…the war was on…The war for Katara's heart.

That evening, Zuko stood in his large walk-in closet, deciding what to wear. A special mask had already been picked out for the occasion. It had a rather frightening face, and its colors were blue and white. He had been told it was a mask that represented the "Blue Spirit", whatever on earth that was. No matter, a mask was a mask as long as it got the job done. He sighed as he went through his collection of suits and tuxedos. Finally he found one that would be perfect. It was a dark navy color that would compliment the mask well, and along with that he grabbed a white dress shirt. What would really accent the look would be the white rose corsage he had ordered for the evening as well as the bouquet of pink roses he had ordered for Katara. He hoped she would like them considering as far as the ball was concerned they served no real purpose except to make her happy. Hopefully they would complete their task. Smiling to himself, he leaned back against a wall and waited until he was called down to meet her.

Meanwhile, much like the previous night, Katara was surrounded by women. Yet again they had customized a dress for the occasion except this one was ten times more elegant and beautiful than anything else she had ever worn in her entire life. It was floor length and poofed out over her petticoat. It was a very light pale blue color with white lace trim. A white floral design was embroidered across the bust and accented with sewn in jewels….real diamonds, by the look and feel of them. The dress had to have cost a lot of gold…and it was all hers. She had never felt so much like royalty in her life. It gave her a warm feeling inside. Not only did her dress sparkle but she was given a pair of white high heals that also had matching jewels on them as well. On her hands she wore white lace gloves, her hair was tied in a tight braid with a white ribbon weaved through that connected to a hairpiece made of white roses that sat on top of her head. Around her neck she still wore her mother's necklace because even though they offered one of more expense it had too much sentimental value for her to take it off. The mask handed to her was dark blue and shaped almost like a cat and sparkled with glitter. Altogether in her outfit she twirled in front of the floor-length mirror to admire herself. She smiled when she was told to head down to meet the Prince.

It was time…

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Eleven, the first half of Saturday! I hope you're enjoying all of this so far! Thank you all very much for reading. Please let me know what you think. More to come soon!

------------------


	12. Chapter 12

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I get nothing from writing "Avatar: The Last Airbender" fanfiction. Nothing, nada, zip.

**Note(s):** Chapter Twelve! The ball! How exciting! I do hope you lot have been enjoying this so far. (I would apologize for it being so complicated but I have no need to! Just about every realistic relationship has issues and things to complicate it. Why should this be any different?) Also, has been acting funny. One day it won't let someone upload the chapter, the next the alerts don't work. Get your act together, darn you! Anyways, please enjoy!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twelve: Ordinary Girls Are Not Bad Dancers**

-----

It was nerves it had to be. Her breath was hitched in her throat, her hands shaking, as she made her way down the marble staircase. This was Katara's first formal dance of her life and she was about to be escorted by one of the most handsome men she had ever come in contact with. Zuko was looking up at her in awe. She knew she looked stunning, yet even still she was surprised he thought so as well. It made her smile briefly to know he was admiring her. With a slight bit of confidence she made sure every step she took was audible until she came off the staircase and hit the floor. Slowly, so as not to trip over her gown, she made her way over to wear Zuko stood. It surprised her when he smiled warmly at her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he whispered softly. "No peeking."

"Alright," said Katara, nodding as she closed her eyes.

When Katara opened her eyes again in her arms was a big bouquet of pink roses. Beaming, she looked up at Zuko with a big smile. He grinned back at her and held his hand out. She took his hand in hers and together they made their way to the ballroom. It was a fairly long walk because of the immense size of the estate. They walked in silence, occasionally glancing at one another and smiling. Such a peaceful feeling of walking together without any tension for once. Soon they could hear the distant humming of a crowd and they knew they were close. Smiling at them, the guards opened the doors to the ballroom and they walked in.

The party silenced the moment Zuko and Katara entered the room. They were awed by how beautiful Katara looked in her elegant ballgown and the fact the Prince was actually smiling. Within moments of them stepping in the room burst into cheers and applause. Realizing she was very much the center of attention Katara blushed and brought her hand to her face in embarrassment. Sensing she was slightly uncomfortable Zuko squeezed her hand reassuringly and she felt a bit better. She then took a moment to glance around the room for Aang and when she couldn't find him her expression saddened a bit. Was he going to show up at all?

Meanwhile Aang who was clad in a tuxedo and was wearing a mask, stood aloof in the corner waiting for Katara to enter. He couldn't help the angered frown that formed on his face when he saw the two come into the room, smiling. The Prince was smiling at her….She had roses too. This was most definitely not a good sign for him. For a moment he reached into his pocket and brushed his fingertips over a special gift he had concealed in there for Katara. Tonight would be the night he told her...The night she knew his true feelings. He had everything planned out and prayed that foolish Prince wouldn't try anything funny and get in the way.

For the past few hours every time he thought about the two his stomach churned. As much as he liked Zuko, he liked Katara even more. He wanted her for himself. After all, he had known her for a rather long time while Zuko had only met her a week ago. How could she be so silly and fall for someone like that? What could they possibly have in common that was so special? He knew everything about Katara…Her likes, her dislikes, her hopes and her fears. This guy knew absolutely nothing about her! It wasn't fair she was falling for him…Not fair to him at all. Grumbling, he ducked out of sight when he noticed Katara looking for him.

On the opposite side of the room a lone figure stood. He too, like most of the other men was wearing a tuxedo however he was missing a mask. Smirking, he pulled out a small tape recorder and turned it on when the Prince and Katara walked in. This was revenge for the broken nose…Jet held his hand to his bruised face for a moment. If anything interesting happened to night it would be on the news first thing in the morning. It was time for Prince Zuko to learn his place in the world and that he was the boss of nobody. The world had the right to know what one of their future leaders was up to. It could be life or death if he fell for the girl or not. Jet was certain to be there in case of any action.

Since Zuko's visit, Jet realized he had to plan his attacks more carefully. That day he told the magazine he had taken up a pen-name. That way nobody would ever be able to catch him again. This was his job, what his life depended on. His life's mission was to catch these foolish celebrities doing dirty things. It was what the world was interested in hearing about, anyway. What fun would it be if he only told about the good things? His audience cared more about who the Prince was sleeping with than whether or not he would bring about peace across the nations. It was a sad state of affairs really, but modern people were very much shallow in that way.

Outside the front door a limousine pulled up and a young woman stepped out. She brushed her medium length bangs away from her face and smirked as the front door opened for her.

"You're home early," one of the guards commented. "Welcome home, Princess Azula."

"Good to be home, thank you," she nodded and brushed by him.

However, her reason for returning was not the ball. It would be a certain event the following day. She knew her brother would be too busy with the foolish girl to notice her return anyway. Going up to her room she thought about what she had planned. The fire had failed with the exception of ridding her of her mother…The only person who stood in the way of her and Zuko. With her gone there was just her brother. So she sort of won in a way. Although now she needed a new plan and it had come to her when she was talking to children about gang violence. Such a simple solution… Smirking, she lay back on her bed and reached into the draw of her nightstand. Inside she revealed a small handgun and eyed it with a grin. This tool would come in handy…

Back at the ball, the crowd calmed and went back to their business. Zuko and Katara made their way to the floor and pulled off to the side. The orchestra was still preparing so they had time before the actual dance. Katara was still shivering nervously and he held her close in an attempt to calm her. Little did they realize Aang was nearby, watching them with an evil look. Sighing, Katara leaned her head back against his chest and brought her hands up to cup his face. Zuko looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She grinned back and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. Several onlookers took notice of this and whispered amongst themselves. However, Aang became even more infuriated.

This wasn't right…Why were they doing that? Were they going to be clinging onto each other all night? Muttering, Aang kicked at a plastic fork that had fallen on the floor. He was so angry it was painful…There was no doubt about how much he desperately loved Katara. To see her in Zuko's arms like that was absolutely crushing. He had to get back, he just had to win…Then, he remembered…The bet. Was Zuko just doing this to him because of a silly conversation during a makeout session? For the love of the spirits, Zuko could be such a prat at times…Hands clenched in a fist, Aang moved closer to them. They had to separate eventually…

Holding Katara this way was rather different for Zuko. It felt awkward yet good at the same time. She felt so warm and soft in his arms, like a child's favorite plush toy. The way she caressed his face made his cheeks burn with the hinting of a blush. Was she actually falling for him? He wasn't expecting this at all…Not only was he winning the bet he was actually winning her heart…Though he secretly wanted that too. He knew it would hurt Aang, but sometimes one had to follow their own path and make their own choices. Katara was the most brilliant thing to come into his life since the fire. There was a key difference between the fun he had with Aang and the way he felt for the girl he held. He didn't love Aang, nor were they in a relationship. Oddly enough though he still felt he was cheating in some way. The ways of the heart and hormones were rather confusing things at times…

Katara turned on her heel and ran her hands down his chest and rested them at his hips. She looked up at him and flashed him a broad grin.

"So, when does the fun start?" she asked.

"Any minute now," Zuko replied with a smirk. "The orchestra's warming up."

"Good," said Katara, nodding. "I'm in the mood for a good dance right about now."

Sighing, he glanced around the room for a moment. "Have you see Aang?"

"No," she shook her head. "Have you?"

"Not since yesterday," he sighed, partially out of relief.

"Odd…" Katara murmured. "He said he'd be here…"

They were interrupted when the conductor tapped his stand and picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "The orchestra is ready, so find your partners and let the ball begin."

With that loud music bellowed from every which way and giddy couples made their way onto the floor.

"May I have this dance?" Zuko asked Katara with a smirk, kissing her on her hand.

"Of course," she grinned and took his hand.

Aang watched this from the sidelines and slumped against the wall, grumbling. Seeing Katara agree so eagerly to dance with him made him feel even more bitter. That should be his dance, not Zuko's Honored Couple be damned, and this was way personal. He hardly noticed when a rather short girl tapped him on the arm. Actually, he didn't even turn to look at her until she spoke up. His mind was so clouded by anger towards Zuko and thoughts of Katara he didn't pay much attention to anything else.

"Excuse me," the girl said timidly, her large pigtails bobbing at the sides of her head.

"Yeah?" he glared down at her.

"Hi, uh," the girl shook nervously. "I'm Meng…I don't have a partner and you're all alone so…"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind dancing with me?" Meng smiled softly at him.

Aang pondered this for a moment. After all, Katara was dancing with Zuko. Hmm…Maybe he could spy on Katara better this way? Or perhaps even…make her a bit jealous? He rather liked that idea…It'd teach her for falling for Zuko in the first place…

"Sure," he grinned behind the mask and took Meng by the hand, leading her to the dance floor.

From off to the side Jet watched the scene unfolding before him with much interest. He'd caught the tattoo on the back of Aang's head from a distance and was rather surprised when he went off with some random girl instead of Zuko. Meanwhile Zuko was dancing with the contest winner. How fascinating! He rather liked the way Zuko was looking at the girl….Sparks were definitely flying! It seemed Aang was dancing with the girl as a way to make Zuko jealous. He pulled out a notebook and wrote all of this down, waiting for them to come close enough for him to actually record any of their conversation. If only he knew who Aang was really after…

"Having a good time?" Zuko asked Katara as they began their dance, feeling rather silly having to wear a mask. Silly masquerades…

"Yeah," she replied with a smile enjoying the way her skirt swished around her feet as she moved.

"Good," he smirked. "I'm feeling a bit lame for this…"

"Why's that?" Katara giggled. "Don't like masks? Or is it the dancing?"

"Bit of both," he replied with a chuckle, drawing her close for a moment. "I've never really liked these things. They seem so…I don't know…old fashion?"

She snickered, "Perhaps that makes it vintage?"

"Hah!" Zuko laughed. "Perhaps so…"

To the beautiful tune the orchestra played the two of them moved all about the dance floor. Zuko would hold Katara close for a moment then let her pull back. She'd twirl in to him then out. They'd step in rhythm together, one two three, one two three. Then he'd lift her up in the air, she'd throw her head back and they'd pull close, to look at each other straight in the eyes. As a fancy trick he'd dip her back as far as she could possibly go, then bring her in close to him, smirking as he did so. Together they repeated these steps several times; laughing and occasionally blushing from all the times they brushed against each other. Even though they weren't rather good dancers once they were lost to the music and one another they were the most beautiful thing in the room.

Aang took notice of this as he danced along with Meng. It bothered him to see Katara having such a good time with him. His heart thumped in his chest every time she and Zuko came close. Luckily, he was wearing a mask so she didn't recognize him. Once the couple was farther away he regained his confidence and lifted his mask. When Meng saw his face she squeaked.

"You!" she gasped. "You're the Avatar…Aang!"

"Yes," Aang smirked. "I am."

"Oh my gosh!" Meng blushed, a broad grin on her face. "I'm dancing with you! I'm dancing with Aang!" Aang chuckled at the happy squeal she made.

"You're a very lucky girl," he gave her a polite smile as he twirled her about.

She smiled brightly at him in return as they continued their dance.

Soon the music slowed signaling it was time for the girls to switch partners. Aang lowered his mask as they neared Zuko and Katara. Quick on his feet he reached his arm out and grabbed onto Katara, while some random stranger took Meng from him. He had no idea who Zuko was dancing with, and frankly he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him now was that he finally had Katara alone. He could finally tell her everything….This was his big chance…

"Hi," Katara greeted him with a smile. "I'm Katara, nice to meet you."

"Katara," Aang freed his hand for a moment to tilt his mask up. "It's me."

Katara gasped and lifted her mask as well. "Aang! I thought you didn't show!"

"I've been here," he smiled. "I just thought I'd leave you alone with Zuko for a while."

"Aang…" Katara said softly. "I don't like that tone of your voice…"

"Can you blame me? Really?" he looked at her with a pleading expression in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

Noticing they weren't in beat with everyone else, Aang sped up the pace. He pulled her close then let her fall back. She'd twirl herself towards him and away from him. He'd dip her back slightly and she'd purposefully brush up against him whenever they were close enough fro their bodies to touch. Even though he had serious thoughts on his mind, Aang was liking this very much. Having Katara in his arms, dancing with her, it made him feel good inside. However this good feeling wasn't strong enough to fight off the anger he felt towards Zuko. He hoped he had tripped and fell into the underworld.

Well it wasn't the underworld, but it might as well have been. The girl who had picked up Zuko after Katara had been pulled away was June. It was obvious, even with the mask covering her face. Her chest and tattoos gave it away.

"Hello June…" Zuko said bitterly when they begun their dance.

"Zuzu? Is that you?" June grinned. "Well, aren't I lucky?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he frowned. "I didn't do this on purpose."

"You're in denial admit it," scoffed June, relishing every touch when they brushed against each other.

Zuko shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Then this must have been fate," she let go of his hands and ran them up to his shoulders, pressing her hips against his. "The spirits want us to get back together."

"They do not," he snorted; glad the mask was hiding the blush on his face when he felt her body press up against his. "June…Please…Don't start that now…"

"Why?" June replied airily, running her hands up and down his chest before giving him a hip-check. "Afraid I'll make you want me again?"

Meanwhile, Jet was taking notes furtively. Now Zuko was dancing with some busty woman…Hmm…Aang was dancing with….The contest winner? Katara? Now that was interesting! He inched closer, tape recorder in hand, trying to catch their conversation…Perhaps he was telling her off for being involved with Zuko?

"Katara…." Aang whispered. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

"Oh?" Katara arched a brow.

Zuko glared at June. "No…not really…"

"Are you sure?" she lifted his mask up as well as her own so she could see his face. "You don't look it…"

"Yeah…well…" However before Zuko could finish he was muffled by her mouth pressed against his, her tongue darting into his mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back, sputtering. "Damn it! Why must you…." He was then distracted by what was going on with Aang and Katara…

A kiss? Oh wow! This was getting juicy! Jet made sure to take note of all this, then blinked in surprise when he noticed Zuko stop short to look at Aang and Katara. Hmm…What was going on?

"Katara….I…" Aang pulled the small box he had in his pocket out and put it in Katara's hand. Upon doing this he brought his other hand to grasp the back of her head and he pulled her in for a deep kiss on the lips. Katara was still for a moment, doing nothing. Within moments she kissed him back lightly, as if pondering what she was going to do. However, instead of deepening the kiss she pulled back to look at him in shock.

"…love….you…" he finished, his voice lowering to a whisper as he saw her lip tremble.

As if something snapped in her, Katara burst into tears. The small parcel still tightly clutched in her hand she turned on her heel and dashed out of the room. When she got close to the door she tore off her mask and tossed it aside, her sobs so audible soon everyone took notice.

"Katara!" Aang called out to her but she didn't turn around. Muttering to himself he tossed his own mask aside and ran after her.

Upon seeing Katara run out of the room in tears and Aang run after her, Zuko dropped June like a hot potato. He followed after Aang, his own mask removed. His dance was over, it was time for action. It wasn't long until he caught up with Aang in the hallway. June however, was rather displeased and just stood there in shock along with everyone else. However, no one was more shocked than Jet, who stood off in his corner, his face completely drained of emotion.

"What…the hell?" Jet arched a brow then crushed the tape in his hand. "Forget it!" he sighed as he tore up his notebook and went off to get a drink. "This is nothing but bullshit anymore…Let them be miserable…I don't get it…"

Katara was so far ahead she was out of sight, however because Zuko was a fairly fast runner he was caught up with Aang rather quickly. They ran practically side by side, calling out Katara's name even though they got no answer. They both nudged each other slightly when one drew too close, however they were so focused on Katara they didn't care. However, after a minute of running Aang soon became infuriated.

"This is your fault!" Aang snapped, giving Zuko a hard shove.

"My fault?" Zuko retorted, "How the hell is this my fault!"

"You kissed her!" the other boy shouted bitterly. "You made her fall for you!"

"Yeah well, you kissed her as well!" Zuko sputtered. "She's probably crying from joy!"

"Hardly!"

"Don't forget I've kissed you too!" the older boy reminded him.

Aang shot him a glare. "And I kissed you back!"

"So what does a kiss really matter?" Zuko glowered.

"It doesn't matter," Aang began to slow down, Zuko following his pace. "Nothing really matters…"

"Aang…" Zuko's voice lowered to a whisper when they stopped in the atrium and Aang dropped to his knees, tears pooling in his eyes.

"It's hopeless…"Aang choked back a sob, one stray tear falling down his cheek. "Nothing matters anymore…It all means nothing…"

"I…"Zuko cut himself off and looked away. He couldn't bear to watch the younger teen fall apart in front of him.

Meanwhile Katara was running at full speed, her heels long since abandoned when she broke them tripping over a stair. She just ran blindly, tears streaming down her cheeks, until she burst through the back doors that led to a garden. Holding her dress up, she ran across the lawn, choking back sobs. Soon she came to a fountain and sat along its edge, holding the package Aang gave her and hung her head as she cried.

"I…." she sobbed as she opened up the box. "I….Oh….my gosh….Oh no…"

Inside the very small box was a decent sized diamond ring. Engraved along the top of the case read:

_Katara,_

_I know we're still young and have many years ahead of us_

_And this may seem immature_

_But I've loved you since the day we meet_

_And I knew you had to be mine_

_You've stolen my heart, Katara_

_I can't bear to live without you in my life._

_So I ask this from deep within my heart,_

_Katara_

_Will you marry me? _

"Aang…" even more tears spilled down her cheeks as she snapped the box closed. "I….I can't…"

Katara was sobbing so hard she was practically heaving. Her face was soaking wet from her tears and they dripped down onto her dress. As she cried her shoulders shook and she practically doubled over from all her mixed emotions. It was such an act of devoted love…And yet, when he kissed her, she felt nothing inside. She loved him as a friend…Like a brother, she decided. They just related too well…She just couldn't fall in love with him….And Katara knew it for sure the moment their lips touched. She just couldn't…But with Zuko….She knew that one was real….Thinking about this she hiccupped and gulped then even more tears fell.

"I'm sorry Aang..." Katara brought her hand up to cover her eyes. "I can't….I'm so sorry…."

Upon uttering those words she collapsed to the ground, crying out to the heavens.

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Twelve! A bit emotional, eh? At least we now know who she really likes…Poor Aang. Things will get better…We can only pray. I hope you're enjoying this, let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Hey Viacom, guess what, I'm not taking any credit for anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Also, I don't make any money from writing this! Isn't that great?

**Note(s):** Chapter Thirteen…Wow, already? My, how time flies…Poor Katara and Aang. I've been trying my hardest to keep my chapters nice and long and flowing for you guys. (I tend to take breaks while I write so I try to fill in for the choppiness) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Ordinary Girls and Their Kisses**

-----

It was a night of disaster to say the least. After they had left the ball not a single one of the three returned. It would've been awkward and they didn't feel the need to explain anything to anyone. This matter was between the three of them only. They already had enough problems with other people knowing about what they were up to. There was no way they were risking even more rumors being spread about them. Especially after the events a couple of days ago. No, this would be a secret matter.

When she had finally calmed down Katara wiped her eyes and looked at the small box she held in her hand. He proposed…Aang wanted to marry her… It was all happening so fast! Here she thought he was just a loyal friend and now she knew he'd always felt more deeply for her than she had ever imagined. This was probably the biggest move he ever made in his life…and she was going to deny him. That was what hit her so hard and made her heart sink. It wasn't explainable; she just couldn't feel the same way for him. He was her close friend, like a younger brother she trusted with all her secrets. She just couldn't see the two of them in a relationship, let alone marriage. They just knew each other too well.

However, this didn't mean she was just going to go running into Zuko's arms. Part of Katara still didn't trust his intentions. Not only that, but she knew he and Aang had a friendship…Well, a pseudo-friendship… It would break Aang's heart even more so if he saw her with Zuko right away. Plus she wasn't even sure if she even liked Zuko or was just taking advantage of all his positive attention given to her. They were two very different people. Such a relationship would be near impossible. They fought like wild animals before, who's to say they wouldn't again? She had a sinking feeling Zuko's kindness was all faked…That he was plotting something devious…It was like a haunting aura that loomed over her conscience. The thought he might've just been using her…

Slowly, she opened the box and peered at the glittering jewel inside. The ring was so beautiful…It must've come with a great deal of love. She could see her eyes reflecting in its glimmer. Sighing, she snapped the box shut. Every time she thought about how Aang must've felt for her, her heart sank and she neared tears. She loved him as a friend, but there was an invisible wall there for her that kept her from wanting him as a lover. It wasn't something as petty as age or status…The nature of their friendship; they were just too close….It would be like marrying Sokka or Toph. There was nothing there for her. However, knowing how much her choice was going to hurt him let a stray tear fall down her cheek. She felt like bowing before him, kissing his feet, and begging for his forgiveness. There wasn't anything else she could really do.

Katara thought of all the good times she had with Aang. She thought of all the trips and wild adventures they got themselves into. They had such a strong bond, a true friendship that she could only pray would not be broken by denying him of her heart. It was devastating to know that their whole relationship, their friendship, everything, could be relying on her decision. It just wouldn't work…Her heart just plain didn't bet for him. There were no butterflies or flights of fancy whenever she thought of him. Her love was meant for someone else. Murmuring softly, she got up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Miss Katara," one of the uniformed men said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, trying to hide the fact she had been crying. "I'm fine."

"Would you like us to escort you back to the ball?"

Katara shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just return to my room."

"Very well."

Regaining her strength, Katara sighed and walked back inside. Fortunately for her, she would not have to pass the atrium where Aang and Zuko still were. Instead she completely bypassed it and hurried up the stairs. She hardly even noticed the music floating from one of the closed off bedroom suites. Eager to be rid of the dress and in her nightclothes she dashed towards her room. When she got there she tore from her clothing, slipped on her nightgown, and flopped back on her bed. She put the small box down on her nightstand before rolling over. It would take a lot of praying for this all to be nothing more than a bad dream.

Hearing the boy's sobs echo throughout the room, Zuko couldn't help but give him a pitying look. Aang looked so desperate, so helpless, as he sat on his knees trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. His entire body shook as he fought his emotions. Just by watching him Zuko wanted to mirror his tears, but there was something inside of him blocking those emotions. He knew this was partially his fault…Well, mostly his fault. Aang was in such a desperate state of emotional pain over this…Even though he had no idea what Katara was feeling. He had no idea exactly why Aang looked so heartbroken unless he did something drastic….Once things were calm he'd have to ask. In the meanwhile, he sighed and watched the boy for a while before giving in to his better nature and kneeled beside him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Zuko…?" Aang turned his head to look at him, a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Shh…" Zuko hushed him, bringing up his hand to wipe his tears away. "It'll all be fine."

"No…" the younger boy choked back a sob. "It won't be…"

Zuko raised a brow, looking genuinely concerned. "What makes you so sure?"

"I…I…" Aang hiccupped, a few more tears trickling down. "I saw it in her eyes…Felt it on her lips…She doesn't want me…"

"Mm…" Zuko looked away. "It's because of me…isn't it?"

"I….don't know," Aang replied with a sigh. "It might've always been that way…"

Finally, Zuko broke, a lone tear clinging desperately to his eye before falling to the floor. "You must hate me…"

"…" Aang wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gave Zuko a worried glance when he noticed the older teen was very close to breaking down. "No….I don't hate you…"

"I stole her," Zuko's eyes shut tight. "I took her away from you…"

"It might not be you….I don't know…" Aang tried to comfort him in some way.

"I…" the older teen closed his mouth and rested his forehead against the younger boy's shoulder.

"Zuko…" Aang's voice was hushed. "Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I…I feel…I just don't want to be alone, you know?"

"Sure," Zuko replied and then added as an afterthought. "Just as long as you don't mind sharing a bed."

For the first time in hours Aang cracked a smirk. "I've done worse with you."

Sighing, yet still feeling very much crappy, Zuko stood up and helped Aang to his feet. "I know."

"Don't worry," Aang told him as they pattered down the hall. "I'll be gone first thing in the morning. She won't know I was here…It'd be better that way…."

"After all this…you want to?" Zuko looked at him in mild shock.

"No," Aang shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I don't…Well maybe a little…but…no…Hn…" He tried so hard not to break down again and had to grip tightly onto Zuko's arm to keep from collapsing in tears.

"I won't touch you," Zuko told him. "I promise."

Aang sighed. "At this point I don't really give a damn anymore…Nothing ever really matters, right? …Got any drinks?"

"Even if I were to aid you in getting wasted I'm still not touching you," the older boy said, giving him a rather worried look.

"I know…" Aang replied, "I just need something to get the edge off…"

"Alright," Zuko told him as they passed a locked room with two large wooden doors. "I'll put something together for you."

They silenced after passing that one room. The room had been vacant for months, ever since Zuko's father had started constantly going away on business. It reminded Zuko of his childhood, spending all the time with his mother and sister. His father was always busy. He had never seen passed those two doors in his entire life. They had been locked for as long as he could remember. All he knew was that it was his father's office and one was to never bother him…

"_It's locked," Prince Zuko muttered as he leaned against the wall, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_It's always locked, dum-dum," Azula replied, standing beside him and sticking her tongue out. "Dad's busy."_

"_He's always busy," Zuko rolled his eyes. "When he's home he's always holed up in there."_

"_Blame his work," Azula shrugged, and then ran off. _

"_Zuko…" Zuko could hear a soft feminine voice behind him._

"_Yeah Mom?" Zuko raised a brow. _

_Ursa sighed, "What have I told you about this room?"_

"_Never bother father," young Zuko rolled his eyes. "I know, Mom"_

"_Good," Ursa nodded with approval. "Now, let's hurry along…"_

_The two of them walked side by side out to the gardens. Once they were far away from the building Zuko picked his head up. "Why aren't we allowed in that room?"_

"_Your father is a very busy man," Ursa explained as they took a seat by the giant bonsai tree. "He likes to have his privacy while he does his work. Even I'm not allowed in there."_

"_We never see Dad anymore…" Zuko grumbled, kicking a small stone. "When he's not away he's busy in his office. Why doesn't he play with us anymore?"_

"_I don't know, Zuko," the woman confessed, sighing heavily. "That's really up to him. Do you realize I haven't actually talked to him in over a week?"_

"_But you two go to bed together…" Zuko looked up at her, curiosity reflected in his big gold eyes. _

"_That doesn't mean we actually speak I'm afraid," Ursa told him. "He's become very distant…"_

_There was a long silence as a gust of wind brushed by and caressed their hair, blowing the flowers around them as well._

"_Remember when Dad used to play with us all the time?" Zuko asked quietly, snuggling up against his mother._

"_Yes," Ursa looked down at her son and smiled, tousling his hair. "I do."_

"_Those were good times," Zuko whispered quietly, burying his face in the fabric of her sleeve. Ursa chuckled and held her son close to her._

"Good times…" Zuko said quietly with a smile as the two of them walked.

"What?" Aang asked with a brow raised, nudging him in the arm.

"What? Oh," Zuko's face flushed with embarrassment for a moment. "Sorry about that…I was um thinking…."

"Thinking about what?" the younger boy asked him in a hushed tone as they went by closed rooms.

Not really wanting to go into details, Zuko gave a quick nod in the direction of a photograph of Ursa. If Aang took notice he didn't know. "Her…" he said softly.

Aang merely nodded in response.

Later that night Zuko lay in bed wide awake. Curled up beside him was young Aang, who after many rounds of hardcore drinks had flung off his shirt and passed out on the bed. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Zuko tilted his head to one side so he could get a good look of the boy. He had such smooth light skin….Smiling, Zuko following the blue tattoo with his eyes, starting from the back of his head, across his shoulders and arms, and then all the way down to his tailbone. He longed to reach out and run his hand along the lines, just wanting to see what kind of reaction he could get. Instead Zuko just lay there and watched him. Every so often Aang would murmur and shudder but Zuko found this to be rather endearing. Seeing Aang in such a state made Zuko realize just how lucky he was to have Aang trust him so much. To have so much faith in him he knew he wouldn't be molested in the middle of the night.

"Katara..." Aang murmured softly, shifting in his spot. "K-Katara I…"

Hearing Aang utter Katara's name over and over made Zuko's heart sink. Even in his dreams Aang couldn't seem to escape his passion for the girl. The way Aang scrunched his face and hitched his breath made Zuko think his dream was most likely a nightmare of some sort. Trying to be comforting, Zuko draped an arm over his waist and brought him in close. Muttering incoherently, still asleep, Aang arched up against Zuko and got very close to practically being on top of him. Zuko studied this reaction with mild amusement. He could be so very cute at times. It was oh so endearing…

"Katara," Aang whispered and pressed his back against Zuko's chest, wanting him to hold him close, even though in his dreams he thought it was Katara holding him.

Not wanting to disappoint the boy, Zuko pulled Aang in closer, the younger boy's bare back pressed against his bare chest. He kept his arm around him and brushed his fingers against the soft skin of his stomach. Aang murmured happily and Zuko couldn't help but smile at him. Realizing that even while he was asleep he could provide at least some sort of comfort for the boy made Zuko feel rather pleased with himself. It also made him feel guilty. It made him feel guilty about everything…Especially about Katara. If he didn't actually like her a lot he would've thought it was the biggest mistake of his life to ever make such a bet. However, because he did like her he knew he had to take a chance. He knew this would hurt Aang, which only made him feel worse about it.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Zuko whispered softly and pressed his lips against the back of the boy's neck. Aang shivered at the contact but didn't wake up. "I'm so sorry…"

Zuko closed his eyes but he still laid there, wide awake deep in thought. He thought about when they had first met…How it ever got to be this way…

"_How boring," Zuko grumbled to himself as he brought his glass of rum to his lips and took a drink. He had been standing there, bored for hours. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see a group forming around a young man. They all stood there, laughing, asking questions and taking pictures. The boy only laughed it off nervously and tried to keep things under control. Zuko was rather impressed by how the boy handled the situation. He considered himself to be lucky he wasn't a movie star or anything of the like. There was already enough attention, he didn't need any stalked. He watched the boy and smiled to himself. So much was going on and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Finally the crowd died down and the boy came over to get a drink, and he also came rather close to Zuko…_

"_Hi," Aang greeted him happily and leaned back beside him. "I'm Aang."_

"_Ah right, Zuko nodded. "The actor. I'm Zuko….Prince Zuko."_

"_You're the prince?" Aang looked up at him wide-eyed. "Cool! I'm talking to the prince!"_

_Zuko chuckled. "You're certainly a perky fellow."_

"_I got to be optimistic," Aang flashed him a smile and then took a sip of his drink. "It's what keeps me from going mad."_

"_Ah the joys of fame…" Zuko murmured with a smirk. "Never getting a lick of time to yourself. Everything is always everyone else's business."_

"_Indeed," Aang nodded with a sigh. "I wish there was some way I could escape…Have something mine and mine alone…Even for a moment…"_

"_Same here," Zuko took a sip of his drink._

_There was a long silence. Aang glanced about the room. Everyone at the party had become so busy they didn't even notice them. Smiling, Aang put his drink down. "Hey, Zuko, let's blow this place and go somewhere more…um…private…"_

"_Private?" Zuko raised a brow then glanced at the party for a moment. "…Sure."_

_Smirking, Aang grabbed Zuko by the wrist and led him out of the room. Together they stumbled down a long hallway, twisting and turning at every corner they got. Every so often they'd check doors for availability. Finally they found an unlocked door that was too a small walk in coat closet. Aang walked in first and Zuko followed close behind, locking the door. He reached up and the pulled the chain that was to a single lightbulb. In the back of the closet was a medium sized ratty old sofa. Aang murmured in mild discomfort as he sat down on it. It didn't do much for his backside. Sighing, Zuko took a seat beside him and leaned back, refusing to look at him._

"_So…" Aang said quietly, fidgeting quite a bit._

"_Mm?" Zuko raised a brow and looked at him out of the corner of his eye._

"_What now?" Aang blinked._

_Zuko practically smacked his forehead with his palm. "You're the one brought me here…"_

"_I know," Aang nodded. "I had an idea…Just not sure if I want to go through with it…"_

"_It's okay," Zuko shrugged. "It's not like I bite or blast fire or anything."_

"_Oh…Alright…." The younger boy's voice lowered to a whisper. He shifted in his seat and crawled halfway onto Zuko's lap. Once his eyes had fluttered closed, Aang leaned in and gave Zuko a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "That…" he whispered._

"…_.Mm…" Zuko blinked, and then gave him a smirk. "And…uh…why do you want to do this?"_

"_Because it sounded like fun?" Aang shrugged, not really knowing himself. He leaned in and gave him another light kiss._

"_You missed," Zuko smirked, bringing his hand up to grasp the back of the boy's head and pull him in for a real kiss on the lips._

_Aang murmured softly when their lips touched. Timidly, he grasped onto Zuko and leaned in to deepen the kiss. He let out a squeak of surprise when Zuko's tongue fluttered out to run along his bottom lip. Letting out a soft noise Aang parted his lips and met his tongue with his own. Slowly and oddly enough, rather passionately their tongues darted back and forth as if dueling for control. Zuko took Aang's tongue gently between his teeth and sucked on it. This earned a soft moan of delight that pleased the older boy immensely. Zuko ran his hand up and down the boy's back as they kiss, Aang arching up against his touch, seeking more contact. The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a few minutes. They pulled away, panting heavily, looking each other in the eye._

"_Does this mean you want to go out with me?" Zuko panted, arching a brow._

"_No…." Aang shook his head. "I like girls."_

"_Then why are we doing this?" the older boy blinked._

"_I'm not sure," Aang shrugged. "Stress relief?"_

"_I guess I could buy that…" Zuko smirked, running his fingers along the boy's spine, earning a shiver of delight. "It's fun."_

"_Yeah," Aang chuckled. "Almost like a game…"_

_Zuko grinned. "And only we know the rules…"_

_Aang smiled and began trailing soft kissed along his neck, running his hands up and down his chest. "Yes. Our game."_

Zuko leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. It was odd how the boy brought out such stirrings in him. Was it his innocence that made him so inviting? Or was it the fact he knew Aang was something he could want but never totally have for himself? He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his mind wandering to thoughts about Katara. He was starting to like her a lot. She was sweet, witty, charming. He rather liked how they got on with each other. Even though he knew such thoughts would hurt the boy next to him if he could read his mind, Zuko thought more intimately about her. He longed to hold her in his arms…To kiss her deeply like he had kissed Aang, only with more fiery passion and romantic interest behind it. He wanted to undress her and do such taboo things to her…The thought of her splayed beneath him all wonton pleased his mind in many different ways.

He wanted to feel all over her body. A purr came in the back of his mind at the thought of his hands roaming her body and looking over her naked form. Such thoughts were so taboo it surprised him he was even thinking such things in the first place. Suddenly, he became well aware of the stirrings going on in the trouser department and groaned softly. He hated this feeling and prayed to the spirits he could make it all go away. Thinking about Aang who was his object of lust and then about Katara who was his object of love sent all kinds of shivers along his body. He murmured softly, arching up against Aang, desperate for the feelings to leave him. Panting heavily against the younger boy's neck, Zuko held him close. Soon listening to Aang's deep breathing helped him mellow out. Slowly his mind fogged and he drifted off to sleep…

Meanwhile Katara lay back in her bed, only half-asleep. Her mind was dazed with all kinds of thoughts. She had no idea what happened to Aang and Zuko after she left, though she had a feeling they tried to follow her. Living with her brother she had learned to run fast in order to keep up with him. She really couldn't blame either of them for not being able to catch up. It pained her to think how they reacted, or how Aang reacted when he realized she didn't love him in that way. Did he cry? Did he blame her? Or slightly worse, did he blame Zuko? It wasn't Zuko's fault, it was all hers…She had been careless enough to get all wrapped up in his chivalry…It was her fault for slowly falling for him. Poor Aang would always just be a friend…It hurt her to think of what she did to him. Yet, in her heart she knew she wanted to give Zuko a chance. Thinking about this she realized the next day would be Sunday…The day Zuko made his decision on whether or not he wanted to keep seeing her. Part of her was almost certain it would be a definite no, but a small piece of her had a lick of hope that he was beginning to feel for her the same way she felt for him. The suspense was almost painful…Only a day more and she would know…

That next day the world would know how their week had gone. She would finally see her brother again, which indeed made her rather happy. However, it would also be a moment of faith. Would Zuko decide to try her? Or would he merely push her away? What if he revealed some sort of ulterior motive? This was all rather perplexing…Oh how the stress got to her…That next day she would finally have all the answers. It would be a day to determine part of her future. She was so excited she could hardly stand it.

Just one more day…

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Thirteen! (Yes, I know, a little more Zuko/Aang brought in. Sorry guys, but Zuko's going through a major dilemma. Whether or not he wants to risk losing Aang as a friend just to be with Katara. Yes, he's finally admitting to falling for her! Hah! Let's see what Sunday brings… Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think!

---------------------


	14. Chapter 14

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I take no credit for anything owned by the Nickelodeon people in "Avatar: The Last Airbender", I'm also making no money from writing this seeing as how I'm rather poor.

**Note(s):** Onto Sunday! Ahhh and the fic isn't even over yet! Much more to get done! Lots more drama! (As well as lots of hot Zutara action!) Let the good times roll! Enjoy!

Aw crap…_Now_ the Alerts feel like working…My inbox is going to freak out most likely. (At least it's no longer broken. That was lame.)

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Ordinary Girls Are Worth Waiting For**

-----

Katara awoke fairly early that Sunday morning. She could hardly believe it would her last day at the estate. It felt weird that she had grown so used to this lifestyle fairly quickly, and she hated to admit how much it would be missed. When she returned home it'd be going back to cereal for breakfast and vacuuming the house once a week. Back to her ordinary life. Noting how messed up she looked she stripped from her garments and turned on the shower. Soon the bathroom filled up with steam and she stepped in. It was a modern shower; she could take water spout down and actually aim where she wanted it to go. Once she got used to the water she squirted some shampoo into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. Within moments she began to relax as the smell of strawberry crème filled the air.

This would be her last day, so she knew she should make the best of it. She had no idea what happened to Aang and Zuko after she left but she hoped they were alright. As she washed her hair she thought about what she should do. There was no way she was going to get around seeing Zuko. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him; she just felt it might be awkward. The Prince was a man of mysteries and secrets. She had no idea of his opinion of her, how he felt, or anything. All she knew was that he found her tolerable after a while, he too had lost his mother, and he had an affair with one of her best friends. Katara still couldn't figure out for the life of her how that came about. It wasn't in her nature to form any time of physical relationship without there being love behind it. However, she knew it wasn't her place to chastise them because everyone had their own opinion of things and different ways of life. As long as she knew they were happy with their pseudo-friendship then she was perfectly okay with it.

Part of her admitted to being slightly jealous of the two. How could they have such a relationship without there being any emotional attachment? Were all guys like that, or just those with lives like them? It fascinated her how the two of them could be in a total lip-lock and yet say they felt nothing about it. To her, every kiss, every touch meant something. Her kiss with Zuko…She could feel something good, something welcoming. However, he kiss with Aang made her realize he wasn't the one for her. It didn't feel right. Maybe it was just because she was a romantic or a silly girl, she really didn't know. What she did know was that she felt she should give Zuko a chance…that is, if he decided he wanted her. This would be the day when that decision was made. She could only hope it would end well.

She then moved on and begun washing herself with the tallow soap as her mind shifted to thoughts of what to do that day. Since Friday, she and Zuko hadn't hung out together all that much. Perhaps this could be her chance to try to bond with him a bit more until it was time for him to make his decision. It wasn't too late for her to leave a good impression. She felt a little silly for worrying about such things, after all she was sixteen-years-old and here she was acting like a ten-year-old with a crush on a boy band. Thinking about Zuko telling her nice things and sweeping her off her feet filled her with butterflies and warm fuzzies. There was something about him that intrigued her…Maybe it was because she realized that deep down he was a person too? He also had a way of looking at her that made her wonder if he was looking through her instead, as if he saw something beyond what was right in front of him. She wondered if he had a romantic side too. Could this…be love? She really wasn't all that sure. It could've been more like a crush. Sighing, she rinsed off the rest of her body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a big towel. She might as well get ready for the day considering it would be her last.

Zuko didn't awaken until a little later in the morning. Light filtered into his room and caught him in the eye. Slowly he opened his eyes, grumbling at having to wake up after not getting much sleep. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and rolled over onto one side, remembering who he had been sharing a bed with. Sure enough the space next to him was empty. He touched the spot with his hand and found it was still a little bit warm. That meant Aang had not left all that long ago. He smirked when he thought about how sweet the boy looked when he slept but then his expression changed to a troubled frown when he remembered why he had spent the night in the first place. The boy was still in a great deal of pain…The kind of heartbreak that could take a lifetime to heal. He had been rejected by the girl he loved most with all his heart. And he, Zuko, was the other man…The man the girl wanted instead. It felt like the ultimate betrayal. Even though they weren't the greatest of friends, he still felt incredibly guilty for it. He raised a brow when he found a note lying on the pillow Aang had used.

_Zuko,_

_Thanks for everything. I know it's not entirely your fault. Even though you could've kept going after her, you stopped for me. I don't know if that means anything or not but it felt good just to have you there for me, you know? I love Katara and always will not matter what happens. Don't let me stop you from going after what you desire. I'll get over it in time._

_By the way, you might want to watch where you put your hands when you sleep._

_-Aang_

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the letter. There was something about it that made him realize it must've been fairly difficult to write. Aang was well aware of how he was starting to feel for Katara. Yet even though he was deeply in love with her, he was still willing to let Zuko have his chance. It takes a lot of trust for that to work. He could only hope it wouldn't crush what little friendship they had. There was something about Katara…The way she acted, how she was so airy and trusting…She was a mystery he wanted to solve. Even though he had been rather cruel to her in the beginning she still had faith in him. There weren't many people like that in the world. Even though he had only given her a chance out of a bet he realized that maybe there could be something more for him in her. After all the pain he suffered this week, she had been like a silver lining on his dark cloud. She was also very much different from June

Thinking about June he remembered that he had danced with her the night before. Knowing June she'd use that to spread a bad rumor about him because he had resisted her charms. She'd probably make up a big story about how he had been fawning all over her, begging to get back in her life, yet she remained strong and told him off and that's why he had run away. Just thinking about that made him roll his eyes. She was such a drama queen…This was why he stopped dating. Too much trouble. Especially since before he had only been around the rich and famous, a bunch of preppie snobbish girls who were too full of themselves to care about anyone else. However, Katara was different. She was humble and came from an average life. She's had real hardships and knows how to fend for herself…It intrigued him…She intrigued him…

He got up and changed his clothes, tossing off what he had slept in and slipped on normal everyday attire. This week he had worn a lot of suits and it started to bother him. Instead he put on a pair of black denim jeans, a dark red button-down shirt, and black boots. It never felt so good to dress casual! When he was done combing his hair and checking himself out in the mirror he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. To his rather pleasant surprise, Katara was already seated at the table reading a magazine and drinking a glass of milk. He smiled as he took the seat across from her.

"Good morning," Katara greeted him with a smile when he sat down.

"Hey," Zuko smirked and then thanks the housekeeper when she set a cup of coffee down in front of him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," though she was still smiling her eyes had a hint of sadness. "I was fine. You?"

"Could've been better," he shrugged and too a sip of his coffee. "Rather stressful night."

Sighing, Katara looked away for a moment before speaking up again. "Sorry…about last night…."

"I don't know what happened," Zuko gave her a serious look. "So you shouldn't apologize to me….However, perhaps you might want to explain…You know, why you ran out and left Aang broken in the hallway?" He didn't mean to be rude, but the whole fiasco rather upset him.

"He was…crying?" Katara's eyes shook with guilt. "I….He…"

"He what?" Zuko arched a brow.

"Aang…proposed to me…" she replied quietly, a few tears glinting in her eyes. "But I can't…"

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes. Proposed? Him? "You…don't want to?"

"No," Katara shook her head. "I love him as a friend…but that's it…There's someone else I like in that way…"

"Oh," Zuko replied, taking a sip of his drink to preventing from asking any further questions.

There was a long silence before Katara spoke up again. "I know he was here last night…"

"What?" Zuko blinked. "…How?"

"I saw him leave this morning," she told him. "That's the only explanation I could think of…He wasn't in your bed, was he?"

"I…erm…" he looked away, trying to keep from flushing in embarrassment.

"Thought so," Katara smirked and chugged back some of her milk.

"We didn't do anything," Zuko told her. "If that's what you're thinking. He just needed someone to spend the night with."

"I believe you," she nodded. "I know Aang better than that."

Sighing, Zuko looked away, trying to thing of some way to get the subject off of Aang. "So, uh, anything you'd like to do today?"

"Huh?" Katara blinked at him in surprise. He was asking her what she wanted? This was new… "What I'd like to do? Um… I don't know…. Go for a walk?"

"I have an idea," Zuko grinned. "Why don't we go for a walk down the Strip? Then I could give you the real date we were supposed to have."

Katara's eyes widened and she smiled brightly with pure delight. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "I owe you."

"Thank you," she was very tempted to hug him but resisted. "This means a lot to me, coming from you."

Zuko sighed and the two went back to silence. One by one Katara flipped the pages of her magazine, taking the occasional sip of her drink. The housekeeper darted back and forth offering them different foods which they both politely refused. He sat there and nursed his coffee, keeping his eyes fixed on the girl across from him. This was her last day and he wanted to make sure she got the most out of it. Suddenly Katara looked somewhere passed him and arched a brow.

"Hey Zuko," Katara pointed to a row of coat hooks. "Who's black and pink jacket is that?"

"Huh?" Zuko turned around to look. Surely there was jacket there that hadn't been the day before. "Must be Azula's…She probably came home early."

"I've met her," Katara said casually. "She seemed nice."

"Sure," the teen scoffed. "She's always nice when she tries to make a good impression. Don't let her fool you, she's devious. Trust me."

She chuckled, "Sure Zuko, I'll take your word."

Meanwhile on the other end of the upper ring Aang rolled about in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Katara. She could have been his…He had been so close. Yet for some reason she refused him. She was his friend, so he had to accept the fact she didn't want them to be anything more. It was extremely difficult; his heart was still beating with his yearning for her. However, her happiness was what mattered to him the most, and if she was happier with someone else then so be it. He would watch out for her and protect her no matter what. Even rejection couldn't keep him from loving her. He'd just have to go back to admiring her from afar, harboring his love only for himself. He was also content when he realized even though Zuko may have been part of the reason, he had still been there for him. They weren't even technically friends and yet Zuko chose to be there for him instead of running after Katara. That kind of kindness Aang couldn't deny, no matter what. He practically owed Zuko his life now for that kind of sacrifice, and he knew he'd have to repay the debt one day.

Later that afternoon, a black limousine had dropped Zuko and Katara off at the end of a rather steep hill lines with shops. When Katara stepped out Zuko took a moment to admire her. She looked quite glamorous in her faded hip-hugging jeans, and her dark blue sequined tank top. Almost like the actresses he'd seen everywhere else. She'd definitely blend in well at the Strip. They thanked the driver and began their walk. Smiling, Zuko watched as Katara peered in windows and smiled at anything that caught her fancy. She was such a bright person to be around…Every smile seemed to light up his dark world. There was something about her, he realized, that he couldn't find in other girls. She had genuine happiness. It was something she felt not something that could be bought for her like the spoiled ladies of the upper ring. She actually could get satisfaction from the little things. It amazed him.

Smiling, he followed her when she darted into a shop.

"Hey Zuko," Katara gave him a big smile. "I want your opinion on some things."

"Oh?" Zuko arched a brow.

"Yeah," she darted about, pulling various articles off the racks. "I'm going to the changing room; I want to know what you think about some of this."

"Sure," he shrugged and followed her. "I don't see why not."

Zuko leaned back against the wall outside of the changing room and waited for her. Even though it was only a couple of minutes it seemed like days due to his impatience. He shuffled and looked around, feeling rather awkward in a ladies' store. Finally the door opened and Katara emerged. She wore a light pink floral sundress that came down to her knees. Giggling, she twirled around so the skirt flowed around her legs. Smiling, she looked at Zuko. "Well?"

"Um…" Zuko coughed. "It's nice, really. Looks good on you."

"You really think so?" she smirked and admired herself in the full length mirror. "I never thought pink would be a good color for me."

"You'd look good in a paper bag," he chuckled. "Trust me."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Katara raised a brow and decided what to try on next. Smirking, she went back in to the changing room.

The second time she opened the door she wore a dark navy denim miniskirt and a bright red halter top. "How about this?"

"Eh…" Zuko shook his head. "The 'Wannabe Whore' look doesn't suit you."

"You think this is whorish?" Katara checked herself out in the mirror and perked up her bust.

"A halter top and a mini? Yeah," he told her. "That's what the girls wear when they try to get into the celebrity nightclubs. Try to flirt their way passed the bouncers."

"How do you know this?" she smirked at him.

"Believe it or not," Zuko flashed her a grin. "But I've been to a club or two in my life. I know what it's like."

"Whatever you say," Katara went back into the changing room and closed the door.

The final time she opened the door she was wearing the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen. She had put on tight knit black dress pants, and a tight-fitting top made from elegant red silk brocade with a phoenix pattern on it. "Okay, last one, what about this?"

"Nice," Zuko nodded but tried to make it not look too eager. "Very nice."

"Think so, eh?" Katara smiled and looked at herself carefully. "These colors were the last I'd expected to look good in. Guess I was wrong."

"What is it with girls and the need to bring guys along when they try on clothes?" Zuko scoffed, trying to get his mind off how good she looked. "Don't you have female friends for this kind of thing?"

"Hey," Katara shook her finger at him. "You're the one who suggested going to the strip. What made you think I wouldn't want to shop?" She sighed. "Coming here is a chance of a lifetime for me."

Zuko nodded. "That's right…This place must be really expensive?"

"This top," Katara pointed to the shirt she had put on. "Over nine hundred gold pieces. Nine hundred! The shirts I got at home maybe cost twenty!"

"Wow," he raised a brow. He had never really noticed such a drastic different in the prices of things before. Then again, he never bothered to look at the price tags anyway.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Now you see why this is major for me."

"I never really thought you'd be a true girly girl," Zuko remarked with a smirk, approaching her slowly.

"Well," Katara blinked thoughtfully. "I'm not really, it's just sometimes I like the feel of knowing I look good. You know?"

"Oh yes," he smiled briefly, stepping into the changing room and closing the door behind him. "I know."

Katara looked at him wide-eyed and stepped back against the wall. "…Zuko?"

Zuko merely smirked in response and placed his hand on the wall to brace himself as he leaned in close to her. "You look nice," he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Hey eyes fluttering closed; Katara wrapped her arms around the neck and leaned into the kiss, brushing her lips softly against his. He responded by parting his lips, deepening the kiss. She murmured softly, parting her lips as well so she could give him a slightly open-mouthed his. His free hand trailed across her stomach lightly and rested on her hip as he probed her mouth with his tongue, seeking more contact. Katara let out a throaty noise that sounded almost like a purr and met his tongue with her own, stroking the tip of it. Groaning softly, he pressed himself up against her and his kiss grew more forceful, more demanding, and needier. She kissed him back as hard as she possibly could, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. Finally, and to their displeasure, the kiss broke so they could catch their breath and Zuko rested his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath tingling against her sensitive skin.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered, bringing her hands up to push him back. "We can't…"

"Hm?" Zuko raised a brow slightly confused.

"Not here…" she ducked under his arm and went to open the door. "Not right now. If we were to do something it shouldn't be like we're a couple of twelve-year-olds keeping a secret from our parents."

"Alright," Zuko sighed and much to his dismay, stepped out. He was mildly disappointed that they could progress further even though it was probably for the best. They would've most likely got caught anyway. "By the way," he told her with a smirk before he closed the door. "Keep what you want, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks," Katara said through the closed door. "By the way, you're carrying the bags!" She let out a chuckle.

"Sure," Zuko smiled and leaned back against the wall.

Back at the estate, Azula had finally emerged from her quarters. Her expression was that of determination as she made her way down the hallway. It was as if she were about to break into a fist fight or march into war. Her deep amber eyes glimmered like they were plotting something all their own. She smirked when she stopped in front of her planned destination. The two doors to her father's office. Azula placed her hand on the wooden doorframe and felt around until she felt a crevice. She dug in her nails and pulled it up, revealing that it was a small down that held a key behind it. Grinning, she took the key and put it in the lock.

The door opened and she snuck in, closing it quietly behind her. The office was so orderly, like it was something out of a catalogue. Everything looked as though it was where it belonged, as if everything had its own place. Not a single speck of dust or grain of filth in sight either. For a moment, she was so amazing at how organized her father was…Very much like herself. However, she knew what she came in for. She went over to his desk and felt around several cupboards and drawers until she found what it is that interested her. It was an old album that contained pictures taken from when before Zuko was bored. She sat in his chair and flipped through it not even bothering to take note of all the history it contained. It was as if she was looking for something in particular and grinned in wicked delight when she found it. She had pulled out a faded packet of parchment and put the book down. This was what she wanted…Her father's will.

The failure of the fire had led her to this. Azula had to admit the fact her brother survived brought a problem to her. Not only had she failed in getting rid of him, but now if the law found out she would be arrested for attempted murder. She took the will so she could confirm for herself if her efforts were in vain or not. Flipping through it, she read every word until she got to what mattered most to her…Just as she had thought….In the event her father were to pass on the entire estate and family fortune would all go to Zuko and his descendents because he was the first born. However, in the event he should pass on as well everything would go to Azula instead. This brought a wry smile to her face. Now she knew for sure…Not only could she silence Zuko but she would inherit the Estate as well. Like killing two birds with one stone.

Meanwhile, back at the strip, Zuko and Katara had been seated at a table for two in the back of the room. The hostess made sure of this to keep them from being noticed. Smiling, Katara looked at Zuko as she sipped her hot chocolate. She explained that because she had to drink coffee often because of her early school schedule, when she went out she liked more mellow beverages. Zuko smiled at her and sipped his espresso. As for him he could never get enough of the stuff. It was what kept him going strong most of the day. The more caffeine the better. They sat in silence, soaking in the warmth of each other's company, until Katara finally spoke up.

"So..." Katara blinked. "Think this is better than our first date?"

"I'm not sure," he smirked. "I kind of miss insulting you."

"Ha hah," Katara rolled her eyes at him. "How amusing, you're trying to be coy and failing miserably."

"Sarcasm isn't your strong point," Zuko told her.

"Just as humor isn't yours," she retorted with a grin.

"I'd say something about your taste in fashion but I won't," he gave her a rather cocky smile.

Katara scoffed, "Thanks. Like you're an expert."

"Those magazines seem to think so," Zuko shrugged. "They seem to think I'm a fashion god or something."

"Yeah, well," she pursed her lips. "What do they know? It's not like they live with you."

"True," he nodded. "Unlike you…Would you consider yourself an expert on me?"

"Hm." Katara pondered the thought for a moment, taking a sip of her cocoa. "I don't think so…Haven't been around you long enough. I do know you're rather pouty."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm not pouty; I just tend not to smile for no reason."

"Then I guess nothing ever makes you happy seeing as how you only smirk," she grinned.

"Hey…" he glowered. "I've smiled…Just not often…."

"Only a few times from what I noticed….Around me," Katara looked away in an attempt to cover her blush.

"So?" Zuko looked at her with a bit of concern. "What's wrong with that?"

"Zuko…." She said quietly, locking him in a serious gaze. "Do you like me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he arched a brow.

"Exactly what I said," she sighed. "Do you like me?"

It took him a moment to ponder this…. "…..Yes," he nodded. "I do like you…somewhat."

"Are you being honest," Katara lowered her gaze. "Or are you hiding something?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. "I'm not…It's true. I do like you a bit, Katara." He had considered mentioning the pseudo-bet he had made with Aang but realized it was all in the past and didn't matter anymore.

"Like me enough to want to see me again even after I leave?" she raised a brow at him.

"I don't know…." Zuko sighed and looked away. "I'll have to think about it."

The truth was, Zuko really did want to see her again. He had made up his mind the night before, and even confirmed it with himself after reading Aang's letter. Even though Aang was still hung up on her he felt Zuko should have his chance. In his heart he knew Katara was different from the other girls. She wasn't rich or fabulous, she didn't sing like an angel, or dance like an idol. Katara had come from an average life…Just an ordinary girl. The only thing remarkably special about her was who she was, not her position or her accomplishments. That was what made her stand out from the rest in his eyes. He also had to partially thank her for bringing him closer to Aang. Even though he was unsure of their status he'd like to think they were on more than a flinging affair terms. He hoped that one day things could be put behind them and they could be real friends. Katara was the one to thank for giving him that hope. If she hadn't come into his life it would be Aang she was dating that moment and he probably never would've seen him again.

That evening Aang made his way back to the Royal Estate. Despite what had happened, there was no way he was going to miss the Prince's decision. If he said no to Katara then maybe he'd get a second chance…If he chose her then well, at least he'd be there to give Zuko his blessing. He really didn't know how the older teen felt about Katara. There was a feeling he did care about her and possibly wanted her but after what had happened the night before he wasn't as sure. He knew things would never quite be the same between them, especially if one of them had Katara. There would be no more random flings. Even though there was no romance behind them, Aang still found the whole ordeal to be a great deal of fun. As a child he had always been fond of games and this one had been the greatest one he had ever played.

Sighing, Aang weaved his way through the throngs of people all gathered for the same thing. Dozens of reporters and their cameramen were there, all waiting for Zuko and Katara. Every television station, website, magazine, and newspaper wanted to be the first to reveal Zuko's decision. It was rather sad to see them all pathetically stand there, holding out their microphones and notepads, waiting for him. Finally and found an empty spot off to the side of the small stage that had been set up for the announcement. From there he could see everything. Oddly enough, it would be the perfect seat and he didn't even realize it yet.

Finally the crowed cheered as the long black limousine pulled up and Zuko stepped out with Katara close behind him. Cameras flashed away as guards kept the fans far away as the two made their way up to the stage. Katara took a seat in the chair set up especially for her and Zuko stood behind the podium, testing the microphone. Neither of them noticed Aang off to the side, watching them. Before Zuko could speak, Sumire, who was given the task of hosting the event, stepped up with a microphone of her own.

"As you all know," she announced with a smile. "Our lovely contest winner Katara," she motioned towards where Katara sat and the crowd responded with cheers and a few boos from some jealous fans. "Got to spend the week with the Prince. Tonight is the night when he makes his choice. Did something spark between them? Has a relationship blossomed? Tonight will be the night you all get to find out!" She then nodded, "Prince Zuko, if you'll please…"

Meanwhile, while Sumire was speaking, something had caught Aang's attention. He saw something glint out of the corner of his eye and glanced towards the estate. In one of the windows he saw a figure hidden in shadows. A maid perhaps? He wasn't sure, one of the windows then parted slightly. However, he shrugged it out. It was a warm night. It was probably someone trying to cool down a room. He then shifted his attention back to Zuko and Katara.

"Thank you," Zuko stood up and spoke into the microphone. "After spending a long, long week with her….Man, was it long." Several people giggled. "And after getting to know Katara after all these days and finding out just the type of person she really is, I've come to a decision." He smiled.

Again, something caught Aang's attention. This time he took his a deep breath, closing his eyes, and concentrated on blocking all the noise around him. It was a form of meditation he had learned from studying with the monks. Slowly the sound of Zuko's voice and the crowd drifted away and he focused on the sound coming from the estate. Loud footsteps, ruffling, and the opening of a case. Then…a click…..No…..the sound of the cocking of a rifle! Aang's eyes shot open.

"When it comes to Katara," Zuko announced and the crowd awaited with baited breath, "I-"

However, Zuko was cut off when a loud gunshot was heard and Aang jumped in from out of nowhere. "Get down!" the young teen shouted as the bullet flew through the air and hit him right in the back of his shoulder. His body going limp he fell on the two of them, knocking them back. Both Zuko and Katara looked up in shock, not realizing at first what had just happened. It wasn't until Katara saw the blood coming through the back of Aang's shirt did she let out a deafening scream.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as she gently flipped him over. His breaths were slow and shallow and his eyes half lidded.

"I'm sorry…Katara…" Aang whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness. Though still alive he was very weak and losing bloody fast. It would take a miracle to get him to safety in time.

-----

**Note(s):** Even more drama! That's Chapter Fourteen for you! I hope you all like it thus far. More will come soon! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!

---------------


	15. Chapter 15

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Things will look better guys, I promise. I'm not even done yet for Pete's sake! Sillies. Here's Chapter Fifteen. Enjoy! (Note the change in chapter titles. Hah.)

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet**

-----

All life seemed to cease the moment the gunshot was heard. The crowd hushed as Aang fell, blood pooling through the back of his shirt. He choked and gasped for air, trying to recover from the shock of the impact as he clung tightly onto Katara and Zuko. They watched as he sputtered, trying to remain conscious, but the wound was too severe and his body seized up, going limp on Katara's lap. She stared at him wide-eyed as she tried to take in what had happened; barely noticing his blood was seeping into her skirt. It was hauntingly silent around them; the only sound heard was their breathing and the light breeze around them. Katara screamed and clutched onto Aang, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. Shaking with fear, worry, and anger, Zuko got to his feet and signaled for the guards to clear the area.

"We've sorry everyone but you have to vacate the premises immediately! This has been deemed a hazardous area! For your own protection you must leave!" The team of guards escorted the guests out and they knew better than to object or complain.

Zuko got down on his knees beside Katara and pushed up Aang's shirt, revealing the deep wound. "He needs help, now."

"I-I don't know if he'll make it to a hospital in time…" her voice shook as she watched blood spill out and around his body, dripping a bit onto both of them as well.

"What do you suppose we do?" he asked, trying to cover the wound with his sleeve to stop the bleeding.

"The bullet needs to be removed…I just hope it didn't break on impact…." Katara told him, trying not to think about the alternatives.

"Can you do that?" Zuko blinked.

"I think I might," Katara sighed, suddenly grateful she had been reading all of those medical textbooks to study for nursing school. "I just need gauze or something that works like it, a knife, tweezers of some sort, a flashlight, and some tape."

Sumire stepped over to them and knelt down on Katara's other side. "I've got a flashlight on my keychain and tweezers in my purse." She pulled out the articles and handed them to her. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Anyone got a knife or some tape?" Zuko called over his shoulder. One of the guards ran to them with a first aid kit and a pocketknife.

"That'll do," Katara said and set up her materials. "Zuko," she handed him the flashlight. "Shine the light on the wound and keep two fingers on his neck to check his pulse."

"Got ya," with one hand Zuko flashed the light on the bullethole and with the other he monitored Aang's heart rate. It was rather fast, but it was beating and he was still breathing, which meant they had a chance.

Katara held Aang's body as still as possible as she shoved the tip of the blade in the wound and widened it. Even more blood spilled out and she wiped it away with her sleeve. She looked intently into the hole and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the glint of something metallic. From how it was buried it looked to still be intact. She thanked the spirits as she widened the hole even more and then steadily lowered the tweezers. Zuko kept a firm hand on the flashlight and watched as the tweezers slid in and she gripped onto the small metallic nub and pulled it out. A few drops of blood spurted out but she quickly recovered herself by taking a bit of gauze from the kit and stuffed it into the wound. She took the tape and propped his body up as she wrapped it around him to keep the gauze in place.

"We don't have much time," Katara told them as she slipped the bullet into her jacket pocket in case they were questioned later. "He needs a doctor, now."

"I called the hospital," one of the guards informed them. "They should be here any minute."

Sure enough the screech of sirens was heard as an ambulance pulled up, lights flashing about. A team of aids darted out and went to Aang, two of them wheeling a stretcher.

"What happened?" one of the aids asked them.

"He was shot," Zuko replied with a glare. "And we don't know by who or why."

"He was trying to protect us," Katara added. "If he hadn't jumped in the way….One of us would've…"

"Is the bullet still in him?" one of the men asked them as they lifted Aang onto the stretcher.

"I got it out," she told them. "I don't think I did a very good job though, he still needs a doctor immediately." Katara then took the bullet from her pocket and handed it to one of the officials.

One of the men eyed the bullet. "Looks like you got most of it out, but we can't be positive. He may be in for a while."

"Please," Zuko looked away, his voice lowering. "Just save him…Don't let him die…."

"Can't make any promises," the man loading the stretcher into the ambulance said. "But we'll try our best." The back door shut and they ran around to board in the front. "Let's go!"

The ambulance sped off in a blaze of lights and wailing sirens. The two watched as it disappeared off the grounds and into the depths of the city. It was absolutely heartbreaking when it finally sunk in what had happened. Aang had been shot, and practically killed…trying to protect them. Despite everything that had happened he had risked his life. There was no way they could ever repay him for that. Katara realized that despite her not being in love with him, she would do whatever she could to keep him happy. Even if it meant living with him or pretending to date him, she was eternally grateful. As for Zuko, he was trying to figure out who would've done such a thing, and why. Very few actually dared to hold a grudge against the royal family, so it had to be someone on the inside. He too knew he now owed Aang his life, and like Katara planned to do whatever it took to keep him content. They both just prayed he wouldn't die.

"Damn it!" Azula cursed when she watched Aang jump in the way of her shot. Because this would surely start a ruckus, she didn't dare fire another. She had to surrender for the night and she dropped the gun and darted out of her father's office, locking the door behind her.

As she raced through the hallway she thought about what she had just done. It had been set up so perfectly. The gun had been perfectly aligned with Zuko and that one shot would've killed him on the spot. She had not intended on anyone trying to protect them, let alone knowing the gun was to be fired. The timing…His timing…Was too perfect. If she wasn't so worried for her own safety she would've been fascinated. Yet she ran, turning every corner until she found her room and locked herself in. There was no way for sure they would figure out it was her. However, in case they did she had to look as innocent as possible. If she was lucky, which she usually was, one of the guards would be blamed instead.

That night Katara lay in bed, curled up beside Zuko. Guards were stationed outside his locked bedroom and on his balcony. They couldn't risk the attempted murderer trying to sneak in on either of them in the middle of the night. That was why they chose to sleep together. However, neither of them could find they will to fall asleep. They were both much too worried about Aang and what would happen. Was he alright? Was he going to live? It was frightening that something so major had happened in a matter of seconds. The possibility that it could've been them…was absolutely terrifying. To think that such a beautiful and flawless day had ended with tragedy…Then again, things were never perfect.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Katara whispered, scooting closer to Zuko, brushing her hand over his bare chest. She looked slightly regal with her hair loose and falling over her shoulders.

"He's strong," Zuko rolled over slightly so he could look her in the eyes as he ran his hand up her up. "We can't doubt he'll make a fast recovery."

"I don't know…." She replied in a worried tone. "He passed out rather quickly…and lost a great deal of blood…"

"This is Aang we're talking about," he smirked. "Knowing him, we'll get a call first thing in the morning."

"I hope you're right," Katara cuddled up close to him, her covered chest pressed against his bare one. She brought her arms around his neck and tucked her head under his chin.

Smiling, Zuko held her close and ran his hand up and down her back, secretly thrilling at the small shivers she gave him. It had been a long time since he had been this close to a girl. Needless to say it felt rather good. Not that he didn't like snuggling up with Aang the night before, but it just couldn't compare to the sweet touch of a woman. When he was with Aang he got feisty, both of their male urges kicking in for what their instincts wanted, no emotions and no strings attached. With girls, especially Katara, the moments, actions, and words had to be sweet. He had to please them with niceties rather than with his body. Just by showing them love they took much thrill from that. He rather liked that.

Murmuring, Katara arched up against him, pulling her arms from his neck to run them down his chest. Zuko smirked and moved his head so he could look at her. She tilted her head up to peer into his eyes, and then brought her hand up to touch his cheek, a few fingers brushing over his scar. For a moment, Zuko seemed like he was going to jerk back but instead he leaned into it, almost like he enjoyed the feel. After a moment, Katara stroked the marred skin and then leaned her head in to give him a light kiss on the lips. Bringing one hand up to caress the back of her head, Zuko kissed her back, their eyes closing as it deepened. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him, their lips not once parting with the movement. She pressed against him as her fingers slid through his hair. Soon she felt his tongue stroke her bottom lip and she parted her lips to grant him access. Moaning softly, Zuko slipped his tongue into her mouth and delighted when his was met with her own. Timidly, her tongue stroked underneath his before gaining confidence and attempted to strive for dominance. Kissing deeply, their tongues danced back in forth, battling for power, both of them not wanting it to end.

Finally the kiss broke so they could pant heavily into each other's mouth. Katara tilted her head back as Zuko leaned up to trail hot kisses along her neck and collar. She let out a guttural sound that sounded much like the purr of a cat as he ran his hands along her waist, his tongue flicking against the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. He groaned softly as he bit into her, trying to pull up her nightdress so he could feel along her skin. When his hands traveled high enough for her to realize where this could possibly lead, Katara brought her hand up to stop him and scooted back. She sighed and shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked in a whisper, brining a hand up to touch her cheek.

"This doesn't feel right…" Katara shook her head. "I can't…Not with Aang…Not without knowing…."

"I understand," he nodded, blinking slowly, as she slid off him to lie at his side. "It's too soon for that anyway."

"I'm sorry," she sighed and rolled over, giving him her back.

Sighing, Zuko scooted close to her and whispered against the back of her neck. "I'm sorry too….Sleep well."

"Good night," Katara whispered softly as her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted too sleep. Zuko soon followed suit.

"_Zuko!" a female voice shouted. "Zuko! Where are you?"_

_Zuko's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed and looked around. He couldn't see a thing, his room was pitch black and he could hardly breath. "Mom?"_

"_Zuko!" He could see light for a brief moment as the door to his room burst open, soon he grew accustomed to the lighting and he realized his whole bedroom was engulfed in flames. He cried out in pain when he felt searing heat against his face._

"_Mom!" he screamed. "It hurts! It hurts! What's happening? Mom!"_

"_Zuko!" Ursa stumbled against the bed and grabbed a hold of him tightly, pulling him into her arms. "I'll get you out."_

_For a brief moment when the light hit her face, he could see it was bright read with streaks of black, blood oozing from various blisters. Smoke filling his lungs and his vision blurring from the pain, he slipped into unconsciousness. She fumbled out the door, blinded by smoke, and ran into the darkness until she crashed through the front door. She held him tightly as they rolled until they rested at the feet of a fireman. She too then lost consciousness, not once letting go of her son._

_When Zuko awoke he was in the hospital but he could only see out of one eye. A bandage was covering the other. He could hear voices murmuring around him. It took him a while to remember what had happened. There had been a fire…and his mother…_

"_Where Mom?" he choked. "Where is she?"_

"_Still out," a doctor replied. "She will be for a while."_

"_Can I see her?" Zuko asked with a pleading look in his eye._

"_I'm afraid not," the doctor shook his head. "Her condition isn't stable enough. No visitors."_

_A tear slipped down his cheek and he rolled over onto one side. When he saw who was standing beside him, his eye widened in shock. There was Azula, holding a gun pointed at his head…and then a bang…_

"Azula!" Zuko shouted as he shot up in his bed. "It was Azula! I just know it!"

"Mm?" Katara slowly opened her eyes and sat up, leaning on her elbows. "What?"

"The person who shot Aang…" Zuko's voice shook in slight anger. "It was her! She was…trying to kill me."

She blinked, confused. "Now why would she do that? She's your sister."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple…" he sighed and looked away. "She's trying to silence me."

"What? Why?"

"The fire…" Zuko replied. "I saw her go in with the flamethrower…She knows it too. She's afraid I'll turn her in."

"So she's trying to kill you to keep you quiet…" Katara's voice lowered. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing yet, we have no proof," Zuko shook his head and then glanced at the clock. It was morning, so there'd be no point in going back to sleep. "For now we should just worry about Aang."

As if on cue, his cellphone rang. Sighing, he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hey…Yeah…Uh huh…Really? Are you sure?... He…We can? Uh huh…Yeah….Thanks…Thank you, doctor." He snapped the phone shut and smiled. "He's awake!"

"Then I know what we're doing today," Katara smiled and stood up, heading to the bathroom to dress. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Sure," Zuko nodded and made his way to the closet.

Later that morning the two of them were guided through the noisy hallways of the hospital. Zuko wrinkled his nose at the smell of chemicals and medicine. All around them people were bustling. It seemed nothing was ever calm in such a place. To Zuko, the hospital was frightening. It had been the place where his mother left the world. Part of him connected her death to the hospital. So being there made him worry slightly, not trusting their system. They darted around doctors and made their way through narrow corridors. Finally they were brought to a private room and let in.

They walked in to find Aang reclining in his bed, an IV in his arm and a few machines monitoring his condition. His eyes opened slowly when he heard footsteps come in. "…Huh?"

"Aang?" Katara gasped. "Aang!" She dashed over to him and leaned in close, looking him directly in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Katara," Aang smiled. "A bit better, actually."

"Thank goodness!" Caught up in the rush of emotions, Katara leaned in and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"Mm!" Aang brushed brightly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and then kissed her back deeply for a moment before pulling away. "Nice to see you're doing well too," he smiled.

Zuko stepped over to Aang's other side and smirked. "Hey."

"Hello to you too, you prick," Aang grinned up at him. "What, is the 'Kiss Aang Better Party' over already?" He then faked a pout.

"Tch, fine," Zuko leaned in and gave him a soft kiss then pulled back. "You're obviously feeling better."

"Well," Aang sighed. "Just because I'm feeling better doesn't mean I actually am better." He then sat up so the blanket fell and pooled around his lap, revealing the heavy bandages wrapped around his chest and the few wires sticking out of the bindings. There was a tinge of pink on the spot where the bullet hit.

"Oh Aang…" Katara timidly covered her lips with her fingers.

"They told me you were the one who took out the bullet," Aang smiled up at her, a loving look in his eyes. "Thanks Katara…you'll make a fantastic nurse one day."

"Thank you Aang," she smiled in return then looked away. "Sorry about…you know…"

"I understand," he sighed, then smirked at Zuko. "Just as long as you're with the Prince of Pricks, I'll be able to get over it. Another man, I'm not so sure. At least this jerk I can keep an eye on."

"Thanks," Zuko rolled his eyes but couldn't help cracking a smile. "Glad to know you think so highly of me."

"You know it," Aang stuck his tongue out at him.

Zuko smirked. "Watch that, or I might bite it off."

"You'd do that to a poor little boy in the hospital?" Aang faked a whimper. "To think I'll need tongue surgery too…" he then stuck his tongue out again.

Zuko leaned in to give him a rough kiss but stopped before he could. Clearing his throat, he pulled back and looked away. Katara giggled despite herself. Aang looked at him and grinned.

"Oh you two," Katara snickered. "It's okay, I know you both. Be a couple of flamers if you want to be."

"I'm not gay," Zuko grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "See?"

"Sure," Katara feigned sarcasm and kissed him on his cheek in return. "I believe you."

Aang laughed, "Hah, this is weird."

"I'll say…" came a voice. The door opened and Sokka and Toph entered.

"Aang, I heard you got hurt," Toph said. "What happened?"

"Yeah," Sokka nodded then pointed at Zuko. "And why is he here?"

The other three grumbled. Again, there was much explaining to do…

-----

**Note(s):** See? Aang's doing better! Good news, huh? Thanks for reading. More to come! Let me know what you think!

---------------------


	16. Chapter 16

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make nothing from writing this.

**Note(s):** Onto Sixteen! Woo! Time flies, y'all. Now we've got Sokka and Toph in on the party as well! Hope you all like!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Insight**

----

The room had fallen completely silent. All heads turned to face the two people who had just entered. Toph sighed and shifted on her feet. Sokka stared at the three of them, rather dumbfounded. Katara's face flushed with embarrassment and she had to look away. Grumbling, Zuko covered the side of his face with one hand, as if trying to hide. The only one who looked remotely pleased was Aang.

"What's he doing here?" Sokka asked again, putting extra emphasis on "he".

"He's a friend of mine," Aang replied matter-of-factly.

Toph looked startled for a moment. "Wait, you're friends with the _Prince_?"

"Yes," Zuko rolled his eyes. "We're friends. Now that we've cleared all that up…"

"Aang," Toph stood beside Aang with deep concern shown on her features. "What happened?"

"Well," Aang sighed softly, glancing away. "I was at the press release and I heard something from inside the manor. When I concentrated on the sound I realized it was the cocking of a rifle. When the shot was heard I leapt in front of Zuko and Katara, taking the bullet so none of them would get hurt."

"Wait," Sokka blinked. "You could hear the gun from that far away? How the hell…"

"I used to be a monk," Aang smiled at the memory. "Part of the job was to learn proper meditation. I just fixed my concentration on that one sound and well…There you go…."

"You took a bullet…" Zuko whispered, placing a gentle hand on Aang's shoulder. "For us?"

Aang nodded, flashing him a grin. "Of course, you're worth it."

"I believe that was cleared up," Katara snickered, yet a pink blush tinted her cheeks when she thought about it again. Aang really did go through a lot for them…

"You took a bullet…" For Zuko, who has never been shown any act of kindness such as that, felt rather overwhelmed by the emotion. He leaned in, kissing Aang hard on the mouth, bracing himself by putting a hand on the bed. Aang kissed him back softly, slightly embarrassed to have an audience.

"Whoa boys…" Katara sighed, smacking her palm to her forehead, yet she was smiling anyway. It rather amused her.

"Augh!" Sokka exclaimed, turning his head away, making motions like he was trying to claw his eyes out. "W-What the hell? That's gross! Dude!"

"I think I should be glad I can't see…" Toph smirked. "Those vibrations feel rather interesting."

"S-Sorry," Zuko blushed as he pulled back, covering his face with his hand.

"Glad to know you appreciate it," Aang grinned.

"Wait, what?" Sokka's mouth was agape. "What's going on? Prince…Zuko…Are you gay or something?"

Zuko scoffed, "No, I'm not." He then came around behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the side of the mouth. "See?"

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, getting in the older teen's face. "Get your filthy mitts off my sister!"

"Or you'll do what?" Zuko smirked and kissed Katara fully on the mouth.

"Ew!" Sokka grimaced. "A queer is kissing my innocent sister! Oh god! That's disgusting!" He shivered, covering his face.

"Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes when the kiss broke. "He's not 'queer'. He and Aang just happen to have a rather…interesting….sort of friendship."

"And you're okay with it?" Sokka's jaw dropped. "How…why…what?"

"I've grown used to it," Katara sighed. "It's no big deal."

"Now I'm really glad I can't see…" Toph groaned.

Sokka walked around behind Toph and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, you'd better be. It's utterly repulsive. Almost as bad as that ugly mug he calls a face."

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang exclaimed in unison, giving him a rather shocked expression.

"What?" Sokka blinked at them. "I was just stating the obvious."

"It's alright…." Zuko brought his hand up to cover his scar and looked away. "I'm fine, I should get used to it…."

"It's not fine," Katara went up to him and brushed his hand away so she could kiss the edge of the scar. "Sokka's just being a jerk because he can't stand anyone of the male persuasion getting close to me."

"What can I say?" Sokka shrugged. "I'm a good, protective big brother." He then shot a glare at Zuko and said in a low voice. "If you hurt her I will hunt you down and you'll wish I was going to kill you…"

"Hello," Aang waved his arms. "Gunshot victim here! How about showering me with love?" He faked a pout yet again.

"I'm not kissing you," Sokka stated flatly as he went over to give him a very masculine, heterosexual hug, and stood back to allow Toph to hug him as well.

"What's the matter?" Aang grinned. "Afraid I'll give you Bi-cooties?"

"It's not that," Sokka rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I understand," Aang smiled, and then eyed Zuko. "I know someone else still willing to…"

"No," Zuko scolded. "No more right now."

"Fine," Katara grinned. "I will. He's sick and I feel like being nice." She leaned over to give Aang another kiss."

"Woohoo!" Aang cheered. "I should be hospitalized more often!"

Zuko snorted. "It's only because it turns you into an attention-whore."

"You like it and you know it," Aang stuck his tongue out at him and the others snickered.

"In all seriousness," Sokka cut them off. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Katara stared at the floor.

"Someone had better explain," Toph butted in. "I'm rather confused. Who shot you?"

"I don't know," Aang shrugged.

Zuko sighed then eyed them all with a firm expression. "But I do…"

"Who?" Aang's eyes widened.

"…Azula."

"Your sister!" Aang gasped. "Why?"

"Yeah," Sokka cut in. "Why would she be out to off you?"

"Remember the fire?" Zuko told them in a hushed tone. "It's because of that…I saw something I shouldn't have…"

"So she's trying to silence you…" Toph whispered. "That explains it."

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked, worry glistening in her deep blue eyes.

"She's plotting something," Zuko sighed. "I know that…"

Meanwhile back at the estate, Azula laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had planned it out so perfectly. Her plot was flawless…Why had he done that? How could it not have been foreseen? It was the least obvious move she had ever expected. Why did he do it? What was his reason behind saving him? Now she had to think of a new plan and she really didn't like it. Things had always come easy to her and now that she had to work hard for what she desired it made her rather fed up. Luckily for her they were still doing an investigation and didn't suspect her in the slightest. This gave her time to lay low and think about a new plan. The spirits only knew how badly she needed one before time ran out…

Suddenly, it came to her. Two of her old friends from the upper ring, Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was a skilled in acrobatics and basic martial arts. Mai, who also new the arts herself, was talented when it came to knives. Both of them had moonlighted as her assassins in the past and she was certain they would jump up at another opportunity. Especially after the prince had rejected them both. She had always known Mai to be one to hold a grudge so this would all fall perfectly into place. She hadn't heard from them in a while, so she hoped they would be around.

"I need an elite team…." Azula told herself as she hunted for her phone. "This may be my only chance…."

The phone rang a few times before it picked up, "Hey Mai, get Ty Lee on the other line……..Hey you two."

"What's going on?" Mai asked on the other end.

"Yeah, what's up Princess?" Ty Lee added.

"You're both caught up with your training I presume?"

Mai grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh yes!" Ty Lee replied excitedly. "I practice every day! What do you need?"

"I'm sure you both feel down my brother rejected you…" Azula smirked.

"Jerk," Mai coughed.

"I don't feel too bad, but he could've been nicer," Ty Lee said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well," Azula snorted. "Let' just say my dear brother has burned me for the last time…I need your help, girls."

"What is it you want us to do?" Mai asked, feigning curiosity.

"Simple," grinned Azula. "I need you two to help me….oh how to put this nicely…end his pathetic excuse of a life?"

"Kill him?" Ty Lee's eyes widened. "You want us to help you kill your own brother?"

Azula smirked. "Bastard had it coming to him…"

"I-I…" Mai stuttered for a moment. "I guess I'll do it…" Her voice had a brief hint of sadness to it.

"Me too," Ty Lee nodded. "Anything for you, Azula."

"Very good," Azula grinned. "I'll see you both in the morning."

She hung up the phone and laid back, rather pleased with herself. Suddenly things got much easier. Now that she had help her rise to power was going to come even sooner. It made her extremely giddy with inner joy. That night she would be sleeping like a baby. She would pray her brother would enjoy his last nights alive…

Jet sat in his office, typing on his computer. So much had happened in that week, it was unbelievable. First there was the Zuko and Aang ordeal…Then on Saturday the whole explosion with Aang, Zuko, and the contest winner. Now he's heard about how Aang got shot trying to protect them. It was rather amazing. He never expected anything like that to happen. This was way better than any kind of blackmail…It clearly meant there was something much deeper going on with the three of them. The thought that he might've discovered the juiciest bit of gossip in years made his heart soar. Finally, his name would be on top again! And this time, Zuko would have no say about it! It was perfect…too perfect.

Zuko leaned back against the wall and sighed softly. Suddenly the room felt extremely crowded. He was there with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. While the group of friends talked amongst themselves in an attempt to make Aang feel better, Zuko thought to himself for a moment. It had to be Azula…It just had to be. She was the only one with a potential grudge against him. So obviously she would try to do something about it. Also, with her enjoying having attention paid only to her she would choose to do it in front of a big crowd. It made perfect sense. Now all he had to do was think of a way to turn her in. Then his thoughts drifted to Aang who lay there weakly in his hospital bed. That boy had risked his life to save him. Such a sacrifice he never thought he would see. His mother had been somewhat of a fluke…This time he was more than grateful Aang was going to live. He swore to himself, if anything were to happen to Aang now he would never be able to forgive himself. He owed his life to the boy and swore to devote himself to him. Even with Katara by his side, some things were just more important…

Katara cast a glance at Zuko. He seemed so aloof over by himself. However, she knew he was thinking the same things she was. What on earth were they going to do about Azula? How would they turn her in? Would she go willingly, or would they have to fight her? So many questions and yet so little answers. She then thought about Aang. Even though he was obviously in pain he made a strong attempt to look happy and lift their spirits. Aang was always good for that, and that's why she loved him the way she did. His smile alone was enough to make her forget her worries and fears for a little while. Even his eyes told stories. There was just something about him that made her feel incredibly close, like he was the baby brother she never had. Now that he had risked his life…She felt obligated to him. Whatever he wanted, he was going to get. No other way around it. She would be devoted.

During the discussion Aang kept giving Katara and Zuko furtive glances. He knew he should be happy for them, and in truth he preferred her with Zuko than some stranger he didn't know. The fact Zuko was also still willing to spend time around him made him happy as well. However, he couldn't help the bit of jealousy he felt when he saw the two. If it hadn't been for Zuko, he was so sure Katara would've been his. He had been so very close…Sighing, he pushed such thoughts back. There was no use worrying and stressing out over trivial matters when he was in a hospital bed. Some things were a bit more important. Like healing, and getting Azula for that matter…Yes, it would be better to put the romance aside and focus on what he should. Azula had done some terrible things and needed to be stopped. The lives of his friends depended on it, and he was determined for them to succeed. Indeed this was a matter of life and death. He only hoped they wouldn't be too late…

"Hey sis," Sokka tapped Katara's shoulder. "It's Monday, are you going home with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Sokka," Toph frowned.

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "Everyone knows I was there. Chances are the person would want to silence me too."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like," Zuko smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aang nodded, "Yeah you're probably safer there with all the heavy security."

"Plus," Katara lowered her gaze. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on my behalf."

"Don't worry," Zuko held her close. "I'll send police to that neighborhood to keep an eye on them. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"What's the plan?" Toph asked calmly.

"Well," Aang cut in. "We need a way to bait Azula."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Zuko nodded.

"We'll get her," Katara grinned.

"Sorry I can't accompany you guys for all that," Aang sighed and lifted his arms to reveal all the wires. "I'm going to be stuck like this for a while."

They all eyed him with saddened expressions for a moment before Katara spoke up again, "We'll need to act fast. Keep an eye on her."

"Best you guys can do," Sokka nodded.

"I think I know someone who can help," Zuko added after a moment of deep thought.

"Who?" Katara arched a brow.

"My Uncle…" Zuko explained. "Iroh."

"Alright," Katara nodded. "After this we'll go see him."

"He may be our only chance…"

Aang cut in, "Your uncle owns the tea shop chain, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "He left the family to start his own life. It was all over the news when I was a kid. He didn't like living in the lap of luxury while everyone else had to work for a living. A man of simple pleasures."

"He sounds wise," Katara smiled. "I'm sure he must know something."

"I agree," Sokka smirked. "If anyone knows Azula better than you, it's someone in your own family."

"Then it's decided," Katara said firmly.

"Eh?" Chorused the others.

"Today we'll pay Iroh a visit."

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Sixteen! I hope you all like it! Lots of fun! More to come soon. Let me know what you all think!

----------------------


	17. Chapter 17

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Nothing owned in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and no money made.

**Note(s):** Seventeen ho! Yet again, the plot thickens! Now Azula has allies on her side! This is getting fun. Ha-hah, thank you all for your support and kind words so far. I hope this story continues to entertain you!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Resolution**

-----

Uncle Iroh…The traitor to the royal family. He had given up his birthright to the throne to go off and live a simple life. The whole family considered him to be a horrible failure. Even though the family treated him so horribly, he still welcomed any of them with open arms. Zuko admired the man greatly because of this. Many days Zuko spent his teen years at his uncle's tea shop. The two had grown a special bond. At times Zuko considered Iroh to be more of a father to him than his own. It only seemed best to return to the old man to ask for assistance.

"I can't wait for that witch to be behind bars," Toph smirked. "I heard my mom and dad talking, and they said when she was visiting a group of youngsters, she said mean things to them when they asked her questions."

"That is a bit mean," Katara nodded.

"My parents don't like her," Toph sighed. "In fact they don't like the whole family at all."

"Thanks," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Toph snapped. "I said my parents, not me. You seem to be pretty okay."

"For a prick," Sokka cut in with a grin.

"Guys…" Katara frowned.

Just then a nurse stepped in and smiled at the group. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm afraid Aang needs his rest. It's best to monitor him when he's the most relaxed. You should start saying your goodbyes. "

"Alright," Toph nodded and went over to give Aang another hug. "Get better soon, Twinkle Toes."

"Sorry guys," Aang frowned, his eyes half-lidded from a sudden bout of exhaustion.

"Take care," Sokka gave him a low-five and grinned. "Don't die on us."

Aang rolled his eyes but then smiled when Katara came over.

"Feel better," she whispered then kissed him on the forehead. She then followed the others out of the room and closed the door.

"Wait, Zuko," Aang called out to the other boy as he was about to leave. "I need a word with you."

"What is it?" Zuko arched a brow and stood close to him.

Aang sighed, shifting in his spot a bit. "You're with Katara now…Aren't you?"

"Yeah," the older teen lowered his gaze. "I guess I am."

"It's okay…" Aang gave him a soft smile. "I'd rather you than some other jerk."

"Oh?" Zuko blinked.

"Yeah," Aang reached up to put his hand on his arm. "You're a good guy deep down. I'm sure you'll make her very happy…I know you did well with me."

"Aang," the older boy sighed. "We weren't in a relationship."

"I know," the younger teen smirked. "But still…with what we had…you treated me well."

"Glad to know," Zuko was just about to turn around when Aang's grip on his tightened.

"Wait…" Aang's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What now?" Zuko shifted his gaze to Katara laughing with the others outside of the room.

The younger teen smirked. "One more before you go?"

"Fine," Zuko rolled his eyes then leaned down to brush his lips over the young boy's. Aang returned the kiss, bringing his hand up to grip onto Zuko's neck. Zuko murmured softly when he felt Aang part his lips and brush his tongue over his own. After a moment of hesitation Zuko too parted his lips and let the younger teen's tongue slip inside. Their kiss turned passionate for a moment before Zuko pulled back hastily.

"Look…" Zuko shifted his gaze. "You should just focus on relaxing…I need to take care of the Azula problem…"

"It's alright," Aang smiled, wiping off his mouth. "Just make sure when you kiss Katara you put some love into it."

"Of course," Zuko smirked as he left the room.

Smiling, Aang leaned back and listened to the sound of the machines next to him. It would always be a game between him and Zuko…That was exactly what he wanted and he was grateful. There was no love. He hoped that Zuko wasn't the same way with Katara. It would be devastating if Zuko thought of the girl the same way he thought about Aang. However, if Zuko truly loved her then he'd be okay with it. Smirking, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"What was the hold up?" Sokka asked when he saw Zuko come out and close the door behind him.

"Nothing really," Zuko shook his head. "He just wanted to talk."

"And snog," Katara grinned and then burst into a fit of snickers.

"Oh gross!" Sokka scrunched up his face as if he had just sniffed a bag of moldy garbage. "Katara, why must you even bring that up?"

"I think it's funny," Katara grinned.

Toph frowned, "I take it it's another moment where I should be thankful for my blindness."

"Yes," Sokka groaned, gently smacking his forehead against the wall. "It's utterly repulsive to even think about."

"Thanks," Zuko rolled his eyes at the rather embarrassing display.

"Well," Toph tugged on Sokka's sleeve. "We'd better head on out to Iroh's."

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "Meet you guys there?"

"Sure," Katara smiled. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Sokka waved as he and Toph made their way down the hallway. "Take care, sis."

Katara sighed and slumped down on a bench, massaging her temples. Her brother could be rather immature at times and it just plain frustrated her to no end. Aang was sick and wanted Zuko's attention. What on earth could possibly be wrong with that? Sure, she knew her brother was straighter than the straightest line, but did he really have to get so eccentric over anything out of the norm? It was modern day and Zuko wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect. He should have every right to see and snog whomever he pleased. Aang even went along with it. She hoped one day Sokka would be a bit more accepting of other people as she was. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked softly as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing really," she shook her head. "I'm just annoyed at Sokka for being a jerk."

"It's okay," he sighed. "It's because of…reactions like that…We had been keeping it a secret."

"But you shouldn't have to," Katara frowned. "If more people were accepting you could have your freedom to do as you pleased instead of always being criticized."

There was a pause. "I don't love him…" Zuko said softly, more as a comment to himself than anything.

"I never said…" Katara blinked. "Um…why's that relevant?"

"People seem to think love must be the center of everything," Zuko leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "I do care about Aang, but I'm not in love with him. Love is an emotional bond between two people; it doesn't always have to be physical. He and I? We're physical, but there's no love fueling our behavior."

"I see…" Katara whispered softly and then a playful smile played across her delicate features. She reached up to put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "So….when you kiss me…what's behind that?"

Zuko sighed softly and tucked one of her hair loops behind her ear before closing the distance between them. Both of their eyes fluttered closed the moment their lips touched. Katara's hand drifted from his cheek to grip the nape of his neck as she leaned in to deepen the kiss. Slowly Zuko slid a hand down to her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of the moment, Zuko slipped his tongue into her mouth and was delighted when she eagerly met it with her own. She let out a throaty sound that was almost like a purr as she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as they kissed. They kissed deeply for a good while before they had to pull away to catch their breath, both huffing softly against each other's lips.

"Love…" Zuko whispered softly.

Later that afternoon the bells that hung above the door jingled as Zuko and Katara entered the tea shop. Sokka and Toph were already there, seated at the back table with Iroh. Seeing them come in, Sokka shot them a knowing look and frowned. Toph simply smiled and nudged him in the elbow, clearly sensing his suspicions. Iroh smiled brightly upon seeing his nephew come in and pulled out seats for the two of them. It always made him a happy man to see his nephew.

"Hello Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled as Zuko and Katara got themselves seated. He then turned to Katara and kissed the back of her hand. "And you must be the wonderful Katara I've heard so much about! Welcome!"

Katara giggled, beaming. "Thank you."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Iroh said as he sat down and looked at the group of teens seated around him.

"You heard about what happened to Aang, right?" Sokka asked, taking a sip from the cup of tea that had been placed in front of him.

"Ah yes, that young actor," Iroh nodded. "Of course I have. It's quite tragic. Hard to believe he'd even do such a thing…Let alone for my own nephew," He then winked at Zuko.

"Uncle, it's not like that," Zuko's brows furrowed. "We're just friends."

"I know," Iroh chuckled. "I just think it's amazing he feels that strongly for you that he'd be willing to go to such measures to preserve your life."

"He gets enough torment for this business every day," Katara interrupted with a giggle. "We really shouldn't badger him any more."

"Yes," Toph said softly. "There's a more important matter."

Iroh nodded. "Do go on."

"We know who shot him," Zuko said softly, looking down into the cup that sat on the table.

"Oh?" Iroh's eyes widened. "And who might that be?"

"Your niece," Katara's voice was almost a whisper. "Azula."

"Princess Azula?" Iroh looked simply aghast. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "She's the only one who could've…"

"What makes you think that?" Iroh blinked.

"The bullet…" Zuko's voice lowered. "Came from my father's office."

"But I thought he always kept it locked?" Katara asked quietly.

"This is my sister we're talking about," Zuko sighed. "I knew she'd find a way in a long time ago. I just never knew what it was she wanted from my dad's stuff."

"There's only one truly important document I've ever known for him to keep in there," Iroh told them.

Sokka arched a brow. "What?"

"His will. His plans for after his passing. Where the estate will go," Iroh explained.

"But why would Azula want that?" Zuko asked.

"Your sister is a lot like your father I'm afraid," Iroh sighed. "Growing up, Ozai was always envious of me because of my birthright. So you can just imagine the look on his face when I relinquished it and left the family. He must have been bursting with greedy joy. Now, Azula is a lot like that. Being the youngest, she must greatly envy you even if she doesn't show it. So she may have been looking at the will to find out where she stands in the family. I have a feeling, because you're the first born, Ozai left most of everything to you."

"Me?" Zuko blinked, trying to comprehend what he just heard. "So…"

"Not only is she trying to silence him, she also wants to inherit his fortune," Katara frowned.

"Greedy witch," Sokka said flatly, not used to inner-family politics but felt he needed to say something.

"What do you mean 'silence'?" Iroh asked with genuine concern.

"Oops," Katara slunk down in her seat.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Remember the fire? ….Well, I saw who started it. It was Azula, again. She's worried I'll turn her in. But don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry nephew," Iroh shook his head. "I would never betray you like that."

"So you see," Toph piped in. "We need to think of a way to stop her before she tries to go after the Prince again."

"Azula may be tricky, but she's very easy to get to deep down," Iroh told them. "The best way to go about it is to bait her into a false sense of having succeeded, only to have her come face to face with the law."

"So make her think she's already won even though she lost?" Zuko blinked.

"Exactly," Iroh smiled. "That'll be the best way to go about it. Let me know when you get started. I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks," Katara smiled and Zuko gave his uncle a warm expression.

That night Katara and Zuko shared a bed yet again. The security team thought it would be most effective to keep them safe from another assault. So they both lay together, side-by-side. It was a scene charming enough to make anyone think they were a married couple. Katara laid back, her long wavy dark hair splayed behind her almost like a halo, her silk nightdress showing off her curves. Zuko was lying off to the side, his bare chest glistening in the sliver of moonlight that slipped in through his window. His dark hair was ruffled and he sighed as he tried to get comfortable.

Katara settled in and glanced up at the ceiling. She was glad Aang was doing better, she really was. It was a traumatic experience for everyone and he fact that he was healthy and going to live made her heart soar. If he had died she never would've been able to forgive herself. However, she still felt as though she was betraying him by being with Zuko. Even though he seemed to be alright with it, she could tell it really pained him inside to see the two of them together. She knew she was just following her heart, and of course he respected that fact. Though she couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for him. Especially now that he was all alone in the dreary hospital, being given bitter medicine and having nurses tending to him at every instant. She knew he'd much rather be with his friends.

Groaning, Zuko rolled over onto one side, blinking slowly. He watched Katara's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. His eyes trailed upwards until he could see that she too, was still awake. He brought a hand to her stomach and trailed it up until e was able to brush his thumb over her cheek. Smiling, he leaned in close and kissed her where his thumb just touched. She looked so serene lying back like that, very regal. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she could look without even trying all that hard. There was always something fascinating about her…

"Hey…" Katara whispered softly, pulling the covers over herself as Zuko did the same. "Are you still going to see Aang?"

"What do you mean?" the older teen arched a brow.

"You know," she sighed. "Your whole 'physical relationship'." She then made a quoting gesture with her fingers, her voice feigning sarcasm.

"I don't know…Probably?" he shrugged.

"Well…" she rolled over onto her side so she could look at him. "I understand that I can't come between you but…" she brought her hand up to his chest.

"What?"

Katara smirked. "You think we could…?"

"You want to…" Zuko's eyes widened and he coughed.

"Think of it this way," she smiled, trailing her fingers delicately over his well-toned muscle, feeling every shiver he made at her touch. "If by chance you were to die tomorrow…Wouldn't you rather die content?"

"I like the way you think sometimes," he smirked, brushing some hair away from her face. "…You are rather pretty tonight."

Smiling, Katara leaned in to give him a deep kiss on the lips. Murmuring softly, Zuko shifted so he could position himself on top of her, all the while keeping them covered with blankets. She giggled and flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and was rewarded with a guttural groan and his tongue meeting her own. Hands began to wander every which where as they kissed passionately. Soon they became too absorbed in their lovemaking to notice anything else around them. It was pure bliss, especially once clothes were discarded and their naked forms brushed against each other.

A window was pushed open and two shadowy figures slipped into the room. Careful to keep quiet, they closed the window behind them and tiptoed around the room. It was fortunate for them that Katara and Zuko were too busy to notice their entrance. However, they made it plan what they thought of what the two lovebirds were up to. One of them gagged softly as they scuttled across the floor. The other sighed and shook their head. Soon they made it to their destination, the Prince's private bath, and snuck in.

"Gross," Mai whispered, making fake gagging motions. "I can't believe they're doing that business already."

"I think it's romantic," Ty Lee smiled dreamily as she went through a bunch of bottles that were kept in a cupboard.

"You would," Mai rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle from the backpack she had on.

"Don't be that way," Ty Lee giggled. "I know you'd rather be in her place and have him all over you instead."

"I-I," Mai's face grew hot as a blush tinted her cheeks. "That's none of your business."

"I understand..." the other girl's voice trailed off, her eyes looking very distant.

Mai stuttered a moment. "Ty Lee, I…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Ty Lee smiled. "We can talk about this later. Right now we got more important things."

"I thought Azula wanted to do this tomorrow," Mai grumbled as she worked the cap off a bottle.

"Well," Ty Lee had opened several bottles and was mixing up some sort of concoction. "She heard they went to see that funny uncle of hers and she thought they might be onto her. So she wants him taken care of sooner rather than later."

"I guess that works," Mai nodded, handing her the bottle which she poured in. "What is it you're making?"

"Topical poison in his shampoo," the other girl replied, closing the large bottle and shook it up well. "When he goes to take his shower in the morning, which he'll need after tonight," she giggled. "This'll seep in through his skin and he'll die in his sleep tomorrow night. No one would suspect a thing."

"Are you done yet?" Mai hissed, rolling her eyes as she zipped up her bag.

"Yeah," Ty Lee nodded, putting things back in order. "Let's go."

They tiptoed out of the bathroom and snuck their way across the floor. Hearing the noises coming from under the covers made Mai's stomach churned. She groaned softly, rolling her eyes as Ty Lee checked for guards and opened the window. Quickly, so as to not be caught, they closed the window and tumbled out, landing in the bushes below. A few guards looked around but just shrugged it off as being an animal or the wind. They then snuck away to return to Azula.

"I hope that works," Mai whispered. "I don't want to talk in on anything that disgusting ever again."

"Hopefully," Ty Lee nodded. "We won't have to."

-----

**Note(s):** End of seventeen! Looks like Azula made her move! (Yes, they were going at it. However, this is rated Teen so you don't get any flowery descriptions of what they were doing, sorry.) I hope you all like so far. Let me know what you think! More to come!

----------------


	18. Chapter 18

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make no money.

**Note(s):** Eighteen! Yay! More Zutara for all! (And some other…stuff…) Hope you all like!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Revenge**

-----

Birds chirped in the early morning and sunlight filtered in through the parts in the blinds. It only took a hint of light catching the corner of Zuko's eye to make him stir. Grumbling softly, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking the world into focus. Feeling movement beside her, Katara also began to awaken. She yawned and stretched almost cat-like as she sat up and leaned back on her elbows, her long hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Smirking, Zuko glanced down at her, a crimson blush tinting his cheeks when he saw that she was still topless. She smiled and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Blinking, he pulled back to look at her. Katara grinned as she ran her hands through her hair and tucked a few rogue strands behind her ears. She sighed softly and looked at him.

"Enjoy your night?" he asked softly, in a tone that was almost a whisper.

"Of course."

"Still no attraction?" Zuko smirked.

"Nope," she shook her head, a playful smile spread across her lips. "None at all."

"Right," he grinned then pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips. "Nothing for me either."

Giggling, Katara slid out of the bed and pulled her nightdress back on. She ruffled her hair and turned around to look at him. Even with the scar, Zuko was incredibly handsome. It was hard to believe they had done the deed that night. It wasn't quite what she had expected but she'd loved it all the same. He had been so gentle with her for it only hurt for a small while. His soft caresses showed how much he cared for her and she had felt so loved being entwined with him. She could only hope he felt the same. Zuko cleared his throat when her eyes met his and he too climbed out of the bed.

Sighing, he checked himself out in his full length mirror. His upper body still glistened with the hinting of sweat, his hair pressed to his forehead. He went into his closet and grabbed regular casual attire, slacks, T-shirt, and the like. Because of the incident on Sunday he was allowed to take the week off and do as he pleased until the matter was sorted out. He was grateful for it because it meant he could visit Aang and spend more time with Katara. It still made him feel terrible how he treated her when they first met. So he was determined to make a better impression. Of course, they're doings the night before might've helped but he wanted to be sure she liked him as much as he liked her.

"Oh thank goodness," Katara said after glancing at the clock. "I won't be late."

"Late for what?" Zuko blinked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "School. It's Tuesday. I was actually supposed to be there yesterday but Sokka got me excused."

"Oh right," he groaned, forgetting she was still a teenager. "Can't he just get you excused again?"

"I'm afraid not," Katara shook her head. "It's a new term so I have to be there to get situated for my new lessons and whatnot. If I miss too much it'll be a hassle to catch up…Though I'm not looking forward to getting bombarded," she groaned. "I can just bet all of the girls will be harassing me about this."

"Probably," Zuko smirked. "How many girls in your school get to spend more than a week with me…and…you know…"

"Hush you," she shoved him playfully, giggling. "That wasn't in the plans originally."

"I know," he grinned, opening the door so they could both enter his bathroom. "It was still fun nonetheless."

"Of course," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Zuko paused for a moment and glanced around his bathroom. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Katara blinked. "You've memorized every inch of your bathroom?"

"I mean…" he looked through cupboards and glanced the room up and down. "Something seems out of place." He grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squeezed it. "I don't remember this being so full."

"Let me see," she took the bottle ad tore a piece of bath tissue. She popped the cap and dabbed a bit of the liquid onto the paper. Within the minute the shampoo began to eat away at the thin material. Her eyes widened. "That might've been your head…"

"What the hell?" Zuko shuddered after the scent from the bottle reached his nose. "What happened?"

Katara sniffed and looked at the liquid more carefully, "It's been messed with. Probably another attempt to kill you."

"Azula," he groaned, leaning his forehead against the marble wall, closing his eyes. "That bitch never quits."

"It seems she was aiming for a more subtle approach," Katara nodded, chucking the bottle into the trash. "What I wonder is how she could've gotten in here without you noticing."

"Might've done it while we were with Aang…" Zuko sighed. "Or maybe not, there were more guards then…Perhaps…"

"No!" she shook her head. "We would've noticed!"

"Maybe it wasn't her at all…This is Azula we're talking about... She could've had someone do her bidding…" he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Argh," Katara smacked her palm to her forehead. "This is getting mad," she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful today, okay? Stay as far away form her as possible."

"I will," he kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You'd better get ready."

She smirked at him as she made her way out of the room, "Don't worry, I get out at two-thirty. We'll still have time."

"Have fun with the fangirls," Zuko grinned and closed the door behind her.

Once she had left the room he found a brand new bottle of lavender-scented shampoo in the back of his cupboard and stripped from his nightclothes. Sighing, he turned on the shower and stepped back as he waited for the steam to fill the room. When it got hot enough he stepped in, murmuring at the feel of warm water on his skin. After he got used to the water and his hair was good and wet he squirted some shampoo and massaged it into his scalp. To think, this simple act could've killed him. Had he not noticed the fact several of his belongings were out of place, he would've been poisoning himself. Groaning, he ran his fingers through his thick hair, savoring the sweet aroma of lavender. He was also lucky Katara had decided to check it for him. What it did to the paper was not all too pretty. Just thinking about that on his head made him shudder. While his hair was rinsing he grabbed the bar of soap and covered as much of his skin as he could, making sure he was as clean as possible. Few things felt worse than being sticky with night-sweat.

It was hard for him to believe they had done it the night before. Part of him felt as though things were moving too fast…He couldn't help how he felt, seeing her looking so lithe and wanton made him want her terribly. He thought he couldn't feel that way since June, but Katara had proven him otherwise. June's beauty was only skin-deep and while she was no joke in bed it came from more experience than even he had. As for Katara she had youthful innocence going for her and when she touched him he knew it was genuine. He knew she wasn't just trying to get him off. Slowly he was beginning to get attracted to her. There was something about how she carried herself and interacted that fascinated him. She was a good friend, even after the fiasco with Aang. It amazed him how she couldn't anything against anyone…Perhaps he could learn something form her.

When he was good and cleaned her turned the shower off and stepped out. Muttering to himself he wrapped a towel around his waist and studied himself in the mirror. He took a small black comb and flicked it through his hair, smoothing out the rumples. Thinking about things made him decide what he would do while Katara was gone. She told him to be as far away from Azula as possible, so he would. Because his friends would be at school Aang could probably use a little bit of company. He had no idea when he would be well enough to be released from the hospital. So he figured he'd visit him and cheer him up. It was the least he could do after all he did for him.

A little bit later that morning, the two girls, Mai and Ty Lee lay back on Azula's large king-sized bed. They were watching television, still clad in their night clothes, and giggled at each other. Because they had done their task late the night before Azula let them spend the night with her. Lucky for them, the upper ring private school didn't start for another week so they could laze about as much as they wished. At the moment they were waiting for Azula to return from an errand she had to run, so they were alone together. When they were with Azula they had laughed about their plans and what would happen to Zuko and the foolish Katara girl. Mai secretly hoped it'd devastate her and she would kill herself. Azula agreed but Ty Lee tried to be positive about it all. Now that it was morning both of the girls were quiet, lying close to each other.

"Do you really think he's going to die?" Ty Lee asked quietly, turning her head to look at Mai.

"Well," Mai sighed. "You did put the poison in, and if he takes a shower…he's gone." Her voice had a hint of sadness.

"Why does Azula want him dead?" the other girl raised a brow. "She never told us."

"It might have something to do with the fire," Mai shrugged. "I don't know; it's Azula. Does she really need a reason?"

"True," Ty Lee nodded and snuggled up close to her friend. "I'm just starting to feel really bad about it…"

Mai muttered and tried to scoot away. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Not only are they going to have to have a funeral for Lady Ursa…but the Prince as well. Mother and son being buried together."

"Don't put it like that," Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't die!"

"But then Azula will be mad," Mai rubbed her temples. "Either way we lose. I'm surprised we're even friends with her."

"Because she lets us stay in her room and watch over a thousand channels on her high definition flat panel television while eating unlimited cookies and ice cream?" Ty Lee giggled.

"I like the way you think," Mai chuckle softly and leaned back against the fluffy pillows.

There was a long pause before Ty Lee spoke up again, "I'm sorry about, you know last night…I know you like him…"

"I can get over it," Mai rolled over to face her, propping herself up with her elbow. "It's just, you know we tried this before and it didn't work out…"

"Your father threw a fit," Ty Lee sighed. "I know."

"He wants me to be with a rich aristocratic boy," Mai explained, rolling her eyes. "Preferably Prince Zuko."

"I see…" Ty Lee nodded, looking at her reproachfully. "…but what do you want?"

There was a long silence and Mai let out a sigh, meeting Ty Lee's eyes with her own, "…You."

The door opened then, and Azula walked in looking rather pleased with herself. She saw the two on her bed taking full advantage of her living situation and chuckled at them. Smirking, she took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked at them. It was obvious to her that her friends had a thing for each other. That was part of the reason she had left them alone to begin with. As low as she thought of them, they were still her friends and she knew she should give them opportunities whenever possible. Watching them canoodle made her smile. Finally, she spoke up.

"Congratulations ladies," Azula grinned. "I think it was a success."

"Oh?" Ty Lee asked, sitting up. "How so?"

"I heard the shower running when I went by his room earlier," the princess chuckled. "I owe it all to you."

"No problem Azula," Mai said softly.

"Yeah," Ty Lee faked a smile and put a hand on Azula's shoulder. "We'll do anything for you, we're your friends."

"Thanks girls," Azula beamed. "You'll be rewarded."

Katara groaned as she made her way to the school. The limousine driver had to drop her off a ways away to keep from drawing attention to her. She didn't really mind because she could understand. The less likely of her being noticed that day the better. She just wanted it to end quickly to get back to Zuko and make sure Azula hadn't tried anything else. The last thing she wanted was to be held up by crazed teen girls bombarding her with jealous questions. When she made it to the front steps something caught her eye and she paused. A young man stood off to the side of the building, was grinning and waving at her. She arched a brow, sighed, and walked over. What could it hurt?

"Were you waving at me?" Katara asked when she was standing in front of him. He was about as tall as Zuko, with a shaggy mess of dark hair and nicely tanned skin. He was fairly handsome and she almost blushed at the sight of him. There was something about the way he had a stalk of straw between his teeth that made him seem like a mysterious bad boy type. She had always found that to be appealing.

"Indeed I was," the man nodded and held a hand out to her. "You're Katara right, the contest winner?"

"Yeah," Katara groaned in her head but faked a smile and took his hand. "Why?"

"I'm Jet," he replied, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a friend of Zuko's."

"Really?" Katara blinked, blushing when his lips brushed against her skin. "He's never mentioned you, sorry."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jet chuckled, leaning back against the wall. "Well, that's Zuko for you. I've only heard a little about you…Are you two dating now or something? There wasn't a press release about it."

Katara shuffled nervously, "Yeah, kind of…." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "But don't tell anyone okay? We're keeping it on the down low."

"My lips are sealed," Jet grinned and then took her gently by the hand. "Shall we go for a walk? You've got some time before the bell. I wouldn't mind getting to know the girlfriend of a dear friend of mine."

"Yeah," Katara glanced around then smiled as he led her away. "Sure."

Meanwhile, the door opened to Aang's room and Zuko stepped in quietly and closed the door behind him. Aang looked rather relaxed in his bed, half of the machines were no longer hooked up, and he was just casually flipping through the channels on the television. It was almost amazing how strong the boy was, recovering so quickly from such a wound. The older teen couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Casually he left the small gift he brought on the table and went over to tap him on the shoulder. It was always fun getting him to jump.

"What?" Aang shivered then peered over his shoulder. "Oh, hey Zuko!"

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked with genuine concern, sitting beside him at the end of the bed.

"Bit better, thanks," Aang nodded then looked around. "So, where's Katara?"

"I'm afraid it's just me today," the older teen shrugged. "She's at school."

"Oh right," Aang smacked his palm to his forehead. "Her break's over…Shame."

"I agree," Zuko chuckled. "Just when things were getting good…" he then stopped abruptly and coughed.

Aang arched a brow, scowling. "What do you mean 'getting good'? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Zuko crossed his arms. "She came willingly."

"You didn't!" Aang exclaimed, also crossing his arms over his chest. "When…Why?"

"Do I really have to answer this?" Zuko rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to get you all worked up."

"Yes," Aang huffed. "It'll only work me up more if you don't. I don't like worrying."

"Fine," Zuko frowned. "Last night, because we could…Happy?"

"No," the younger teen pouted, slumping a bit.

Zuko sighed, seeing that this fact slightly upset him. He ran a hand up his arm. "Come on…Don't get like this…Would you rather it was some other jerk?"

"I guess not," Aang looked away and shoved his hand off, giving him a glare. "After you get your grimy hands all over Katara…No way…No touchies for you!"

"Aw," Zuko faked a pout, trailing a few fingers lightly over Aang's bandage-covered chest. "But I like the touchies…"

"No," Aang grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled it away. "Sex with Katara means no fun with me. You want touchies go get them from her."

"But Katara doesn't do the touchies like we do," Zuko faked the pout even more, a wibbly look in his eyes like a puppy begging for table scraps.

Aang sighed, shuddering at the pitiful look in Zuko's eyes. "Is this how you got Katara to sleep with you? By pouting?" He brought a hand up to Zuko's cheek and traced the scar with his thumb.

"No," Zuko shook his head. "By doing this…" With a devious grin he leaned in and gently brushed his lips over the younger boy's.

Shivering slightly and wanting to kiss back yet not, Aang slapped Zuko as if he had done something absolutely inappropriate and pulled back, glaring. "Bad Zuko. What did I just tell you?"

"Fine," the older teen sighed and scooted back, rolling his eyes. "Then what do you want form me? Last time you were all for the snogging."

"Last time Katara was here and it was funny to watch Sokka freak out," Aang replied, scowling. "…What's that?" He pointed to the box Zuko had put on the table.

"Oh right," Zuko leaned over and picked it up, then handed it to Aang. "Just a little something I thought would cheer you up."

"…Earrings?" Aang arched a brow when he opened the box. "Zuko, I know you're all about romancing but come on…I'm not a girl…"

"Not for you to wear," Zuko scoffed. "Those were Katara's. She wore them Friday night. One of the ladies let me keep them because they found something better for her to wear on Saturday. I thought you'd like them."

"Thanks," Aang sighed, smiling. "Really, it means a lot. I'll cherish them…" a smirked then played his way onto his lips. "Perhaps I'll get my ears pierced so I can wear them and be your pretty princess."

"Aang," the older teen rolled his eyes. "For starters, pink and red aren't your colors, and also if anyone's going to be my 'pretty princess' it's Katara."

"Kidding," the young boy smirked. "I wouldn't want to pierce anything. Sounds too painful. The tattoos were bad enough…" He went quiet for a moment. "So…if you're dating Katara…and I'm okay with it…Then…"

"Then what?" Zuko blinked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess this means we don't have to play anymore…" Aang sighed, lowering his gaze.

"Hey," Zuko smirked, tilting his head up to look at him. "I may be in love but that doesn't stop me from having fun. The game's not over yet."

"Well," Aang looked away. "It might be for me…"

-----

**Note(s):** End of chapter! Things are finally getting warmed up again! Lots going on…More to come soon! Let me know what you think!

----------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of "Avatar: The Last Airbender", nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Onto Chapter Nineteen! There's some interesting development going on, don't worry. Again, I apologize for typos. I myself double check it before sending the chapters off to my beta. So anything left is what they didn't catch when they told me it was fine. –laughs-. So yes, deeply sorry. Nonetheless, I hope you all like the story so far!

Many thanks to Bandgeek for their lovely fanart! I really appreciate it! (There's a link to it on my profile.)

Also on my profile there's a link to a soundtrack I put together for this fic. Feel free to download it! I put it up for you lot!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Nineteen: Solitude**

-----

For the longest moment, Zuko eyed the young teen. He had always thought Aang enjoyed their little games, because he certainly never complained before. It wasn't as if he was being unfaithful to Katara or anything. First of all, he'd only been "dating" her for a few days, and also she was well aware of what the two boys had going on and was amused by it. Could it be Aang felt as though he was just using Zuko as a rebound because he had lost Katara? Not only that but Zuko took note of the fact the spirit was lost in their fun. It was as if they were robots acting of their own programming instead of following their souls. Zuko felt bad for putting Aang in such a situation to begin with. He was so young and naïve to the world, he'd hate to think he'd been the one to destroy him.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, blinking.

"Look," Aang placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I know you being with her shouldn't change anything between us. She even said she didn't care. I like you a lot, Zuko, I honestly do. However, I'm not in love with you so part of this doesn't feel right."

"Well," Zuko sighed, scooting up on the bed and leaning back, Aang's head resting on his chest. "I'm not in love with you either. That's not to say I'm not very much attracted to you…because I am. I'm only human. Where are you going with this?"

Aang shuddered at the feel of Zuko's fingers trailing up and down his back. "Do you really think we should continue going on like this? The fondling…The senseless snogging? Sure, it's fun now, but what's going to happen if you and Katara decide to get married?"

"For the love of…" Zuko chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I've barely been going out with her for a few days. What makes you think we hear wedding bells?"

"It's possible," Aang shrugged.

"Aang," the older teen sighed. "I'm eighteen…Going to be nineteen soon. I don't think I'm in a position to get married."

"So?" the younger boy arched a brow. "I'm going to be fifteen. That still didn't stop me from asking her." His voice faltered for a moment and he lowered his gaze.

"That's because you're a silly lovestruck teenager," Zuko smirked and kissed the top of his head. "These things take time and planning…I already rushed into my last relationship. There's no way I'm making that mistake again."

"Oh…right," Aang blinked. "You were engaged to June, weren't you?"

"Yes," Zuko lowered his gaze. "One of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life."

"Well," the younger boy gently brought his hand to Zuko's face. "At least that's all behind you now. You've moved on…It's best you just forget about that and think about your future."

Zuko frowned, "If I even have a future…Azula made another attempt to kill me this morning."

"What!" Aang's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me? W-What the hell happened?"

"Nothing too major," the older teen shrugged. "She just tried to poison my shampoo. Luckily I knew something wasn't right and Katara found that it was sabotaged."

"That's psychotic," Aang rolled his eyes. "Barely a couple of days after I get shot and she tries it again. She's a lot dumber than I thought."

"My sister was never one of the brightest bulbs, no," Zuko shook his head. "But she's devious, witty, and clever. That's why she's dangerous. She's got connections and knows how to manipulate people."

"Just be careful," Aang said quietly, shifting himself so he was straddling the older teen, his hands on his chest. "It'd be terrible if she succeeded."

"Hey," Zuko blinked. "You should be careful…What with the way you're positioning yourself….Don't pull anything."

"Don't worry," the younger boy smirked. "I've tested the limits of these few wires. I know how far they can stretch…As for the bandage it's practically cemented on." He leaned forward and trailed feather-light kisses along Zuko's jaw.

Zuko shuddered at the delicate touches, "Now you're making me feel really dirty…I'm supposed to be the adult here…"

"That's right," Aang nipped at his bottom lip. "You're a dirty rotten old man for going out with a sixteen-year-old girl while at the same time fooling around with an even younger guy. You should be sent to jail." He grinned deviously and brushed some of the older teen's hair from his eye so he could look at him more clearly.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to put an end to this?" Zuko rolled his eyes, but gave him a smirk all the same. "Man, you're really fickle."

"Oh I do," the grin on Aang's face grew wider. "But I want to make you want it back."

"How so?" Zuko asked with a shifty gaze.

"By getting you all hot and bothered then throwing you off," Aang smirked and nipped at his ear. "Payback for taking Katara from me."

"You're so…so….fucking evil," the older teen groaned, face flushing from the boy's delicate ministrations. "So what, you're going to torment the crap out of me and then blow me off?"

"Yep," Aang smiled, obviously pleased by the reactions he was getting. "I took a bullet for you, so you can get all unbearably frustrated for me."

Zuko sighed, "Not the guilt trip…Damn it. Are you going to use that every time you want something?"

"My, you're being awfully questioning today," the younger teen chuckled, flicking his tongue around behind Zuko's ear, relishing the shiver he got. "But yes, most likely. I find it hard to forgive you for stealing my girl. You're such a bad boy, Zuzu."

"Whoever said payback's a bitch wasn't lying," Zuko groaned, his hips arching up on their own accord. "Jeez…Are you really going to do this to me…"

"I like it when you writhe," Aang grinned, pushing the older boy's shirt up so he could lap at the sensitive flesh it concealed. "Makes you look incredibly vulnerable."

"Don't I get any say in this?" the older teen gasped, squirming beneath the boy on top of him. "I swear…If you make me…For the love of…"

"To think someone who just got laid last night could still be so repressed," Aang's whispers darkened with lust as he pressed himself against Zuko, feeling how obviously aroused he was getting. "I never would've imagined."

"You shouldn't even know how to do these things…" much to his dismay, Zuko's statement came out more like a whimpering plea. He knew this was out of revenge, and he fully deserved it, but it was like torture.

Aang grinned wickedly, grabbing Zuko by the wrists and pinning his hands above his head. "I'm not completely innocent…Unlike the girl you violated…You'd better enjoy this while it lasts, because this is the last time you're getting anything like this from me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Zuko's, his nails digging in to the soft skin of Zuko's wrists. The older teen whimpered into the kiss, his eyes shutting tight and his hips thrusting up, grinding against the younger boy's pelvis. This seemed to amuse Aang for he took Zuko's lip between his teeth, nipping at it. A low moan escaped Zuko's lips as he writhed beneath him, trying to free his hands but failed miserably. Aang brought his free hand up to cup Zuko's cheek as he ran his tongue over the small wound his teeth made on his lip. Zuko parted his lips and met Aang's tongue with his own, whining as he continued trying to struggle. The fact Zuko was being so wanton about this only seemed to please Aang more as he forcefully thrust his tongue into the older boy's mouth, tasting as much of him as possible. He let out a moan of his own when Zuko took his tongue between his teeth and sucked on it, delighting in reaction he got from trying to fight back. Their kiss turned more into a fight with their mouths and tongues as Aang tried to keep Zuko pinned down while Zuko tried to break free and take control. Finally they both grew worn out and broke for air, panting softly into each other's mouths, looking at one another with half-lidded eyes.

"…" Zuko panted, his chest rising and falling with each breath. "…Game over?"

"Yes," Aang nodded, releasing Zuko's hands and sliding off of him. "Game over."

A nurse came in then and rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Aang, you'd better get some rest. The doctor will be evaluating you this evening to see if you're well enough to go home in a few days…So kiss your boyfriend goodbye." Smirking, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, muttering something about "horny teenagers".

"He's not my…" Aang tried calling after her but she was already gone. He frowned. "Fine…"

"I guess I'll be going then," Zuko sighed as he slid off the bed. "Perhaps I could spend the rest of the afternoon with Uncle until Katara gets back." He shifted his pants to try to hide the signs of being aroused.

"Take good care of her, alright? She's your responsibility now," Aang gave him a soft smile.

"Of course," Zuko smirked, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked decent.

"And…" the younger teen grinned, pointing to Zuko's crotch. "You may want to take care of that too…'cause I won't."

"Don't worry," Zuko's face flushed as he opened the door. "I will." He then made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

This Jet was a very awkward young man, Katara noted as she walked with him. At this point they made their way to the gardens behind the school. The senior class had planted it a few years ago so by now everything bloomed to its full potential. She wondered why Jet wanted to talk to her. Surely he could've just asked Zuko…It also made her curious why Zuko never mentioned him before. Did they still even get along? Maybe they had a fight? As they walked she kept her eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to begin.

"So," Jet asked quietly. "How does it feel to be the winner?"

"I was a bit surprised," Katara arched a brow, wondering why this was sounding like an interview.

"How has he been treating you?"

"He was a bit of a prick at first," she confessed. "But now he's been rather pleasant. Why?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged. "Zuko's not one to usually get along well with other people."

"What makes you say that?" Katara blinked.

"Last year he dated a very beautiful young woman named June, I'm sure you've heard of her."

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a moment to admire a rose bush. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"She dumped him for cheating," Jet explained, picking a daisy and putting it in her hair.

Katara raised a brow at the act but said nothing. "I don't think that's true…She may have just done it to cover her own hide. Zuko's not like that."

"How do you know for sure?" he smirked. "Has he ever told you about it?"

"No," she shook her head. "However, I did hear about it from someone who'd know a lot more than you would."

"Oh?" Jet arched a brow. "Who?"

"Sorry," Katara smiled. "That's confidential."

After a moment she could hear the ring of the warning bell and knew she'd better head to her class. "Well, I've got to go. Thanks for the walk…and the flower. Nice talking to you, Jet." She smirked and turned around.

"See you later," Jet grinned as she walked off.

Well, this was interesting. While he didn't get as much out of her as he would've hoped he knew there was a third party now. Another person who was close to the prince…Perhaps it was his sister? Or that young actor, Aang, he was caught with? So many possibilities and so little time. He knew he'd have to delve deeper into this. Suddenly things seemed a lot brighter and he went off back to his office to do more research.

When he was all cleaned up Zuko made his way out of the hospital. While part of him was grateful that Aang was the one to break it off, he still felt a bit empty inside. He knew the boy was just an addiction, and one he should've quit a long time ago. However, how Aang went about putting a stop to it only made him want it back even more. Who would've known the boy had it in him to be so devious and cruel? Where did he learn to do that? He was a monk…Well, emphasis on the "was". Now he was an actor. The Spirits only knew what he learned from the industry…Poor boy…

He made his way down the city streets until he heard noises from a back alley. Curious, he decided to follow them since he knew he still had time. When he found the right area Zuko peered in to the dark alleyway making sure to not e seen in case it was dangerous. He saw a man trying to beat off a woman who was clutching onto his sleeve, begging him for something. In turn the man was yelling horrid things at her until he finally shoved her off and ran away. The woman fell to her knees in tears, the man not even looking back. Feeling sorry for her, Zuko peered around to make sure there wasn't anyone else and went up behind her. Genuinely concerned, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched, slapping his hand away.

"…Are you alright, miss?" Zuko asked quietly, taking a step back.

"Wouldn't you like to…" she turned around and stood up. Behind her mess of hair she had a rather pretty face, her eyes smeared with mascara and tearstains. "…Zuko?" She blinked.

"What?" he gasped, doing a double-take. "…June?"

"What the-are you stalking me?" she frowned, buttoning her coat.

"No!" Zuko answered hastily, glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

"Meeting with my usual," she shrugged. "But he wouldn't give me a hit. Saying I'm 'too noticed' now. He was one of my last stops too…Now I got to search all over again."

Zuko frowned, crossing his arms. "I thought you put a stop to all that? Isn't the sex enough for you?"

"Enough is never enough," June took a few steps forward s she was beside him. "I thought you knew that, Zuko."

"Unlike you, I quit while I could," he snarled, not taking his eyes off her.

"And just last year you were much like me, crawling around the streets, begging for your next fix," she smirked at him, as if she knew all of his deepest darkest secrets. "Luckily for you I was there to put you back together...and then some…"

"But I'm clean now," Zuko took a step back. "I can very well see you most certainly are not."

"I know you've found yourself a better quality replacement," June smiled deviously at him. "How's the little boy treating you? I bet he just fills you up quite nicely to give you such a rush…Or is it little girls you're after now?"

"How did-," he was speechless for a moment. "You have no idea of what you're talking about."

"So I hear you got yourself a little girlfriend," the smile still played across her features as she went behind him and draped her arms over his shoulder, her lips just mere centimeters from his ear. "Tell me Zuzu, how good does she do you? Does she make those sweet noises you like so much?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back the fuck off," Zuko snapped, not liking how close she was to him.

June let out a chuckle as she went around to face him. "What? Are you going to tell me you 'love' her like you 'loved' me? Love is nothing more than another addiction, Zuko. It's a simple craving one person has for another. Like an alcoholic constantly craves his booze, people in love constantly crave each other. But like all other addictions they can be broken…and one suffers from withdrawal…" She winked at him. "I'm older than you, Zuzu. I know more than you do. You should respect your elders."

"So says the woman who was beaten off for trying to get some heroin," Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes and shoving her away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Sure thing Zuzu, tell your girlfriend I said 'Hi!'," she called after him and then paused before adding an afterthought. "…Oh and tell your boyfriend too, okay?" She then laughed wickedly.

In return Zuko simply flipped her off and rounded the corner. He wasn't far from Iroh's shop. Sighing, Zuko brushed himself off. He couldn't believe he had almost helped June of all people. Although it made him feel better to know she was still as big of a bitch as ever…and also still with her usual problems. That was one plus to still being young, he could nip his bad habits in the bud and put a stop to them. The year before he wanted to forget and pretend never even happened. There was nothing pleasant about being a freak tapping for fixes. Luckily he had found a much…safer…outlet. What else was he to do? Lay back and wallow in his misery? ….What more could he do?

Finally, he found the door to the Jasmine Dragon and walked in…

-----

**Note(s):** End of Chapter Nineteen! (Yes, the "gay" is finally done with…for the most part. We can go back to the happy Zutara!) More will be delved into as we go along, especially with the reactions Katara gets at school. I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading. More to come!

-----------------------


	20. Chapter 20

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Sorry for the minor delay! I've been a busy beaver! Back on track now, so on with the story.

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twenty: Resolve**

-----

Hearing the jingle of bells above the door to his shop as it opened made Iroh turn around and look up from what he was doing. Seeing his nephew, alone, come casually in brought a smile to his face. As his nephew grew older and busier he received less and less visits. Part of him worried Zuko might be in trouble again, and he prayed this visit would just be friendly. When Zuko sat down he grabbed a pot of tea and two cups, and then sat down across from the young teen after he signaled his other employees that he was taking a break. Humming contentedly he poured a cup for Zuko and himself, waiting to hear why Zuko had come.

"You've gotten quicker with the tea," Zuko smirked, picking up his cup and placing it to his lips.

"Friendly visits from you are few and far between, nephew," the older man nodded and took a sip.

"Well, I was in the area," Zuko explained. "So I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

Iroh gave him a warm smile, "It's been a long time since I've received such a visit, Zuko. I'm very happy now to know you still care about your old uncle…Ever since Lu Ten…"

"I know, Uncle," the teen frowned. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. Life's been pretty demanding."

"It'll only worsen as you grow older, my nephew," Iroh told him, pouring himself another cup. "Take a look at your father. He's hardly ever home because he's so busy."

"Dad has his work…." Zuko sighed. "It's always been that way…Are you saying, once he retires all that work will be forced upon me and I won't have time for anyone else…?"

"It's possible," Iroh gave him a concerned look. "I left to avoid all that. So…I don't know if it'll be the same for you. It might be, or it might not. If you want, you could always come work here with me. The offer will always stand."

"Thanks Uncle," Zuko flashed him a smile and took a sip. "But for now I'd like to stay at the estate…I still have some unfinished business."

"Speaking of business," the older man raised a brow. "How's the young actor doing? The hospital's only a few blocks down. Were you visiting him?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, I was there. He's doing a bit better…Still his same old self."

"I'm glad to hear that," Iroh smirked. "…Why the forlorn look? Did something happen?"

"Things just changed a little between us," Zuko finished off what was left in his cup and poured himself more. "That's all, no big deal."

"...Were the rumors true?" Iroh frowned. "You know, from last week…"

"Yeah, sort of," Zuko sighed, looking down. "Not the "secret relationship" bit but all the rest…"

"Nephew," Iroh sighed. "You know I'll support just about every decision you make but…Fooling around with someone, even just for fun, could lead to something serious. Ignoring the fact the person you chose is another boy, have you ever really considered his feelings?"

"What do you mean?" the teen asked, arching a brow. "He said it was all in fun…Nothing real…I don't get what you're saying…"

"Do you honestly believe you two could do all that and feel nothing?" Iroh shook his head. "Were you really apathetic for everything? Why even bother if you didn't feel anything? Nephew, even if you ignore it, there was something there…"

"There was nothing between us," Zuko replied with a cold glare. "I'm not gay; I'm into women, I…"

"Excuses," Iroh cut him off and waved airily. "I know you're not "gay" since you had a lovely fiancé for a while. However, you made the choice to start something with this boy. I may not like the thought of it, but you had to have a reason to."

"Nothing," Zuko muttered, looking away. "It was just something that happened. However, that doesn't matter anymore because it's over."

"What do you mean by "over"?" Iroh blinked.

"We decided to break off…whatever we had…" the teen explained. "He had his reasons, and I have mine. So it doesn't matter anymore."

Iroh sighed, taking a sip. "Nephew, there wouldn't have been anything in the first place if neither of you had any feelings behind it. I've seen a lot in my life, and I know better than to just let you get by with a simple nothing answer."

"I don't love him," Zuko bit his lip, showing signs of frustration. "I'm not into that…It was just a fling or something. I don't know!"

"Ah," Iroh chuckled. "Now you're starting to let your inexperience show. Listen; even if you ended your little fling, I want you to think about why you two even had it in the first place. Maybe he thinks differently about you than you thought."

"There's nothing…We had nothing…No feelings…" Zuko grumbled, his hand gripping tightly onto the cup.

"Alright," Iroh shook his head. "I see the subject is starting to get touchy, so I won't delve any deeper….So, what of you and the young Katara?"

Zuko suddenly seemed to brighten, "We're doing fine."

"Are you treating the lady well?" the older man smiled, about to ask what she thought of what he had going with Aang but thought better of it. "Romancing her?"

"A bit more than that…" Zuko mumbled sheepishly. "But yeah. We get along well."

"Glad to know," Iroh took a sip. "You were such a wreck after the fiasco with June, I'm glad to see you're finding happiness, Zuko. You deserve it."

"I hope it'll last…" Zuko sighed, looking away. "Azula tried it again."

"What now?" Iroh stammered, slamming his cup on the table.

"It was nothing big, Uncle. Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Zuko waved it off. "She just tried to poison my shampoo. Katara caught it so nothing bad is going to happen."

"Thank goodness," Iroh looked relieved. "You should be more careful if she's going to keep attempting to murder you."

"I know," Zuko smirked. "I'll try. Thanks Uncle."

"No problem," Iroh smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Zuko stuttered for a moment. "Um…I want to do something nice for Katara tonight…I know she must be having a hell of a day at school…Any suggestions?"

"I know the perfect thing, nephew," Iroh grinned. "Why don't you show her around the estate with your 'special friend'?" he winked.

"You think she'd like that…?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"It'll be perfect," Iroh nodded.

Zuko stood up after he finished his cup, "Thank you Uncle. For everything…" He made his way to the door.

"Anytime, Zuko," Iroh smiled. "Come again soon."

Meanwhile, Katara was having a rough time at school. After her talk with Jet she had barely made the bell. The hallways were buzzing as she wandered through them, clutching her books to her chest. She had a sinking feeling they were all talking about her. Every so often a group of girls would turn their heads to glare and sneer. It made her feel guilty for something silly. It wasn't really her fault entirely that Zuko picked her. For some reason, it amazed her how shallow some of the girls were. To think they would try to gossip out of jealousy. Her heart skipped a beat when the girl, Jin, stopped her in the hallway.

"So," Jin walked up, a hand on her hip. "How was your week?" Her voice sounded pleasant but her eyes held a glare.

"Fine," Katara replied, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jin arched a brow. "You spent the week with the Prince of all people." She scoffed, rolling her eyes, then turned to look at her friends, whispering, "She's totally being modest…How much do you want to bet she whored out to him on the first night and he shot her down…" There was a chorus of "Ooo" from the girls behind her as Jin then gave Katara a triumphant smirk.

"It was nothing major," Katara still refused to meet her gaze. "He's an okay guy I guess…"

"Don't lie," Jin cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. "I bet you're just being all downtrodden because he treated you like the rest of us. It's obvious he's a pompous ass."

"Then why were you so eager to go out with him?" Katara glared, and then she was followed by the chorus of "Ooo".

"For the perks of course, duh," Jin rolled her eyes. "With him I could start my own fashion line. What'd you do, soak in a tub all week?"

"We went out," Katara looked away. "They had a schedule planned for us. As I've said, no biggie."

"Right," Jin cast her friends a knowing look. "Well, when you decide to let the truth slip, do tell, okay?"

"If you'll excuse me," Katara tried to brush passed them. "I've got class. Pakku doesn't like it when his students are late."

"Alright," Jin smirked. "Go be little miss innocent perfect."

Katara managed to shove her aside and make it to her class on time. The day went on much like that. Girls snickering and talking about her behind her back. Occasionally one or two one would bother her. She didn't feel like answering questions so she tried her best to ignore everything. When the day ended she was so grateful to be out of there. Sokka chose to walk with her for a while, and she was thankful for that. Once they were far enough from the campus people eventually left her alone. The day had been hell in the flesh. It was awful, so she breathed a loud sigh of relief when the school was far behind her.

"If I hear one more thing about last week," Katara grumbled. "I'll just plain snap!"

"It can't be that bad," Sokka frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least none of them tried to beat you up. That's what I was afraid of."

"You honestly thought I'd get in some sort of brawl?" she rolled her eyes. "Please Sokka, girls are different from guys. We fight with words not fists."

"Still," he sighed. "Some of them really did look like they were going to whip you senseless."

"They're just jealous," Katara clenched her fists. "I'm not sure why, considering if you take away his fame and fortune he's just like any other guy. They only wanted him for the perks."

"So claims the girl who at first only agreed to go on with the contest because she wanted to live in the lap of luxury for a week," he arched a brow,

"It's different now," she crossed her arms, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. "I know him better, so I don't mind being around him."

Sokka smacked his palm to his forehead. "In case you've forgotten, technically you're dating him…"

"Even so," she looked down at the ground. "I know him better than those girls ever could…I understand him…"

"Right," Sokka felt slightly awkward listening to this.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Katara gave him a wide-eyed look. "So I spent the week with him? Big whoop!"

"You're missing what you're saying, sis," he patted her shoulder. "To those girls you spent the week with the Prince. They're envious of that."

"How long do you think this will go on for?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But with whatever happens, just know that I've got your back."

"Thanks Sokka," Katara smiled as she was about to round the corner. "You can go on home; I've got a stop to make before I meet the limo."

"Later Katara," Sokka waved as he kept going. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" she called to him as she made her way down the block.

After Zuko left and the doctor checked him out, Aang lay back in his hospital bed, staring at the television. As quickly and easily as it had begun, it ended. Part of him knew he'd miss it. Zuko had a way of being loving without actually being loving. It was all rather complicated. His heart yearned for Katara even still, but a piece of his subconscious wanted to keep the prince in his clutches. There was something about Zuko that made him feel safe and secure. For a moment he was sorry to have to let him go but he knew it would be for the best. If Zuko wanted a healthy relationship with Katara, and if he wanted to continue with his career, such distractions were to be discarded. There was no other way around the matter.

"Hey," the door opened to his room and Katara stepped in. "Are you awake?"

"Katara!" Aang sat up and gave her a bright smile. "I'm so glad to see you. How was school?"

"Terrible," she grumbled, sitting at the foot of his bed. "People were so annoying."

"What happened?" he arched a brow.

"They wouldn't leave me alone," she sighed, hanging her head. "Everyone wanted the 'dirty details' even though there aren't any. It's so frustrating."

"I'll bet," Aang nodded. "Hopefully things will get better soon."

"Thanks," Katara flashed him a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," he grinned. "The doctor says I can go home by the weekend."

"That's great!" she looked simply elated. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," he beamed. "By the way, Zuko stopped by earlier."

Katara blinked. "Really? What for?"

"Just to check up on me and…the usual," he replied with a smirk. "Speaking of which, we decided to break it all off. He's yours now."

"Wait, what, why?" she stammered, looking bewildered.

"I figured it would be for the best," he sighed. "If you and Zuko plan on taking it farther I wouldn't want to get in the way of that…"

"I understand that Zuko's not exactly 'monogamous", but that won't stop me from being with him," she arched a brow. "If you two want to keep at it that's fine."

"You're too understanding for your own good," Aang frowned. "This is what's best, Katara. For all three of us. You and Zuko love each other; he and I just want each other's bodies. I can live without it."

"If that's what you want…" Katara brushed her fingers over the bandage that covered his torso. "I guess it's alright."

"Thanks Katara," he shivered a bit from her light touches. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

Feeling his hand caress her face, she looked into his eyes for a moment before glancing away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "That I couldn't say yes to you…"

"I understand," he smiled as he leaned forward so his forehead met hers. "Don't worry about it. As I've said about Zuko, I'll live."

"Be happy," her soft statement also sounded like an order. "For me."

"I will," Aang nodded, brushing one of her hair loops away from her face. "Thoughts of you alone are enough to keep me content."

Blushing, Katara pulled back, "It's getting late, the limo's waiting."

"Go on then," he flashed her a grin, leaning back. "I'll see you later."

"Feel better Aang," she smiled as she opened the door. "I'll be sure to visit again soon."

"Take care," he waved as she closed the door behind her.

Finally, he'd be able to get some rest…

Later that evening after the sun had set; Zuko led Katara down a cobblestone path around to the back of the main house. Giggling, she clutched onto his arm, slightly confused by how aloof he was being. All he had told her after supper was that he had a surprise outside for her. So after they had finished he had taken her by the hand and led her outside. Few people were around where they were going. It amazed her just how big the house was now that she was walking behind it. Finally, he stopped her in front of a single garage door.

"What's this?" she asked, arching a brow.

"The surprise," Zuko replied with a grin, pressing a button to open the door.

Revealed behind the door was a medium sized black and red motorcycle. It was polished enough to look brand new. A leather coat was splayed over the seat and two helmets hung on the handlebars. Smiling, he took her by the hand and brought her inside. Eyes wide, she looked at it carefully, amazed by the thought he even owned such a thing. Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, amused by her amazement.

"I don't understand…" her voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

"Come," he smirked, handing her one of the helmets. "We're going to go for a ride."

"Alright," she nodded, putting on the helmet he gave her.

He pulled on his coat and strapped on his helmet. Once he was geared up he took his seat on the bike and patted behind him for her to sit down. Biting her lip, she struggled slightly to straddle the seat behind him. Sensing her confusion about how to mount, he reached behind her and gently took one of her arms to wrap around his waist. Finally understanding, she clung tightly onto him, resting her chin on his shoulder. When he was certain she had settled, he smirked and revved up the engine. It hummed loudly and within moments they began to speed off down the driveway.

The feeling of riding the motorcycle was the strangest thing Katara had ever felt. The wind whipping her face, blowing her hair all over. Slightly afraid of falling off as he gained speed, she pressed herself against his back. He smiled and leaned into the curve as he rounded a corner. That only made her cling tightly onto him and he secretly enjoyed it very much. Every time he'd make a risky move she'd squeal in his ear and shut her eyes. The whole time he simply grinned at her and continued to do things just to freak her out. Every second of it she loved, especially just being so close to him.

Laughing, he took her all over the estate. They passed the various sports facilities and the pool. Within moments they were speeding through the fields and up hills. Afterwards they rode through the gardens, Katara taking a moment to admire all the flowers in the glow of the moonlight. He took her everywhere. Every sight fascinated her, and seeing them from such a point of view gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. The fact she was sharing such moments with him only elated her even more. After a stressful day she was finally able to relax.

Soon he barreled down a hill and pulled up by a shimmering lake. He set the brake and climbed off, Katara following suit. After propping the bike against a tree and removing his gear he took her by the hand to lead her on a walk. She smiled and kept up the pace beside him, wondering why all the sudden romancing.

"What was all this for?" Katara asked quietly. "The ride…the lake?"

"You obviously had a rough day," Zuko smirked. "Thought I'd do something nice for you."

"Thanks," she leaned against his shoulder as they made their way closer to the water's edge. "This really means a lot to me, Zuko."

"Anything," he then stopped her once they were only a couple of meters from the water, having a full view of the moon reflected in the lake. "For you." He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and looked into her eyes.

She smiled warmly at him, "You have helmet hair." Smirking, she brought a hand up to ruffle his hair so it didn't look so flat.

"Thanks I guess," Zuko grinned, bringing his other hand up to caress her hip.

"Yeah," she sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close to him. "This is nice…"

"Very nice…" he agreed.

"You know what'd make this perfect?" she grinned.

"I think I might have a clue…" Zuko smiled and leaned in to close the distance between them, their eyes fluttering closed.

Warmth rushed through them the moment their lips met. As if nature wanted to make the moment perfect, fireflies danced around the two of them, flickering their little lights on and off. The background of the moon and water perfected the scene. Crickets chirped a content tune as they kissed deeply, Katara sliding her hand up to brush her thumb over his scar. He murmured softly, pressing his lips hard against hers, pulling her closer to him. She sighed softly into the kiss, parting her lips to allow him to deepen it with his tongue. A shiver ran down his spine when she met his tongue with her own and they danced back and forth slowly, taking time to enjoy every single moment their lips never parted. Such a moment was too perfect to waste by speeding it up with lust and desire. Quiet hums came from both of them, almost in tune with the sounds of the night around them. It was as if they too were part of nature's nightlife, just another piece to the puzzle that was the earth's balance. Nothing could possibly ruin the moment.

Little did they know they had spies watching them…

-----

**Note(s):** End of chapter twenty! Wasn't that even remotely romantic? I tired! I really did! Thanks for reading so far. Let me know what you think. More to come soon!

-------------------


	21. Chapter 21

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Note(s):** So very sorry for the delay, guys. A lot has been happening over here. Plus I took some time off this to start some one-shots and other projects as well. Also, it may not be as long as usual. I've been a bit sick lately. Hope you all enjoy!

-----------

**Just an Ordinary Girl**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**** Vision**

-----

"Why isn't he dead?"

Ty Lee turned around to peer at Mai, a worried look on her face. They had obviously been watching the two for a rather long time. Both of them were eagerly awaiting the prince's demise. So when it neared late into the night and the young man was still as healthy as ever, they began to worry. If he wasn't going to die then _they _were. At the hands of Azula nonetheless. They knew better than to want that.

"I'm not sure," Mai shook her head. "Did you follow the formula exactly?"

"Of course I did!" Ty Lee replied indignantly. "It was eating away at the bottle for goodness sake!"

"He really should be dead by now," Mai looked even more concerned. "Or at least showing signs of ailment. Something's not right."

"What if…" Ty Lee blinked with sudden realization. "He figured it out…and didn't use it?"

"Impossible!" Mai shook her head again. "You saw what they were doing when we snuck in. No way would they have noticed."

"Don't remind me Mai, please," a pink blush tinged Ty Lee's cheeks. "Anyway, yeah I suppose so…Unless one of them figured it out later."

"Well," Mai crossed her arms. "If one of _them_ figured it out then it's their fault, right? Azula knows we would've had no control of that. We'd be in the clear anyway."

Ty Lee sighed, "Mai, you _know_ Azula. Even if it's not our fault we'll still be to blame. Who knows what she'll do to us?"

"Oh spirits forbid she doesn't allow us some of her gourmet ice cream," Mai rolled her eyes. "It's not like she'll kill us. We're her best friends after all."

"Oh blessed be, I do hope you're right Mai," Ty Lee looked ever more worried as she stood up, hauling her knapsack over one shoulder. "It's almost midnight and I have to be home soon before my mother pokes her head in to 'check on me'. Wouldn't want her to find I'd gone out."

"Want me to walk you back?" Mai asked casually, standing as well.

"I'd appreciate it, yeah," nodding, Ty Lee helped Mai gather her things and they snuck off along the path.

Much to their fortunate luck, Zuko and Katara didn't take notice to the fact Mai and Ty Lee had not been far away. The two girls were able to sneak away and find a way out without being noticed. Good thing Azula showed them all the escape routes when they were younger. It'd have been awful if they had been caught. Quietly, they tiptoed down the path until they were out of hearing range and broke into a sprint. It didn't take long until they made it to one of the gates and were able to jump it fairly easy. From there it wasn't a far walk back into the depths of the city. Ty Lee would make it home just fine.

The next morning both Katara and Zuko lazed around in bed for a few minutes. The alarm was buzzing, a very bright and early six o'clock A.M. for them. Katara really didn't want to face another day at school but she knew she had no choice. There was still a lot of things she had to catch up on and skipping out wasn't going to help her any. Sighing, she rolled over and draped her arm across Zuko, splaying her fingers on his chest. He smiled at her, and brought up his own hand to place on hers. They both let out a contented sigh in unison, glancing at one another. Outside the window a few early birds chirped their songs, giving both of them a peaceful ambience. After the rather romantic motorcycle ride and the kiss by the lake, Katara was left aflutter and could hardly sleep that night. Though when she did manage to give into exhaustion she went out like a light. Zuko on the other hand was just happy that he had succeeded in romancing her and did not mind one bit hearing her protests about "School is lame" and "Sleep is for losers" only for a few minutes later to watch her pass out. It was quality nighttime entertainment for him.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said in a light whisper.

"Yeah?" Zuko blinked at her. "What's up?"

"What're you going to do today while I'm at school?"

"Oh," sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. "Hm…Well, I've got work to do of course. May visit Aang again if he's up to it."

"How was he?" she asked softly. "When you saw him yesterday?"

"He seems to be doing better," Zuko smirked. "Certainly acts like it."

"And you two…?" her voice lowered a bit. "Are really…"

He sighed, "Yeah…It's over I guess."

"You didn't have to…because of me…" Katara told him, though she couldn't help feeling disappointed as well. The way those two acted around each other amused her greatly. Not only that, but she was starting to harbor secret hopes that one day she could join in with them for…No! Bad Katara! Now was not the time for such fantasies!

"It's not just that," he shook his head. "We didn't have much of a relationship. More of a hate-sex sort of deal. Nothing ever really came of it. Probably for the better that it's over."

Smiling, Katara maneuvered herself so she was looming over him, peering down at his face. He looked so amazing when he'd just woken up. His pupils were dilated, his lips plump, his cheeks flushed, his hair rumpled in the cutest way possible…It was all she could do to not just eat him up right then and there. Her hair, having been taken out from the usual braid when she had gone to bed, hung in loose waves over her shoulders. He looked up at her and brought his hand up to cup her face. The way her deep blue eyes peered into his own golden hues made him feel like the most loved man in the city. _This _was what he wanted. A loving, beautiful woman. He'd have traded a million publicity-stunt relationships before for something like what he had with her. After a moment of just gazing at one another, Katara leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He kissed her back chastely, entwining his fingers in her hair. There was serene silence around them as they just _kissed _each other. It was just too perfect an opportunity not to give into.

"Don't you have school?" Zuko asked with a smirk when the kiss had broken.

"Yeah," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she slid off him and the bed as well, setting her feet on the floor. "I guess."

"Delaying the inevitable?"

"Could say that," Katara replied, checking herself out in the mirror before getting her things ready for dressing.

"People weren't so pleasant after last week I take it," Zuko said as he swung himself around so his legs hung over the edge of the bed. "It'll blow over eventually I'm sure."

"I know it will," she nodded when she finished gathering her things and headed for the bathroom. "It's just annoying to deal with at the moment."

"If I had a gold piece for every time I had to deal with something annoying…Well, let's just say I'd be a million times wealthier," he grinned broadly.

Katara rolled her eyes at him and opened the door to the bathroom. "You're lucky you're cute." And with that, the door slammed closed and the sound of the shower running was heard.

Sighing, Zuko lay back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He peered up at the ceiling, his eyes lazily making pretend constellations with the peculiar pattern the random lines and dots made. For the first time since Aang got shot he'd finally been able to settle down and relax. Even the apprehension of the next potential move by Azula couldn't fight this out of him. He'd just had a wonderful night with the young woman he was falling for and woke up with her still by his side as well. Life seemed almost perfect. It wasn't long until Katara kissed him farewell on the cheek and left for school. After the door was closed he got up to dress as well, making sure to check all of his washing supplies to make sure nothing else had been tampered with. When he was sure he too began to prepare for the day.

Later that afternoon, a black limo pulled up in front of the private school in the Upper Ring. The back door opened and Mai and Ty Lee climbed in to sit next to their friend, Azula. After the door slammed shut behind them the car began to make its way to the estate. The three of them sat in silence for a moment. Mai fiddles with the straps and zippers on her knapsack. Ty Lee stared idly out the window. The whole time Azula watched them coyly, trying to decipher if anything had happened behind her back. There was one thing she knew for sure…They had failed. And she was almost positive they were more than well aware of that fact as well.

"He's not dead," Azula said rather calmly.

"Guess not," Ty Lee shrugged, still not taking her gaze away from the window.

"Care to answer my question as to why?" the older girl smiled.

"Maybe he didn't shower?" Mai suggested, also not looking up from musing with her knapsack.

"I heard it running," Azula waved that suggestion off as if it were a fly. "He definitely bathed."

"Different shampoo?" Ty Lee's question was said rather flatly, as if she didn't really care.

Azula shook her head, still smiling curtly. "My brother only uses one brand."

"We…failed?" Mai's voice was soft as a whisper, as if she really didn't want Azula to hear it.

"Quite right," Azula's smile turned into a grinned. "You're both miserable failures. It makes me wonder why I even consider you two to be my friends in the first place. Did any of you tip him off? _Mai?_"

"I swear," Mai shook her head. "I didn't speak to him _at all_."

"I've been with her the whole time," Ty Lee added. "None of us told the prince about it. He must've figured it out on his own."

"Then we'll have to do better next time," Azula stretched out so her legs draped across the two girls' laps. "Won't we?"

"Yes Azula," both the girls nodded in unison.

"Good," the older girl smirked. "Because we really wouldn't want to let a certain little secret slip, would we?"

"No, Azula," they both nodded again.

"Then tonight," her voice had a deathly tone to it. "We plot."

Meanwhile, Zuko was at the hospital and quietly knocked on Aang's door. Much to his pleasure, Aang answered in a happy tone and he stepped in. The boy had even less wires attached to him than before and that made the older teen even more pleased. All he really had was an IV, some sort of weird monitoring contraption, and the usual bandages. He closed the door behind him and went over to sit on the edge of the bed. Aang flashed him a smile and sat up even more, peering at him with widened eyes. It was slightly awkward, to say the least.

"Feel any better…" Zuko asked quietly. "Since yesterday?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded, crawling over to sit on his knees behind the older teen. "They said I could go home in a couple of days."

"I'm glad," the prince flashed him a smile. "I still feel horrible for what happened."

"It's not your fault," Aang shook his head then rested his chin on Zuko's shoulder. "Your sister's just psycho."

"That she is…" Zuko went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "…I told my uncle…About us…"

"You say 'us' as if it were an illicit relationship," the younger teen frowned. "Like it was some horrible thing."

"Didn't mean it like _that…_" Zuko faltered for a moment. "I just, you know, confirmed his suspicions brought up by that stupid article."

"That was a nightmare I'm sure," Aang brought his lips ever so close to Zuko's neck…

Zuko shrugged a bit, backing him off. "No kissing," he reminded him. "It's over."

"You still want it don't lie," Aang smirked, dragging his fingertips lightly up his chest.

"Do I have to tattoo 'property of Katara' all over me to get you to not do that?" the older teen peered over his shoulder.

"Might help," Aang looked disappointed for a moment before resuming his chin's position on Zuko's shoulder. "So…what did he say…your uncle, I mean?"

"Said I need to take a step back and think about things," Zuko explained. "Ask myself 'why' and all that other shit old people are supposed to advise."

"You don't normally curse like that Zuko, are you alright?" Aang asked softly.

"I just wish I wouldn't be told to question everything. Must things always have to have a reason behind them?" the older teen's voice lowered.

"You know why we started what we did…It was an escape," Aang told him. "A rather _nice _escape…" He pressed his lips behind Zuko's ear to prove his point.

Zuko glared at him, "I _know _…" He sighed, slumping in his seat slightly. "But now I have Katara and…"

"I'm well aware," the younger boy snapped and pulled away hastily, refusing to meet Zuko's gaze.

"Oh shi-" Zuko realized how that must've sounded. "I'm sorry…Didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

"You're the guy who always has everything." Aang muttered. "All the money, the fame, the power. Now you have Katara too, the one girl I've ever had any genuine affection for. Unlike all the other celebrity floozies my agent tried to force upon me. I _loved _her, Zuko. I still do…"

"I-I…" the prince was suddenly at a loss for words as he realized what Aang was going to say.

"What do I get?" Aang tried to suppress the small bit of rage boiling inside him. "I get shot, Zuko! I could've been killed! For _you…"_ He finally turned his head to lock his gaze fiercely with Zuko's surprised expression. "And now that I know I can't have us either…It's like a slap to the face. All I have is a legion of stupid fangirls and an agent who overworks the hell out of me. I get no one to try to blow if all off with."

"I'm sorry," Zuko sounded genuinely concerned as he loosely wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "Really, if I had known this was how you felt I would've…"

"You would've what? Give up Katara?" Aang's voice lowered as he leaned into Zuko's embrace. "Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see pigs fly. I know what she's like…How impossible she is to let go…" He sighed, his head against Zuko's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I know why you want her."

"It was your idea to stop our fun," Zuko told him softly. "For her own good remember?"

"I know," the boy had finally given up trying to sound angry. "It's just…I feel so empty without having something to fall back on. At least I had you to feel relief with."

"You still have me," the older teen whispered softly. "Just not the physical side."

"Really?" Aang peered up at him.

"Of course," Zuko nodded. "You think after all the times we swapped spit I'm just going to dump you on your ass? Get real."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Classy, Zuko," he scoffed. "Sometimes I question if you really are royalty."

"I had my lessons in proper manners," Zuko grinned. "I just chose to forget them."

"Obviously," Aang chuckled. "…" An awkward pause. "If we're not going to be physical then why are you holding me like I'm your girlfriend?"

"Oh, right," Zuko let go and scooted aside like he was on fire. "Sorry. Just trying to comfort you."

"It's all right," the younger boy smiled. "I don't mind all that much. It's not like hugs are a common thing I receive anyway."

There was a moment of shared laughter between the two and then Zuko spoke up. "You know…Next time Katara and I uh…yeah…Want to join?"

"…" Aang snorted. "Psh-yeah, if she's okay with it." He rolled his eyes. "I know you like your girls all to yourself anyway."

"Wouldn't mind sharing the fun with you," Zuko shrugged.

"I'm barely even fifteen," Aang reminded him. "I think I've got plenty of years ahead of me filled with threesomes."

"But will they involve Katara and I," the older teen grinned broadly. "Now that's the question to consider."

"True," Aang smirked. "Ask her then. And let me know what she says."

"You're such a teenager," Zuko chuckled, and nudged the boy in the side.

"And _you're _a…a…Whatever you are!" Aang in return gave him a playful shove.

"_That's_ mature," Zuko rolled his eyes. "Really."

"You wanna take this outside?" Aang threatened in a jokingly manner.

"You're in the hospital," the prince snorted. "You can't go outside just yet."

"Still doesn't mean I can't cream you right here and now."

"We'll see about that…"

"So if we're not macking we're fighting? Is that it?" Aang laughed, falling back on the bed.

The older teen smirked, "Seems like it. Is that bad?"

"Nah," the boy shook his head. "I'd rather whoop you in an argument than not have you around at all."

"Touché," Zuko nodded, getting himself more properly situated on the bed.

"Besides," Aang grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It's _fun._"

"Very…"

Suddenly, the door opened to the room and two figures stepped in…

-----

**Note(s):** End of chapter twenty-one! Hope you all like it! (More plot developing) Will update as soon as possible!

------------------


	22. Chapter 22

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** Do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor am I being paid, etc.

**Note(s):** Hurray! New chapter time! Sorry for the long-ish gaps, I've just been pacing my writing and such. (Plus, real life keeps getting in the way.) I do have a plan for this and I already know how it's going to end, promise. Oh, and as a side-note because I've been getting several reviews covering the matter- The "relationship" (if you can even call it that) between Zuko and Aang is actually very _realistic _for the kind of situation they're in. There are several ways those who get more attention than they bargain for (like celebrities) try to get rid of the stress. (I'm sorry, but if people always knew what I did and whatnot I'd be stressed out too.) Some work out excessively, some go to drugs and alcohol, some try to rebel against what the media expects of them, others "whore" themselves out, etc. You see it all the time in magazines and television, and I'm going for realism in this fic, not pure fantasy. People who are famous/important will do things to make head turns, they'll do things to gross people out, heck they'd do things to kill their fanbases if they were that desperate. This isn't your typical fantasy romance, by putting them in a real world; I'm having them be real people. ….That was getting long so I'm cutting it there. Thank you. Well, on with the next chapter!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**** Secrets**

-----

"We apologize for the interruption," one of the people spoke as they stepped in. "However, we have an urgent matter we wish to discuss."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zuko queried, eying them suspiciously.

"Again, many apologies," the other nodded, stepping forward as well. "Our names are confidential due to our positions. You may just call us Y," she pointed to the partner beside her, "and X."

"We work directly with your father," Y explained. "After the near death of your friend here," he motioned towards Aang, "and when one of the potential reasons was brought to our attention, your father had us come here to investigate as soon as possible. This sort of thing reflects negatively on the family, as I am sure you are well aware of."

"Indeed," Zuko frowned, a bitter tone in his voice. "Why did he send you? Aren't the police looking into it?"

"Let me state it in a way that'll be easy to understand," X sighed. "The police don't know shit. They're at a blank. Without the evidence staring them in the face they cannot do anything about it. To make matters worse," she then gave Zuko a knowing look, "No one's spoken with any information that may provide them with answers. It's a lost cause for them, Prince Zuko."

Turning off his pager, Y went up to Zuko and pulled down his sunglasses, revealing a pair of bright gold eyes, "We think _you_ might have the answers."

While this was going on, Aang was leaning back in his bed watching the scene unfold. These two strangers, X and Y, were so official looking. Both of them were clad in matching black suits and ties, pagers, phones, and all sorts of gadgets clipped to their belts. They were also wearing sunglasses as if they were making it a point to hide their eyes. The fact they said they worked with the Fire Lord only made him even more suspicious of them. He was worried…Definitely worried. Why would the Fire Lord care about this sort of image anyway?

"Why didn't the Fire Lord just come himself?" Aang asked, quirking a brow.

"He's been very busy sorting through legal pacts over at Omashu. Though he will return in time for Lady Ursa's funeral, bless her soul," X shrugged. "He's given us the task in providing him with the information he needs in regards to both yours, and his son's potential murder."

"I don't know _anything_," Zuko said in a rather harsh, serious tone of voice. "Nothing. It just happened. I was just as surprised as anyone else."

"Very well," Y nodded, pulling out a PDA and putting notes in it. "If that is your current answer."

"Tell my father, that if he really does care about me, he'd spend more time at home with his family…" Zuko let his voice trail off, trying to fight back the resentment he felt ever since his mother died. Ozai _knew_ she was miserable without him, but he still did not see her once since he left the hospital after he was released. Part of Zuko thought she gave up more because of her broken heart, and not really her actual injuries.

"Young prince!" X was about to snap at him but cut herself off and cleared her throat. "Prince Zuko, it would be unwise of you to speak of things in which you have no understanding of. Your father does try hard to see his family but he is a busy man with a demanding job. Perhaps when his time comes to an end and your time at power begins you'll come to an understanding of what he has to deal with."

"…" Zuko was about to speak but instead shook his head. "Whatever."

"We'd also like to inform you," Y brought up a message on his PDA. "That because of recent events, your current lady house guest, Katara, will no longer be allowed to stay at the estate. Because it seems you were the target of the attempted murder, then she will be at high risk staying with you. Your father says that she should return to her home as soon as possible. If staff at the estate informed you otherwise, they either got a messed up message or lied for your happiness's sake."

"And yes," X cut in. "We're also well aware of the depression brought upon you by the unexpected death of your mother and it seems to have caused a major lapse in your better judgment." She then cast a serious glance at Aang.

"They said she'd be safer where she can be looked after…" Zuko muttered softly.

X shook her head. "Direct order from your father. You are to notify her as soon as possible that she is to return to the safety of her own home. If she has any belongings they will have to be sent through the post."

"Will he still be able to see her?" Aang asked, picking his head up.

"That depends," Y tapped a finger to his chin "If another serious attempt is made against him, no. As long as nothing else happens it will be allowed, but she must return to her house at night."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," X placed a caring hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But it's for your own good and hers as well."

"With that said, we had better be going. Your father needs something from his office," Y checked his watch then went to the door.

"If you have any information in the future please let us know," X added as she followed.

When the door closed Aang groaned in frustration, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Your father likes to ruin things doesn't he…"

"What's irksome is that all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he's acting like he cares," Zuko sighed, and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Well, maybe he is? After all you could've died."

"That's true, but he also has another descendant to take his place anyway…Unless…" Zuko's eyes widened thoughtfully.

"What?" Aang blinked.

"It was written in his will…"

"…for you to take his place?" Aang finished for him, sitting up.

"That must be it…On top of silencing me…." Zuko sucked in a deep breath.

"She wants the throne," Aang nodded. "It all makes sense now."

"We have to stop her," Zuko said conclusively, getting to his feet. "But first…I need to tell Katara."

"Good luck with that," Aang smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "I'll just…you know…be here."

"Quit whining, you'll be out before the weekend."

"Still! Go out and have a life while I'm stuck in this room!"

"Okay I will!" Zuko snapped as he opened the door.

"Loser!" Aang shouted with a grin just as Zuko slammed the door. Oh, how he loved their banter…It made all the pain feel worth it.

At lunch that day Katara sat at the table alone. Ever since she returned to school, nobody seemed to want to sit with her other than Toph. Unfortunately, Toph was out sick so now she really didn't have anyone to talk to. Sighing, she looked at her peanut butter sandwich and glass of milk disdainfully, and nudged it away from her. After how her classmates had been treating her she really didn't feel like eating. She knew most of them were just jealous and taking it out on her, but still…It hurt. It came as a surprise to her, however, when a familiar face set her tray down and sat down beside her.

"Hello," the girl said smiling at Katara.

"Suki?" Katara blinked furiously at her but couldn't help the broad smile. "I almost forgot you went here too! Don't you usually have lunch with Sokka? You're the same year and all."

"Well, last week I had a class change. The History of Martial Arts class was way too easy so they bumped me to something else. Wound up messing up my lunch period," she chuckled. "So here I am. Glad you have this lunch too or else I'd be the one eating alone…"

"Usually I have Toph and some other people…" Katara grumbled, casting her glance back down at her uneaten meal. "But she's out sick and the others…."

"I see what you mean…." Suki nodded as she looked around and noticed a few harsh glares clearly aimed in Katara's direction. "Don't let them get to you, hon. You were lucky, and they're jealous about it. Some of those girls have money, nice things, extreme talents and what not. So seeing someone as plain and ordinary….no offense…as you it just seems to make their blood boil. Here they are working so hard to get that kind of attention while you've just been trying to get by in life and you wind up with it all instead."

"Thanks," Katara nodded. "I just wish other people could be more like that."

"You're a good girl Katara," Suki said as she took a bite out of an apple. "It's fortunate the Prince took notice of that."

"Aang too…" the younger girl snickered, finally picking up her sandwich. "How did I ever wind up with so many famous people liking me?"

"You're just one of those likeable girls I guess," Suki smiled.

"Speaking of these lines…Why won't you go out with Sokka?" Katara queried. "You were all he could talk about for the longest time."

"We're just very good friends. If we were going out and training at the same time, it'd just break my heart to land a punch or kick on him, you know?" the older girl sighed. "It's much easier on both of us this way. Plus he's seemed to move on fairly quickly."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked when he swallowed her small bite of sandwich.

After taking a long sip of her juice, Suki replied. "He and Toph have been spending a lot of time together. Despite her being blind, he's taken a liking to her."

"Did you just call my brother shallow?"

"Didn't mean it like that!" Suki held her hands up in defense. "It's just…They were friends for a long while…All you guys. It seems after losing interest in me he magically migrated onto her. Part of me thinks he liked her all along but thought it'd be awkward 'cause you're all friends. Much easier to date someone he's less close to. Be honest with me, doesn't the image of those two making out give you the feeling you have to hurl?"

"Yes and no…" Katara chuckled. "Then again, the thought of Sokka kissing anyone makes me sick!"

"Sister Syndrome!" Suki joked in a sing-song voice. "He probably thinks the same of you and Prince Zuko."

"Probably," Katara nodded, still giggling. "Thanks Suki, you're fun."

"You're pretty fun too; now that we have lunch together we can talk more."

"Now I may finally see what made Sokka fancy you!" Katara smirked, and at that statement Suki picked up a potato crisp and tossed it at her.

Meanwhile, Azula and her two friends were sitting her room on the floor. The princess sat between then. Behind her, Ty Lee was fiddling with her, hair, covering it in light red dye for Azula had decided she wanted streaks. At her feet, which had cotton balls between her toes, Mai was seated and delicately painting each nail and nice shade of dark plum. Azula laughed and made small talk s they did this, obviously pleased to know she had such obedient friends. The fact that days at their private school were shorter than those at the public school only made her happier. She could have her friends over whenever she wanted! Just like slaves! What else were best friends for anyway?

"Have you ladies given any thought as to what our next move will be?" Azula asked casually, holding up her handmirror to watch Ty Lee.

"Not yet, Azula," Ty Lee replied quietly, pretending to concentrate on one long strip.

"I was thinking something…fun. Like…I don't know. Maybe killing two birds with one stone? He's obviously going to tell his little girlfriend," Azula picked up one of the bottles of polish she decided against and twirled it in her fingers.

"You mean," Mai looked up. "You want to kill the girl now too?"

"Casualties happen…Especially when one," the bottle cracked. "Knows too much."

"But Azula…" Ty Lee started in a worried tone but closed her mouth and said nothing.

"Now….how shall this be accomplished? I was thinking taking the devious route for direct hits will not work. Hmm…."

"Something they use together, obviously…" Mai tried to sound helpful.

"I know!" Azula's lips curled into a sinister grin. "I have a feeling the girl will no longer be coming her. So he'd be forced to see her. Now, what does a pent up guy his age like to do when he's alone with his girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee shrugged, pretending to be naïve. "What?"

"Sex, duh," Azula rolled his eyes. "I may not hang out with the guy but I know he's got as good of a libido as anyone else his age. Chances are they've done it before already."

Both Mai and Ty Lee shrugged but said nothing. They knew.

"I know it didn't work with the shampoo but there's something else we could sneak it in because that would be the most effective…Hmm…Could slip a bottle of massage oil into his jacket pocket when he goes out for a romantic night. They're alone in her room," her voice changed as she playfully put on the dramatics. "She's 'oh so' stressed out from school and he asks how he can make it all better. Poof! The bottle magically slips out and in the throes of passion their clothes come off and they get into passionate massaging before sex. Oh, how appealing does that sound?"

"Ew," Mai wrinkled her nose.

"Prude," Azula rolled her eyes. "Should've known. You two love each other like fools but have yet to even kiss."

"Azula!" Ty Lee squeaked, blushing madly.

"Don't deny it lovely," Azula smiled and turned around to pinch her cheek. "It's okay we can't all be experienced right away."

"Azula please," Mai coughed. "About the plan…"

"Right," Azula nodded. "So they massage and get the oil deep in each other's skin. It takes time to sink in and aw…how cute! They've died in one another's arms! So romantic! A love story that'll be told for ages!"

"Brilliant Azula," Mai nodded, although bored. "As always."

"When will be doing this?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula pondered for a moment. "Friday night…The most likely time."

"But I have a gymnastics practice that night!" Ty Lee piped up, looking hurt. "You know that."

"Cancel it," Azula waved it off. "This is more important."

"But Azula!"

"I said put it off!" Azula turned her head around as she snapped.

Mai looked worried when she saw Ty Lee cower like that. It was obvious no matter what she would always fear Azula's wrath. Mai tried to lighten the mood, "I'm sure things will get much better once he's out of your hair, Azula."

"You bet!" Azula smiled. "By the way…Missed a spot."

A little later on the bell rang that signaled the end of the day. Students flooded out the front door, clamoring down the front steps. Katara and Sokka were some of the last to exit however some hung around the grounds to talk. Zuko quietly snuck around the few remaining kids and approached the two he knew. Sokka stopped short and grabbed Katara by the shoulder, motioning for her to look in front. She too stopped when she saw Zuko approach. Several others took notice as well and turned their heads, voices lowering to a whisper.

"Zuko…" Katara's voice was low. "What are you doing here?"

"Something important came up," he explained. "I'm really sorry about this."

"About what?" Sokka arched a brow.

"I had some visitors today…They work for my father," Zuko sighed, looking away. "They said…for your own safety…You should go home with your brother today."

"I can't stay with you any longer?" she sounded worried.

"I'm sorry," he nodded. "They said because of what happened, for your own safety you're better off in your own home. In case Azula…tries again…."

"I understand," she hugged him and several gasps were heard. "Just take good care of yourself."

"You too," he hugged her back, closing his eyes for a moment to take her in. Off to the side Sokka looked rather disgusted by their display.

"When will I see you again?" Katara asked when she pulled back.

"I'll come visit you on Friday," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "For sure."

"See you Friday," she replied with a broad smile. Sokka chose that moment to take interest in the tree off to one side.

With that, Zuko turned on his heel and walked off, disappointment obvious in his strides.

-----

**Note(s):** Aww…They had to split up! Oh well! Things will look up for them! More to come, hope you all like.

--------------


	23. Chapter 23

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and if I made any money from writing this I wouldn't be so broke.

**Note(s):** Thank you all for your patience! (I'm well aware I'm not updating this like I used to.) Real life's been cutting a great deal into my writing time. Well, without further ado, a new chapter! Enjoy!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three****: Broken**

-----

"I don't understand."

"What do you mean, sis?" Sokka asked as he looked up from the martial arts catalogue he was leafing through. Meanwhile, Katara was splayed across the floor of his bedroom, headphones from her music player in her ears; though it was obvious she wasn't paying much attention to what she was listening to.

"Why, all of a sudden, can't I be with him anymore?" she rolled over onto her stomach, one of the sound buds slipped and fell onto the floor. "They were perfectly okay with this like a week ago! Stupid…" Her voice trailed off to mumbling and grumbling.

"Katara, please," Sokka shook his head. "You're starting to sound like all those other whiny teenagers who can't see their boyfriends on a regular basis. I thought you were more mature than that."

"You'd be annoyed too if all of a sudden you couldn't see Suki! … Or Toph!"

The older teen shot her a glare, "Lay off that, sis. I mean it."

"It's just, he finally started opening up to me and now I can't see him so I'm worried that al of that development will go to waste and he'll just close himself off from the world again," Katara sighed, playing with the fibers of the carpet. "When I first met him he was so…unbearable. He was an angry person who refused to open up. Now he's actually _talking_…."

"You're afraid that by being apart for a few days he'll just forget about everything? Quit being such a worrywart, guys aren't like that," Sokka told her. "Honestly, if anything he'll want to open up even more because he missed you so much. You really need to give yourself more credit."

"I don't see you going out of your way to woo Toph every time you see her," she smirked.

"That's…" Sokka looked slightly crestfallen. "Different. She's younger than me by a bit…I'll be graduating soon you know. Should probably look for someone closer in age."

"Oh," she looked at him with a sympathetic expression. "You're worried that when you go off to join the military like Dad, she'll find someone else here?"

"Speaking of Dad," Sokka's expression brightened. "He's coming home tomorrow night for a visit!"

"And you're telling me this _now_?" Katara snorted, looking annoyed with him. "If I hadn't reminded you would you never have told me?"

"You were too busy moping about not living with your boyfriend that I just forgot, alright?" He frowned, stuffing the magazine into a drawer and looked for another.

"How long will he be home?" she queried, looking up at him curiously.

"Just for the weekend," Sokka sighed, pulling out a music magazine instead. "He said he needed a break and they were in port nearby. So he decided to use his shore leave to visit us."

"I bet that makes you excited," Katara smiled, placing a loving hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hasn't he been gone for about six months or so?"

"Longer, more like eight," he smiled back at her. "Sometimes it's so long I lose track of how much time goes by. So when we do see him it's almost s if he never went away to begin with."

"Yeah," she nodded, walking towards the door. "I was thinking the same thing." A pause. "Would you like me to make dinner tonight?"

"That'd be nice," Sokka said, nodding back at her. "Let me know when it's ready."

"Can do," she then padded down to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

Meanwhile, at the estate, Zuko was seated at his desk. Due to the major fiasco involving Aang he had a lot of backed up work to do. Part of him was grateful Katara had to go home because she was such a distraction and some things really needed to get done. Several emails in his inbox were from various new companies, all wanting the royal family's financial support. Some of them seemed to be downright bizarre. One man wanted to start a business selling _cabbages_. Well, that idea got deleted in a heartbeat. What weren't business propositions were his and his mother's doctor bills, Aang's bills (he offered to cover them for him), funeral preparations for his mother, future dates for interviews, and a variety of different charity events all seeking support. It was a lot to wade through, having to give each letter a proper reply. He thought his calculator would start smoking after all the different numbers he had to punch in.

Grumbling, his massaged his temples with his thumbs, "Two-hundred down, only another four-hundred or so to go." He sighed, scrolling through the long list of messages he had yet to open up. It just seemed to never end. Groaning, he got up to stretch and walk around.

When he did so, he saw that something new appeared on the corner of his desk. Zuko could've sworn it wasn't there an hour ago. It was a small bottle, some sort of oil or lotion. Arching a brow curiously, he picked it up. "Lovers Only, heated massage oil. So luxurious it could kill," he read aloud and snorted. "Very funny guys, as if Katara and I aren't sappy enough…" Zuko placed it down but then looked at it again. It did seem rather nice, and perhaps it would be something nice to do for her. Shrugging, he picked it up and went over to the coat hook on the back of his closet door where his jacket hung and sipped it into the pocket. Couldn't hurt to be prepared just in case.

He then opened the door and walked down the hall, only to almost bump into Azula. "Hey!"

"I'd say watch where you're going but that'd be too much to ask from you," she snorted, regaining her composure.

"I thought you were on tour," his eyes narrowed, pretending to look as if he didn't know she had been at the estate for quite some time.

"If you had brains you would've known to check the schedule, I got off days ago, Zuzu," Azula rolled her eyes at him.

"Then what are you doing hanging around here?" Zuko crossed his arms. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Mai and Ty Lee are here for a sleepover," she pushed him aside and started walking again. "It's a girl thing."

"Hah, right," he shook his head and kept walking.

"Have fun with your girlfriend on Friday!" Azula cooed, turning the corner.

"Than-," he stopped dead in his tracks. _What_?

------

**Note(s):** Sorry this one's a little shorter. Building up for the next climatic chapters! (Basically setting up for the "weekend") Hahah, Azula just gave herself away… More to come soon!

--------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

------------

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor make any money from writing this. Wish I did though. I could use the spare cash.

**Note(s):** Sorry for such long spans of time between updates. I've mostly been in a "one-shot" mood lately when it comes to writing stories. So my "epics"/multi-chaptered stories tend to go on hold. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this one! Real life issues and online events have gotten in the way of my writing, as well as just not always having the muse. More to the story coming at you!

------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**** Illusion**

------

The soft sound of ticking was heard in the distance. Prince Zuko lay awake in his bed. It was nearly four in the morning, Thursday was coming quickly. It'd been a while and there were still no proper arrangements for his mother's funeral. Lord Ozai was as busy as ever. Not to mention Azula seemed to care less about Ursa getting the proper respects paid to her. It saddened him, he loved his mother very much, and she had risked her life to save him. Sighing softly, he turned onto his side, glancing out the window at the starry sky. Not to mention, Aang nearly died to protect him as well. So many beautiful people, all looking out for his well being and he couldn't understand why. He was a spoiled prince. Full of wealth, and luxury, and privilege. Why should anyone look out for him? His mother was a courageous woman and he'll honor her forever. However, Aang had no need to protect him like that. After all he did to hurt the boy, part of Zuko wished the bullet had hit him instead.

It was still eating at him, the fact Azula seemed to know something he didn't. The way she bid him good night. She was definitely up to something, more so than he thought before. He would have to try even harder to keep watch for anything she might pull off. Not only that, but he'd have to make sure to protect Katara as well. He wouldn't put it passed Azula to hurt Katara in such a way…Or even kill her. In the life he lived, murder could happen behind closed doors, and no one would suspect a thing. At this moment, all he could think about was to keep Katara protected. She was strong, but didn't have the wit to foil his sister if she were plotting something.

He sat up in his bed and looked across the room. On the wall were several framed photographs. Most of them were of his family, friends, ceremonies, parties, and the usual. In the middle was a portrait shot taken when he was barely ten. His father standing tall and proud to the left, clad in a dark tuxedo, eyes fixed straight ahead. One arm was wrapped around Ursa's waist, who stood beside him. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun, her expression soft and friendly. She was wearing an ivory-white gown. Ozai's other hand was on the shoulder of the younger Zuko. It still weirded him out now to see himself as a child, without the burn scar marring his face. It hadn't been long, but already he felt like the scar had become a part of him. It was a symbol of his mother's sacrifice. Standing beside him in the portrait was Azula, her eyes held a devious glow, even at such a young age, her lips curled in a broad smile. By the look of her, for a fleeting moment, he thought his sister had been planning the fiasco all along.

Zuko rolled over and tugged the covers up around his shoulders. His gaze now fixed out the window. A full moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, an array of shimmering stars gleaming around it. The itching feeling of perhaps being on the brink of death was enough to keep him sleepless for weeks. Trying to concentrate on relaxing, which was sort of an oxymoron when one pondered it; he shut his eyes tightly and focused on breathing. Within minutes he could feel his tense muscles soothe and his body drifting off to sleep. All fears and forebodings being put aside for a little while longer.

The next morning Katara woke up bright and early. There was a lot to do to prepare for her father's arrival. It was barely six in the morning, and she could hear Sokka snoring loudly from his room down the hall as she clutched her robe tightly around her, and scurried to the bathroom to freshen up. Her own home was smaller in comparison to the estate she'd been staying at. A shower-tub combination, an old fashioned toiler, and a double sink were all that made up the tiny bathroom. She peered into the smeared and finger-printed mirror and worked on combing the sleep-induced tangle from her long wavy hair. When she had finished combing, brushing her teeth, and other such things, she tossed on a pair of navy sweatpants and a school mascot-printed t-shirt and scurried about the kitchen to ready a fresh meal.

Nearly two hours for later, as she was setting the table while a loaf of bread baked in the oven, Sokka came in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Upon seeing the stack of pancakes, plate full of eggs, bowl of fresh fruit, and sniffing the scent of baking bread, he grinned at her. "He won't be here for another hour, you know."

"I know," she replied, checking the oven. "But I want to make sure everything's nice and ready for when he comes."

"After your time in the lap of luxury, I thought something as simple as a visit from Dad wouldn't faze you."

"I love Dad just as much as you do. He hasn't been home in forever."

"But you love His Royal Hattery more so."

"His name is Zuko," Katara corrected quickly, glowering in his direction.

"The guy's a celebrity," Sokka commented, flipping a chair around to sit in it backwards. "How do you know he's not just leading you on? I saw him on this special the other day. He really seemed to fancy that chick he was with."

She paused in her preparations for a moment to turn around and glare at him. "What special?"

"He was in this thing with the actress, June. They were talking about getting back together or something, I don't know. Wasn't paying much attention to it. Just something I had in the background while working out. But he did say something about you too. I made sure I caught that."

"…What did he say?"

"This was during the contest period. He said some nasty things about you and that he wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on Earth, or something like that."

"…But he's been so sweet…Since the Aang thing…"

"I'd prefer if you went out with Aang instead," Sokka said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Sokka," Katara frowned. "He was a jerk at first, I'll admit, but he's really warmed up. He's been really sweet to me. I really don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Maybe that's just because he has his real woman back to calm his nerves with some spice. Do you honestly think he doesn't have dozens of girls as it is?"

"He's not like that!" She snapped, slamming her fist on the counter so hard the china rattled, and the water in the pot in the sink rippled.

"Whatever you say, sis," he shrugged and then turned to poke at some of the fruit.

"Don't touch that until Dad gets here!"

The air was bitter cold that morning. At least, colder than it had been. Zuko puffed and saw his breath mist in font of him as he jogged around the gardens. He needed something to keep his mind after all that was going on. Katara was back at home. What was she doing? Was she alright? Was she safe? Who was she talking to? Was she thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her? Suddenly he stopped near a tree when he felt his back pocket vibrating. He pulled it out and saw that he had a new text message. Frowning, he flipped open his phone to read it. It was from Katara.

It read:

_**Good morning. So…How's June?**_

His browns furrowed and the brief smile that appeared when he was who it was from turned into a frown. He quickly wrote her back:

_**What do you mean? **_

It was barely two or three minutes before her reply flickered on the screen:

_**Your girlfriend. Or fiancé. Or whatever. You got back together during that special didn't you?**_

It took Zuko several moments to rack his brain to figure out what she was talking about. He had avoided the media since dealing with Jet. The only thing it could be was…Oh. Shit. In the beginning when he had the interview with June…She saw that? He grimaced and had to think of a witty, yet accurate reply:

_**That was before…you know…Yeah. I hate that bitch. You're my one and only, babe. Don't worry.**_

Several minutes passed before she replied:

…_**Okay. After all this…I trust you. See you tomorrow?**_

The frown returned to a smile once more, and he quickly typed:

_**Can't wait.**_

He snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. Well, that could've been a mild crisis. Did he always get himself into messes like this? In hindsight, perhaps he did. Zuko was never good at being very eloquent. Again, another good thing in his life June almost ruined. Even when he thought he was finally rid of her, her spirit still made trouble for him. No, now his only worry was one thing. Azula.

That night, Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda, their father, had a very happy dinner. They had spent the day telling each other what each had been up to in school, in work. Then they had flipped through photo albums, and paid respects to their mother. Sokka spent hours showing his father the new moves he learned at the dojo. The only event missing from all this, was the time Katara spent with Zuko. Which was left out purposely. At least, until…

"So Dad, Katara has herself a new boyfriend," Sokka stated during dessert as he shoveled pie into his mouth.

"Really now?" Hakoda smiled, casting amused glances at his daughter. "Some nice boy at school? Or that sweet Aang fellow?"

"Sokka!" Katara snapped sharply.

"What?" Her brother shrugged. "He's got a right to know who you've been giving yourself to."

"Giving yourself to?" Hakoda raised his brows questioningly.

"No! No!" Katara waved her hands dismissively. "It's all fine. Really."

"Well, then, who is this boy?" Hakoda smiled.

"Yeah, tell him," Sokka grinned. "Or I will."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "It's Zuko, Dad. You know, son of the Fire Lord who lives at that big estate in the upper ring."

"…How did this happen?" Hakoda looked at both of his children curiously.

"She won a contest," Sokka replied flatly. "Prize was a rich boyfriend."

"Sokka!" Both Katara and her father exclaimed.

"What? It's true."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," she frowned.

"You don't have to go into details if you don't want to," Hakoda shook his head. "As long as he's nice and takes care of you. And you're happy," he added, looking at her. "That's all I'm concerned about."

"I'm very happy, Dad," Katara beamed.

"You'd better call him," Sokka said quietly. "You're hooking up tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah…but after dessert. I want to know how Dad's troops took down an entire brigade with just one ship!" She grinned, and both Hakoda and Sokka chuckled.

Later that evening, Aang returned to his hotel room, sighed, and flipped on the light. It had been a long day of filming on location on the far end of Ba Sing Se. The moment he had been released it was back to work. His manager wouldn't have it any other way. He stood in front of the full length mirror and peeled his shirt off. A fairly large scar stuck out like a sore thumb on his chest. The doctor said it would be another few weeks before it cleared up completely. He didn't really care, however. Aang felt it gave him more character. Sighing, he flopped on his bed and pulled out his Teo Corp brand laptop and hooked it up to the wireless internet. He wanted to know why Azula was after his friend. Was it more than just sibling rivalry? His sacrifice had to count for something.

One of his results, he found, was Azula's personal blog. It was locked, but he'd learned a few tricks to be able to get his way in. Once there, he found she updated it regularly. He went back several entries, to before the fire. He found a very large entry, regarding her hatred to her mother for being so soft. For encouraging Azula to be a model pop diva instead of the politician she wanted to be. It seemed Azula wanted to be more like her father, but Lady Ursa wouldn't stand for it. It was a girl's place in the media to be an icon, and not have any real power. The power position was slated for Zuko. …That seemed to explain a lot. Why Azula wanted her family dead to begin with.

She wanted Zuko's destiny.

---------------------------

**Note(s): **Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it so far! More coming as soon as possible. Please review if you can!


	25. Chapter 25

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

--------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make no money from writing this. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor.

**Note(s):** Sorry for the long wait between updates! I've been really busy with things. Like, life and whatnot. I'm also plotting another story which I'll try to put up really soon. So, you've got that to look forward to, too. Yeah! Well, it looks like this story's nearing its close. (This is the final numbered chapter.) I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!

---------------------------------------------------

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**** Confession**

--------------------------

Katara was particularly happy that day. Her father was home, her brother was content, her good friend was out of the hospital, and she had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. It was weird to think about things in that light. She had a boyfriend. _Prince Zuko _was her _boyfriend_. It gave her chills when she thought about it. The idea was like a dream. Only, it wasn't a dream. It was real and was her life. She now felt she had to be one of the luckiest girls in the world.

She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, running her brush through her thick wavy hair. Zuko was going to arrive in less than an hour. He wanted to see what her home was like, and to just be in her company. The thought made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He enjoyed her company. Someone who could have the hottest singers and supermodels with the ring of a bell wanted to spend his Friday night with her in her shabby condo. It was almost too good to be true.

In the short time she had spent with him she had learned a lot about the prince. He had a cold, aloof exterior, but deep down he was a caring, decent human being. She learned he was very attached to his mother, who had recently passed away, and his uncle who left the family to start his own small business. However, he never did speak much about his father. Katara knew better than to press into it, feeling it was probably a little too personal to be her knowledge. He also had a very interesting relationship with her friend, Aang. She found out about that when it was all over the media that the two of them were canoodling at the banquet she had attended with Zuko. Yet there was still so much about him she didn't know.

Half an hour later she was primped and ready. She had settled for her best pair of faded blue jeans, a light turquoise camisole, and bamboo open-toed wedge sandals. Just as she parted her hair to the right and clasped it back with a barrette the doorbell rang. Smiling, she padded to the door and opened it, her cheeks flushing pink when Zuko stood before her. He carried a single red rose. Quickly she let him inside and took off his windbreaker to hang on the coathook. Then she showed him to the living room and took a seat beside him on the sofa.

"Cozy place," Zuko told her with a smile.

"Thank you," she nodded. "It's been my home for as long as I can remember."

"It's different," he commented, settling in as he draped an arm across her shoulders. "I've spent so much of my life in homes the size of shopping malls, a place like this feels foreign."

"Does it ever bother you?" She asked quietly.

"Does what?"

"Living in such big places," she replied. "Doesn't it feel like a waste? It's not like your family is all that large."

"I can't complain," he told her. "The houses were built long before I was born. The one here was built by my great grandfather, Sozin. I've never known anything else."

"Would you ever feel comfortable living with someone in an apartment?"

"Depends on the person."

"…Me?" Katara offered with a sly smile.

Zuko grinned. "Well, with that then there wouldn't be much of a choice. I'd live in a cardboard box."

"You're such a dweeb," she laughed and shoved at him playfully.

"Prince Dweeb!" He grabbed her and pulled her part of the way onto his lap.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling. Katara's cheeks were flushed, her lips parted slightly. Zuko smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. She kissed him back, gripping onto his shirt. As the kiss deepened, he reached into his pocket for the oil he had found. Figured it would be good for getting her into the mood. Just as he got his hand around the bottle his cell phone rang. Katara made a surprised sound and slid off him. He cursed aloud and dug into his back pocket.

"Hello," he said into the phone once he flipped it open, giving Katara an apologetic look.

"Hey Zuko, it's me," Aang was on the other line.

"Hey, can you call back later? I've got something going on…"

"No, I can't, it's important." Katara arched a brow at him when she heard Aang's voice through the earpiece.

"Spill."

"Azula's out to wipe you and your dad from history so she can have the family's fortune," Aang told him. "I read her plan on her blog. She had it set to her friends, but I was able to hack through."

"Really now?" Zuko bit his lip as he considered this information.

"Have you found anything suspicious lately?"

"Well, there's this bottle of massage oil…"

"Don't open it!" Aang snapped. "She mentioned that she booby-trapped several things. That could be one of them."

"…Alright…." Zuko made a made a face as he tucked the bottle farther back into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"We need a way to expose her. A confession or something. It needs to happen tonight. The longer she's out there, the more likely you are to get killed," Aang's voice sounded extremely urgent. "And I won't always be there to take it for you. So….I know you're at Katara's. I'm coming over to help. You two think of something. You'll have plenty of time for mushy stuff later." He hung up.

Zuko looked at his phone for a moment before he snapped it shut. "Well now…"

"What's wrong?" Katara looked worried. "That was Aang?"

"We'll have to postpone tonight's originally planned festivities…."

"What's going on?"

"Azula's desperate to get rid of me and dad. She's booby-trapped several things. One of them I almost used just now…." He looked away out of embarrassment as he said this.

"Smart, Zuko," her tone sounded chastising, but she was smiling.

"Aang's on his way over," Zuko told her. "We have to find a way to get her caught before she can do any real harm."

"Well….." Katara tapped her chin, thinking for a moment. "She obviously wants you poisoned. So she'd be delighted to hear that you suddenly got sick and could be dying."

"Yeah…I guess…."

"Don't you have a friend in the media?"

"Yeah, Jet," He blinked. "Why?"

"You're going to fake your own death, and it'll be the perfect bait to lure Azula out."

"How are we going to do that?" He didn't look so sure.

Katara grinned. "I've got an idea."

Azula laughed and fell back on her bed. Mai and Ty Lee were on either side of her. The three of them had just returned after a fashion show. They had delighted in tripping a rather famous model, sending her off the catwalk in a fit of tears. Now after several cocktails, they were relaxing as they awaited her brother's fate. She smiled at the two of them. They were going to get such tremendous awards when all was said and done. Tonight was their night.

"It's only a matter of time, girls," she told them with a smirk.

"Isn't he at her house now?" Ty Lee chirped.

"He is," Azula nodded. "Soon they'll be in the throes of romantic passion and then….BAM! Lights out for our little lovebirds. From then on it's smooth sailing. The whole world at our fingertips."

"You're so clever Azula," Ty Lee nuzzled against her. "You really do know how to get everything."

Mai was the only one who looked mildly worried. "It might not go through. They could figure it out."

When they were children, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee would always play together. In elementary school, Mai had developed a small crush on Zuko. It never really went anywhere because he was unsure of his feelings. Despite her current infatuation with Ty Lee, she still had the small spark for him. The whole time Azula had begun to plot against him it had concerned Mai. However, if it meant that it would also get the girl who stole his heart out of the picture, then so be it. If she couldn't have him, nobody could either. It sounded selfish, but Mai wasn't known for being all that charitable. So if Zuko had to go the way of his mother, then that girl had to as well. That was the only fair way.

"Mai," Azula rolled her eyes. "We know you don't want your little childhood crush sleeping with the fish, but come on. He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the chandelier."

"Yeah," Ty Lee took Mai's hand and gave it a subtle reassuring squeeze. "There's no way. Don't worry…Afterwards; everything will be for the best. You'll see." She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe you're right…" Mai considered. "As long as that vile wench gets what's coming to her."

"That's the spirit!" Azula crowed and pulled her friends in for a tight hug.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be…"

"Get down Zuko!" Katara hissed.

"Yeah! Don't leave your bush!" Aang chuckled.

"Alright! Alright I'm hiding!" Zuko grumbled as he crouched behind the shrubbery in front of Katara's house.

"You ready, Jet?" Katara asked the people who stood behind several trees across the street.

"Good to go!" Jet replied, giving them a thumbs up.

"Sokka, you and Toph got them on stand-by?"

"Yep!" Sokka held up his phone.

"Showtime."

When Aang arrived Katara told him her plan. He thought it was perfect. She had called Azula, in a fit, using Zuko's phone, and asked her to come take a look at him. Azula agreed and was on her way over. Katara and Aang were going to corner her. They were going to get her worked up enough so she would blurt something out that Jet would catch. Hopefully, it would work. Just as they were all settled, a limousine pulled up and a door opened. A burgundy stiletto-heeled shoe stepped out.

"Something wrong with my brother?" Azula said, trying to sound worried.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Katara ran to her, putting on the best dramatics she could to sound like she had been crying. "I don't know what to do!"

"What happened? Is he alright?" Azula made a face when Katara buried her face in her shoulder, and patted her on the back.

'Hey Azula," Aang approached her. "We don't know what's wrong. He just…collapsed. The hospital is on its way. But I think he might be…."

"Don't say it!" Katara exclaimed over her shoulder.

Aang walked up closely to Azula, looked her square in the eye, and whispered. "I think he might be….dead."

"Really?" Azula pursed her lips. "You don't say…."

"No! He can't be! He was just fine!" Katara shouted, purposely trying to make a scene. "He's not dead!"

Azula pointedly ignored Katara and pushed her aside. "What do you think could have done it?"

"It looks like he was poisoned," Aang replied.

"Hm? Such a shame…"

"It's funny…." Aang commented, and Katara also paused in her pretend-bawling to look at him. "First there was the shooting attempt….and now this? It looks like someone's out to get him."

"My brother does have his fair share of enemies," Azula shrugged. "The whole family does."

"Yes but….The one doing this is clever….They have to be an insider," Aang pointed out. "Someone with contacts inside the estate. Know of anyone?"

A slow drizzle began to fall. Clouds had built up to show rain was going to come for the last couple of days. Azula showed no signs of concern. "No idea."

"I have to give them credit. It's all very well thought out. I'm impressed. After all, the security measures they had to get through…." Aang was pacing back and forth. "Unbelievable. Truly an amazing feat."

"What're you talking about, Aang?" Katara asked, quietly.

"I mean, it's brilliant! Getting up to that room…The precision of how the gun was aimed….If I hadn't heard the shot you can just bet it would've gotten him. The person is clever…." Aang told them. "Hm…Maybe it was that host who showed Katara around? Sumire?"

"Hmph…Yeah right…" Azula scoffed. It was hardly audible.

"It's all so devious….I'm baffled as to how anyone could've accomplished it. And I can't think of a single person…."

"It doesn't matter now!" Katara wailed. "They did their job!"

"I'm sorry Katara…" Aang pulled her in for a hug. "Whoever did it….Wow…."

"You all are such saps….Stupid….silly….saps…." Azula grunted shaking her head. Her hair matted to her face by the slow rain.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula asked, after looking around to make sure no one else was there.

"What is?" Katara blinked, sniffling.

"There's only one person with that kind of knowledge and precision…"

Aang bit his lip. "…Who?"

"Who? _Who?_" Azula snorted. "Me, you idiot!"

"No!" Both Katara and Aang gasped in unison.

"Yes!" Azula exclaimed, stomping her foot. "And I'm glad! My brother was an ungrateful, undeserving, _moron._ He wouldn't know how to handle the family business! Dad's genes were wasted on him!"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked quietly. "Zuko's…great…"

"Great? Oh, _please._" Azula shook her head, showing how annoyed she was for having to spell it out for them. "Zuko was nothing more than an idiot, weak, mother's boy. He was a brat. He didn't deserve his inheritance. Should've been put out with Uncle Fatso."

"But…Princess…." Katara looked scared. "Why?"

"You know what?" Azula snapped. "I'm glad he's gone! Even though I wish he'd been burned up along with that house! But no, mom cared too much about her precious little boy. Even though I was left to find my own way out of that mess. She didn't go looking for me! Well, good! Now they can rot together in the spirit world! And now with them out of the way getting to my dad will be a piece of cake! Then this whole estate will be mine!"

"We're going to stop you," Aang said flatly.

"Yeah, you're not getting away with this." Katara added with a bitter look.

"What are you going to do?" Azula said in a mocking tone. "Call the police? Go on ahead. I'll make up an elaborate story. They'll move on to another victim, and to make sure you don't go blabbing anymore I'll just have to silence you too. As you can see by poor Zuko's fate, I'm quite good at it."

"If we told…"Aang's voice went quiet.

"You'd….kill us?" Katara's tone showed utter disbelief.

"That's right, I would." Azula scoffed. "You brats are worthless to me."

Aang began to chuckle. "Thank you, Princess…."

"What?" Azula blinked, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"You told us what we wanted to hear," Katara had a grin a mile wide.

"What?" Azula darted about. "What's going on?"

"I got it all on film!" Jet shouted as he came out into the street. "Recorded on audio too! The morning news will love this!"

"Who are you?" Azula shrieked, moving so quickly she slipped and fell into a puddle.

Suddenly, half a dozen police cars pulled up. Lights and sirens going. Several uniformed men stepped out, pointing their guns at her. The leader came forward and picked her up so two others could grab onto her.

"Princess Azula," the man announced as the other two officers handcuffed her. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lady Ursa, and the _attempted _murder of Prince Zuko."

"Attempt?" Azula shrieked. "What?"

"Hello Azula," Zuko came out from where he had been hiding to join Katara and Aang, a grin spread across his face to match theirs. "Those cuffs look good on you."

"Zuko! You filthy wretch!" Azula struggled as the officers pulled her towards the car. "You'll pay! The three of you! I don't go down easy! I-" Her screams were muffled as the door shut and she was locked inside.

"You two did great," Zuko told them as he kissed Katara on the lips and flashed Aang a smile. "I can't believe she fell for it."

"I'm just that good of an actor," Aang laughed. "I must say, that was quite an award-winning performance."

"Guess the summer theater camp paid off for me," Katara giggled too.

"If I did die, I do hope you don't make a scene quite that bad…." Zuko told her. "I felt like I was about to be sick."

"Alright," she kissed him on the cheek.

As the cops drove off with Azula, the three of them grinned and waved. Jet smiled at them and held up his backpack filled with equipment and footage and mounted his motorcycle. He gave them a quick wave before speeding off down to his office. Sokka and Toph gave them all hugs and high-fives as a taxi pulled up to take the two of them to Toph's house. It wasn't long before the street finally cleared and the three of them were alone. The rain had finally stopped.

"Hey," Katara took both of them by the hand. "The night's still young. Let's head back inside. We can raid Sokka's movie collection."

"Sounds like a good idea," Aang nodded, smiling.

"Best double date a guy could ask for."

"_Zuko!_"

----------------------

**Note(s):** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Last bit will be coming soon. Please review!


	26. Epilogue

_Just an Ordinary Girl_

--

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in "Avatar: the Last Airbender" and make no money from writing this.

**Note(s):** Well, this is it! The end! Again, sorry for the long wait. But I promise, this'll be worth it! Thanks for reading, you guys. You're the best!

--

_**Just an Ordinary Girl**_

**Epilogue**

--

It had been several months since Zuko and Katara had gotten together, and a lot had happened since then.

Katara's birthday had passed. She had turned seventeen. There was a small party, held at Zuko's estate. All of her close friends were there, even Aang. The tension between the two boys had seemingly vanished. They started to act like they were old friends, despite being rivals not long before then. As a surprise, Zuko gave her a moped with her name painted on the side of it. She hadn't stopped riding it since.

Not long after Azula was arrested, Lady Ursa's funeral was finally held. Ozai had finally returned from his trip and made all the arrangements himself. And for the first time in many years, he had an actual conversation with his son. He told him that he was sorry for not being there, and that he was proud of him for sticking it out and finding his own happiness. It startled Zuko to see him that way. The prince had always figured his parents' marriage had been arranged. To think that maybe his father was grieving shocked him. Perhaps that was the reason for the delay?

It didn't work out between Sokka and Toph. She finally brought him to officially meet her parents, and to say they didn't approve would've been an understatement. She was still allowed to see him, but they weren't able to date. Only a few weeks after, he got back together with Suki. Toph meanwhile found a new crush, a boy in a wheelchair named Teo. While still feeling sad, Sokka was glad she was able to move on.

The relationship between Zuko and Katara had certainly heated up. Of course, there were a few bumps along the road. One evening Katara paid him a visit and found him making out with Jet on his bed. If that had happened months ago, she would've been upset. But she had grown to know him, and knew he was only messing around. She had also picked up on Jet's crush on him, only adding to her amusement. Besides, the scare Zuko got when he saw her standing over them was punishment enough. At least, by her standards it was.

With Azula gone, Mai and Ty Lee were able to officiate their relationship. Mai knew Zuko could not be hers. Ty Lee loved her with all her heart. They still felt sad that their dear friend was in prison, but at the same time they were relieved. No longer did they have someone holding secrets and threats over their heads. Now they could finally relax. And heal.

School had ended. It was finally summer vacation. The empty streets were not littered with children. It was always Katara's favorite time of year. However, while Zuko was able to lessen his workload, she was still feeling sad. Aang had gone away to shoot a new film, and didn't tell when he would be returning. She was so used to him being around that she forgot he actually had a job. Zuko did all he could to comfort her, but he knew her friendship with Aang was very important. He also wasn't happy the boy vanished without a trace.

As a surprise, one evening in July Zuko had debuted his secret project. It was a glitzy nightclub in the upper ring. Guaranteed to get all the celebrities and then some. It was named "Yin and Yang" as a homage to his relationship with Katara. Opening night alone it was bustling. The music was loud, the people were beautiful, and the drinks were pouring. Zuko and Katara watched it all from the far corner of the dance floor, taking in everything. He wore an expensive suit, and she had one a light blue cocktail dress that matched their eyes. Despite it being a club, opening night of anything was considered to be a formal event.

"You did an amazing job," Katara told him when she saw all the smiling faces.

"And to think this is only a hobby," he replied.

"So what do you do for a day job?"

Zuko flashed her a grin. "Nothing nearly this fun."

Suddenly, several of the dancers stopped and stepped out of the way. A young man moved towards them with a girl in tow. At first it was hard to see, the club was so dimly lit. After a minute of squinting Katara was able to make out the face of who was approaching. To her surprise, and much delight, it was….Aang.

"Aang!" she shrieked and hugged him when he came over.

"Hey Katara," he hugged her back then nodded at Zuko. "Hey Hotman."

"Don't call me that," Zuko snapped, but he smiled nonetheless. It was good to see him.

"Who's your friend?" Katara asked, motioning towards the girl latched onto Aang's arm.

"Oh, her?" Aang blushed for a moment then grinned. "This is On Ji. We met during the shoot."

"Hi," she waved at them, beaming. She was definitely cute. It was no surprise he had taken a liking to her.

"She's…." Aang scratched the back of his head nervously. "…My new girlfriend."

"Oh Aang!" Katara smiled, and then hugged him again. "That's wonderful. Good for you!"

"Yeah," Zuko nudged him with his elbow. "Way to go."

"Thanks," Aang smiled, still blushing.

"He's told me so much about you two," On Ji said, still beaming. "Don't worry, Miss Katara, no hard feelings or anything. First loves are always the hardest." She winked.

"Thanks…I guess…" Katara smiled nervously.

"Same for you, Zuko," On Ji added. "You can still tap him anytime."

"Hey!" Aang hissed at her, but he was smiling.

"What?" she frowned. "I don't want them to hate me. I heard exes can be really mean…"

"I'm not really an…" Both Katara and Zuko started to say then realized they were speaking in unison and burst out laughing.

"We're going to go get a couple of drinks," Aang told them, taking On Ji's hand. "I'll be back to hang with you later."

"Nice meeting you," On Ji nodded and followed him.

"I'm so happy for him…." Katara sighed when they were out of sight. "She looks nice enough…"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "She does."

"Things are going smoothly…"

Zuko smirked and took Katara by the hand. "Shall we dance?"

She followed him onto the dance floor. The other dancers knew well enough to make a space for them right in the center. The DJ changed the song and beat accordingly. It wasn't long until they were rocking and grinding to the beat. Katara's arms wrapped around Zuko's neck. His hands gripped her hips. She picked her head up and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled.

"It's hard to believe only a few months ago I hated you," she said quietly.

"Same," he nodded. "Now look at us…"

"We act like we've been in love for years," she smiled.

"I never thought I'd be able to open up again," Zuko told her. "Not after June…"

"I know," she replied. "I was still mulling over my feelings for Aang…"

"It's as if fate brought us together…" He grinned.

"And isn't fate a wonderful thing?"

Zuko smiled warmly then, and slid his hands up to cup her face. He peered into her eyes. They were so blue and so bright; it almost took his breath away.

"I love you," he whispered."Katara."

"Zuko…"

Her murmur was cut off when he closed the distance between them. His hands slid down to grip her waist. Katara's arms still tightly around his neck. He kissed her deeply and passionately, for once not caring who was there to watch. The crowd around them erupted in cheers and whistles. It was overwhelming, and yet it felt wonderful. He could tell that by the way Katara kissed him back that she felt the same.

In one week, he had turned an ordinary girl, into someone who rivaled royalty. The girl who celebrities fought over. The girl who the press stalked. The girl who stole two of the most powerful hearts in the country. She had become queen of the world.

And things couldn't be any sweeter.

--

**The End**


End file.
